Jubilee Hall
by TTFAN
Summary: A.U. Kory Anders was falsely accused of a crime she did not commit and is now thrown into juvenile hall. She's always been the nice over peppy kid, those are the qualities that'll get you killed in here. R&R Please. Last Chapter up.
1. Roommates

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

Sixteen year old Kory Anders walked through the foundation's area. She had a light reddish hair and 'sparkling' (as her friends would call them) emerald eyes. Those eyes now were filled with distress and fear. 

'_I…I did not commit the crime you speak of.'_

'_This evidence proves otherwise. You're sentenced to two years in juvenile hall.'_

And with that the judge banged his gavel as the guards slapped the handcuffs on her and took her away. Kory's legs were sore from walking so far. She soon saw a large building in the distance.

'_I do not belong here. I-I am not a criminal. Why would this happen?'_ she thought to herself as she felt a gun shove into her spine causing her to fall to her knees.

"Get up." A blank voice said as she reluctantly forced her leg muscles to work properly. They reached the building and walked in. As soon as she stepped in the humid air seemed to dissipate as a cold eerie feeling surrounded her. She felt a chill up her spine as they walked further into the empty corridors of this new found place.

"Change into this and don't even think of escaping. There will be consequences." The guard said tossing her an orange jumpsuit. She walking into a bathroom stall and nearly vomited from the smell. She quickly changed and walked out of the stall. The guard handed her a package consisting of extra clothing, pencils, a notebook, a toothbrush and other necessities. The guard escorted her to her room, ramming his gun into her back every few minutes, as if he was enjoying this. They stopped at a metallic door, the rusted number read 410. The guard opened a metal door, unlocked her handcuffs, and gave her a spare key.

"Why are you providing me with this object to release me from this chamber?" Kory asked. She was born in a foreign country and was taught tospeak proper English.

"Heh heh. You're not escaping. You can breech through all five sectors. This is your room. It's like a boarding school. You still have to get an education and you get to share a dorm…unlike a regular school there will be more…_dire_ consequences if you do break a rule. You will be disciplined, the CORRECT way." The guard said before exiting.

"He's an asshole." A voice said making Kory nearly jump out of her skin. She didn't want anything to do with these…_people_. Her mother and father spoke frequently about these 'delinquents', how they did horrible unspeakable things. She examined the room there were two bunk beds, two elongated tables and four chairs. The voice came from a higher bunk, curious Kory stepped toward the beds, only to realize there was another person at the parallel side of the bunk where the voice came from.

"I- Greetings new roommates, my name is Kory Anders." Kory said mentally kicking herself for not sticking to the plan about not associating with these people. A person took the mini ladder on the side and extended a hand.

"Raven…Raven Roth." The girl said. Kory recognized the voice as the same one who cursed at the guard. Raven had lavender hair, violet eyes, pale skin, was about an inch shorter than Kory, not to mention she held a face devoid of emotion.

"Umm…who is…" Kory asked looking at the person huddled in a corner, covers over her head, still on the top bunk, who failed to introduce herself as well, she was now mumbling incoherent words.

"The kid talking to herself is Terra Markov. She has schizophrenia, meaning she… hallucinates, sees things others don't. You won't be seeing much of her other than later than six." Raven said in a monotone.

"Why is that?" Kory asked.

"She also has dissociative disorder, split personality." Raven said as Kory felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She walked over to Terra's bunk.

"Friend, it is alright. You need not to have the feeling of fear." Kory said, just as her hand connected with Terra's shoulder, the girl spun around. Terra had light blond hair, her cerulean eyes held a look of fear, before she turned around and tried digging herself deeper into her corner.

"Why is she here, should she not be in a medical institution, such as a hospital?" Kory asked, not wanting to say asylum.

"Why are _you_ here? You look like you belong to some high class cheerleading clan." Raven said cocking an eyebrow.

"I was accused of an automobile theft I had not committed-"

"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that, I'd be some spoiled rich kid." Raven said cutting her off.

"How are you in this facility?" Kory asked.

"I tried robbing a-"

"Stealing is a very mean thing to do. You should not commit such crimes." Kory yelled. This seemed to have no effect on Raven, scaring Kory just a bit.

"I have to live off the streets everyday. I hadn't eaten in about three days and my shit ass father was drinking his life away, while they were going to take my mother off life support. I needed the money. You think you've got it bad since you went off hijacking a car and got caught? You know nothing of others. Who are you to accuse someone?" Raven shot back glaring.

"I am…mostly apologetic. May I ask what happened to Terra…if she is comfortable about talking?" Kory said feeling an anvil of guilt drop on her.

"Terra was…a good friend of mine. We've had our ups and downs. Though I'd never forgive her for being a backstabbing bitch…she's still there when I need help. She tried busting me out of the joint once…but that's not why she's here.

There was this…person who was stalking her for a while. Once he got her alone…he almost... he nearly raped her. Though Terra never really was the smart kind…she always carried an extra weapon. She had a gun with her and shot him in the head, out of fear. Some people nearby heard it and saw her with a gun and a dead man next to her. There's no proof that the guy tried doing anything to her, but I'm the only one she talks to besides the warden. I never thought she'd have a breaking point." Raven said as Terra clutched the covers around her tighter.

"What is it that you do in this…place?" Kory asked.

"You really shouldn't ask too many questions. It's all in your info pack. By the way you might want to stay away from most of the guys…and girls, besides your roommates." Raven replied.

"There are males in this vicinity?" Kory asked. That meant…

"Yeah…cheap jerks. Never follow them anywhere alone. They're all perverts, especially Dick." Raven said going back to her spot before Kory entered. She resumed reading her book.

"That is an interesting piece of literature." Kory stated getting a glimpse of the cover of the book.

"They provide us with a library. Too bad most of the books are ripped up, have spit in them, or pieces of food, imbeciles. Your bed's on the bottom of my bunk. Remember… not everyone's going to let you get away with everything. Mainly this place, you'd be lucky if you're not sent to the medical ward today. Just stand clear of anyone when you're out of this room." Raven said glancing at the wall clock reading 11:50 A.M.

'_Ten more minutes until lunch. That's when the pain will really begin, when people meet up, start fights and end up dying. She's too naïve, she might be one of the first.'_ Raven thought as she stared at her book, not reading the letters on the pages. She was forming some way to escape.

* * *

A.N. I've seen so many Titans are normal teens and go to school fics so I decided to twist it a bit. Review please. 


	2. Class

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

Raven heard a bell that rang throughout the institute. Kory glanced at Raven in question. 

"…Lunch time." Raven said getting off the bed. She went over to Terra's bunk.

"Come on. We have to go." Raven said shaking her shoulder.

"W-Will the voices go away?" Terra asked timidly as Raven nodded.

"…Ok." Terra said jumping off the bunk and glancing at Kory.

"Hi." Terra said to her as if she'd never seen her before.

"Hello. Where is this cafeteria?" Kory asked as the trio walked out of the room, Terra taking the lead.

"Just follow." She said pushing the double doors into a crowded room. Kory gaped in amazement, never had seen such a huge place, though it did look like the lunch room at her old school. Terra walked over to a corner of the room, pulled out a chair and sat, her friends followed the suite.

"…I picked up some info. The pipes are clogged up with some kind of gas. So far I've heard it isn't bio-hazardous." Terra whispered.

"Why do they wish to-"

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite females of the bunch." A voice interrupted, they girls shifted there gaze to the other three teens before them. The 'leader' had spiked, jet black hair he also wore shades to cover his eyes. One of the boys behind him was a bald African American with bulging muscles. He had grey eyes and was about a head taller than the boy with shades. The other one however was the shortest, he had a more lean build, and bright green eyes just his hair.

"When'd you start to mingle with newbie's?" the green haired one asked.

"When'd you start to get a brain, _Garfield_?" Raven said as he was about to leap forward and punch her.

"Calm down BB. Let me handle this." The one with the shades

"Come on, Robin, I'm defending my dignity, I just got dissed by a girl." Gar said.

"Big words for a little man, I doubt you even know what dignity means." Raven said as the bald teen laughed.

"Hey Vic. Whose side _are_ you on anyway?" Gar asked.

"You know she's right…Garfy." Vic said as laughter escaped his lips once again.

"So what's you're name girlie?" Robin asked placing his finger under Kory's chin. She didn't speak.

"Alright. You're new here. This is how things work I ask you something. You answer it." Robin said grabbing her wrist and dragging her along. Kory grimaced from the strength he was using to grip her wrist.

"Leave her alone, Dick." Terra said mustering as much courage she still had in her.

"What?" He asked turning around.

"You're hurting her. Leave her alone." Terra repeated.

"Who's going to make me?" Robin asked, as Terra sent a fist towards his face, he caught her fist before it made contact.

"Oh, too slow. Sorry." Robin said letting go of Kory and pinning Terra to the wall.

"Rich…just let her go. She didn't mean to…" Gar said, then suddenly stopped. Richard wasn't listening to him.

"No one tells me what to do, got it kid?" Rich whispered in her ear. Terra kneed him where it hurt, then punched him in the jaw making him fly back on to a table. A crowd of people gathered around chanting 'fight'. Terra looked back her fist and then back at Richard, the expression on her face wielding pure horror. Richard shook off the blow as if nothing happened and got up.

"Nice shot, for a girl." Richard said walking towards her.

"I…I d-don't want to fight you." Terra stuttered.

"You don't seem to have a choice." Rich said punching her face. As Terra clutched her cheek, the metal doors slammed open. People stepped aside as the warden walked pass. He had a muscular build and was quite tall. He had white hair and a black eye patch over his right eye.

"Get up." He said standing before the trembling girl.

"I said GET UP WEAKLING!" He yelled as Terra got up and back into a fighting stance. The florescent light shined above, revealing her tearstained face.

"Don't bother Slade, she can't take me." Richard said folding his arms over his chest with a grin spread across his face. Terra lunged forward with a barrage of punches, at such a speed Richard couldn't block. Terra punched him in the stomach, and then swept him off his feet by kicking his ankles. She placed her hand over his throat, about to choke him, then let go.

"Now that's a good girl." Slade said placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Get to your classes, lunch is over." Slade said as all the teens ran out of the cafeteria. Slade turned to walked out, but was interrupted.

"Thank you." Terra whispered as he stopped, showing her he heard, then walked out.

"Are you alright Kory?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but is he?" Kory asked looking at Richard. He was on the floor gasping for air.

"I'm sorry." Terra said to him before pushing past the metal doors and running out.

"Does she do that a lot?" Kory asked.

"I guess you could say that. She really doesn't want to, but he's the only one besides me that she trusts. She's a good fighter, even before she met the warden, he just gives her encouragement, and that might be all she needs." Raven said walking towards Richard.

"Well boy blunder…how's it feel? To be beaten by a girl?" Raven asked extending a hand.

"Shut up Roth." Richard said grabbing her hand and getting up.

"Why are you helping me?" Richard asked her.

"Why Grayson, I always help a _girl_ in distress." Raven said mockingly with a devious smirk on her face.

"Go to hell." Rich said.

"Why is it do you hold a grudge against the Friend Terra?" Kory asked Richard.

"We go way back and that's all you're going to hear." Richard said walking out of the cafeteria.

"Let's just say they have issues. The warden or Slade used to be unbeatable until Richard came along. Then Terra moved into the picture." Raven explained.

"They…they hold fights here?" Kory asked

"It's a way of discipline. You don't come to Jump City Juvenile Hall just to be treated like some retarded teen. You get treated like a criminal. Then again who's complaining? It's there way of making sure we don't grow up to be the bums of this city. The government doesn't know what goes on here. Who ever gets released, they just happen to get into an 'accident' before they ever get the chance. What ever happens in Jubilee stays in it." Raven said taking out her program card, Kory did the same.

"My card says…Disciplinary Counseling." Kory said nervously.

"Good luck…you'll need it." Raven said after directing her to what most kids call 'The Room of Death'.

* * *

Garfield Logan pushed the door that read PHYSICS behind it was a room was illuminated by the many lights. The class was coordinated by none other than Arthur Light. Gar picked a seat next to Terra and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Hey." Gar said.

"Hello Garfield." Terra mumbled, looking away from him.

'_She still hates me.'_ He thought.

"You know, my friends call me Beast boy." He said.

"…Last time I checked we weren't friends." She replied.

"Oh…you're still mad about that…what are you holding?" He asked grabbing her shoulder causing her to turn. Her eye was swelling froma punch, apparently Robin hit that area as well.

"That looks pretty deep. You ok?" Gar asked sympathetically.

"I'm…fine." Terra said compressing an icepack on her bruised eye.

"I'm really sorry about Rich. I should've stopped him. You're not hurt are you?" Gar asked.

"I'll live. Leave me alone. You'd know what'd happen if they caught you talking to me." Terra said.

"I don't care. I know we can't really go anywhere now but after class want to go hang out at the game room?" He asked.

"What do you want?"

'_No guy asks you out unless they want something back. What was it that he wanted? Is this some kind of lure to embarrass me again?'_ Terra thought remembering the first time they met. He said he wanted to 'hang out', being the 'fresh meat' back then, she ended up with maple syrup mixed with tofu ice cream in her hair and shorts.

"I sort of…well… I really like-"

"Mr. Logan is there something you want to share with the class?" Dr. Light asked.

"Uh, nope got nothin' on me sarge." Gar said saluting him as the class roared with laughter. The teacher resumed teaching after rolling his eyes. Gar looked back at Terra, maybe he shouldn't have played that prank on her back then.

* * *

In another room across the hall was a class plastered with theorems dealing with mathematics. The class was taught by Simon Jones. Raven stared at the ceiling for nothing better to do. Math was a waste of time, she read all about this junk in the library. She stared at her paper. It was scribbled with the blue prints of the school. 

"Hey there Rae, so how's it going?" A voice asked as Raven shut her book as quickly as possible. Victor Stone pulled up a chair next to her.

"What?" Raven asked glaring at him.

"Distraction" Vic said grinning. She felt something hit her on the back of her head.

"There's a spit ball on me isn't there?" Raven asked, irritated.

"May…be" Vic said grinning. She dug into her bag and pulled out persevered tofu ice cream, she unwrapped the lid and slammed it in Vic's face like those old cartoons with pie.

"Ahh. It burns!" Vic yelled waking everyone who was asleep during class.

"Roth, detention, Stone go to the bathroom and wash your face, you smell like old cat barf." The teacher said as Raven opened her book again and went over the blueprints.

* * *

Kory walked into a room that consisted of many…weapons. Not like guns or cannons, but the ones used in combat practices. She saw only one seat left. 

'_Oh no, not him.' _She thought.

Richard Grayson sat in Disciplinary Counseling. He loved the action of fighting, hated the teacher though. Beating up kids was the warden's specialty. The only one close to beating Slade was him, which was why most people feared and respected him, until he got beaten by that Markov girl. He glanced at the people surrounding him. ANYTHING to keep from paying attention was good. The red head was sitting next to him…perfect.

"No where to run and no where to hide" Richard said as Kory moved her desk away from him a bit.

"I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me." Rich said.

"You are a very bad man." Kory replied.

"Then let me be. Anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes." Rich said.

'_Wait a second, was he finding me attractive?'_ Kory thought and then shrugged it off.

"Mind telling me the name of such a beautiful lady?" Richard asked.

"My name is Kory. Please do not bother me." She said.

"Kory huh? You know who I am?" Rich asked.

"Your name resembles the male reproductive organ as friend Raven and Terra have stated." Kory replied.

"Just call me Robin. Meet me at the study hall at 7-"

"Grayson, would you like to be a demonstration to what _happens_ to _troublemakers_?" Slade asked.

"Why not Mr. Wilson, I'd be glad to show the class all your weak points." Richard said getting up.

"One, ONE lucky shot was all you had." Slade said glaring at him. Slade handed Richard a Bo staff.

"Wait. You're unarmed, it's unfair." Rich said.

"Oh, I'm not the one you'll be fighting." Slade said dialing a number on his phone.

"Hello Professor Light? In your class…I have an assignment for her…Good." Slade said hanging up.

"What's the matter Slade? Too ashamed you have to get one of your lackeys to fight?" Richard asked as the door opened.

"I'm just testing you two." Slade grinned as the blonde walked into the room, all eyes on her.

"Markov…you'll be sparring with Mr. Grayson." Slade said.

"But…I have to get some notes in physics and I've got a test tomorrow." Terra said. She didn't want to fight him. Not here, not now, not in front of people _and_ Slade. She didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

"You will do as I say." Slade said throwing her a Bo staff.

"Yes sir." She replied throwing her book bag to the side.

"Pathetic, you have to sic a girl on me." Richard said before running at her with his Bo staff. She blocked his attack. This went on for several more times.

"Look I don't want to do this. Just trip me and we'll call it even." Terra whispered as Richard had his Bo staff colliding with hers again.

"You're going to pay for before. I don't take things lightly." Richard said slamming is Bo staff at her side for what seemed like the millionth time. She grimaced in pain.

"You're holding back." Slade said. Richard had her at a dead end with his grip on her throat.

"I can't do this Mr. Wilson. I'm not good enough. Just send me back and-"

"If you do not strike back you _will_ be killed and there'll be no one to blame but yourself. I'm not here to protect you." Slade said as Terra's vision was beginning to blur. She kicked Richard in the stomach and took a huge gulp of air. Her Bo staff collided with his face, leg, stomach then arm. He was sprawled on the floor, her fighting staff above his chest.

"Finish him." Slade commanded.

"I…I can't. I'm not supposed to-"

"You will finish this battle, Markov." Slade said.

"No. I won't I'm not going to hurt him, he's in pain. Just send him to the medical ward." Terra said. Slade was taken aback for a few seconds, one of his students _defied_ him.

"I'd always known you were weak." Slade said walking towards Richard and picking up his Bo staff. The metal would've connected with Richard's left shoulder if it hadn't been blocked.

"You dare challenge me?" Slade asked anger blazing in his one eye. Terra swung her Bo staff at his wrist, trying to disarm him. He sidestepped her, grabbed her wrist and twisted it causing her to cry out in pain. Richard managed to recover to find both of them engaged in combat. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

A few minutes later… 

SPLAT

That had to of been the millionth spitball to hit her head. Raven sent a glare at that kid behind her. The kid just slumped down into his seat in fear.

"Now we will be able to calculate the circumference of a-"

The teacher was interrupted by the door bursting open. There stood a pale looking Kory looking as if she was going to break down.

"Terra is in the medical ward."

* * *

A.N. Cool I got reviews. Yay. Sorry if I made Richard, Dick, or Robin a bit of a jerk. He'll change...cause the writer said so muahaha, ok enought of that. I'm having a little trouble with deciding who Rob is going to end up with, could be either Kory, Raven, or Terra. Please submit in your reviews. Thanks! 


	3. The Two Sides Of Ms Markov

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

Garfield Logan ran out of his classroom, with Professor Light yelling at him to come back. 

"Please be ok, please be ok." He whispered skidding to a halt as he stopped in front of the infirmary. He pushed the doors open and he shut his eyes in pain. It was only a glimpse but it was enough. Terra was in critical condition with a breathing mask on her. She had bruises on her arms and legs. There was gauze pad on her arm. The blood was heavily flowing through, looking as if something went through it.

"N-no…" He muttered as he walked towards the bed. As his fingers connected with her hand, she jerked prying her eye lids open by shear will.

'Gar?' She mouthed.

"It's ok. I'm here, just hang in there." Gar said pulling up a chair.

"T-they might have to amputate my arm…I'm scared." Terra whispered.

"You're arm's not going to come off." He replied as the doors once again opened, Kory and Raven ran towards the bed.

"Gar. I need to speak to Terra alone." Raven said.

"But I-"

"NOW" Raven said sternly as Gar reluctantly walked out with Kory.

"Slade?" Raven asked.

"Yes" Terra replied soon breaking into coughing fits.

"You should be in class now." The nurse said walking in.

"But she's my roommate-"

"TO CLASS" the nurse yelled.

"I'll see you soon." Raven said in a monotone before exiting the room. Kory and Gar were at the door.

"We'll visit later, after class." Raven said as they reluctantly went back to their separate classes.

* * *

Raven glanced at her watch. Five minutes to six, she walked over to the infirmary. 

"How're you holding up?" Raven asked.

"I'm ok. Just hurts a lot." Terra replied.

"It's about a few minutes till six." Raven said.

"Please make sure I don't do anything stupid." Terra said.

"I will." Raven replied as Terra started shaking. She placed both hands on her head as the heart monitor was beeping rapidly. Just then Gar and Kory busted into the room.

"We must help her." Kory said as she saw the girl clutching her head as if it was about to split apart.

"No. Wait." Raven said stopping her. The girl on the bed opened her eyes again and set her hands to the side as if nothing happened.

"How's it going witch?" She said with a smirk.

"Friend Terra it is not nice to make fun of others-"

"This isn't kindergarten Anders, give it a rest." The blonde snapped at her.

"Kory, this is Tara." Raven said, introducing her as if this was some new person.

"I am well aware that Terra-"

"This is Terra's split personality-"

"What are you talking about? I still came first." Tara said. Raven grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down two names, Tara and underneath it Terra.

"The trauma of her little incident caused a side effect. 'Terra' was another personality created after her accident. I'm sure you're well aware that Slade beat you to a bloody pulp?" Raven asked her.

"Hell yeah" Tara replied.

"You have the information?" Raven asked as Tara grabbed a manila envelope from under her pillow.

"Merry Christmas bitch. Open it in the shower." Tara said.

"You do know its July right?" BB stated.

"You do realize I don't care." Tara said.

"You offered Friend Raven a bar of soap? Oh this gift exchange of friendship reminds me blorthog!" Kory yelled giddily clasping her hands.

"…Where did she say she was from again?" Tara asked.

"Tamaran?" Kory said.

Tara looked at the camera then back at Gar. He got the message and walked over to disconnect it.

"All clear" He said.

"Okay…could use a little help here." Tara said as Raven moved her hand above her bleeding arm, the red stain stopped expanding, as a matter of fact the wound look as if it was never there at all when she took the gauze pad off.

"Don't make me say it." Tara said.

"You're welcome." Raven replied.

"Was she not- How did you-"

"Kory, girls locker room, now…" Raven said before turning to walk out the room, Kory followed her, head still with so many questions.

"You still want to hang out later?" Gar asked taking a seat by her bedside.

"I have a boyfriend you know." Tara replied.

"What another one?" He joked as she slapped him on the arm.

"I'll have to put that on the list of cheesiest pick up lines." Tara said. There was a long moment of silence.

"…You're lucky." Gar spoke suddenly.

"What?" Tara asked.

"You won't have to go to class tomorrow. Not to mention I've got detention for about a week for running out on Dr. Light…freak." Gar added that last part.

"Slade's still going to make me. You know how he is. I just got a note from the nurse. I've got a month's worth of imprisonment in a fucking cubicle courtesy of Mr. Wilson… you'd better get back to your friends." She said.

"I'll see you around." He said before leaving.

"Later." She replied.

* * *

At the Girl's Locker Room 

"Why are we in the area of clothing exchange?" Kory asked. One it smelled. Two it was empty, and three it was completely freaky when you're in a smelly empty place, at least that's how Kory felt. Raven opened the envelope.

"Bitch's good." Raven said looking through the contents.

"What is inside?" Kory asked.

"There aren't any cameras in here and Tara didn't get me a bar of soap." Raven said annoyed from all the questions. She took out a key, there was a note reading: '_Case files midnight.'_

"How were you able to heal Friend Tara?" Kory asked.

"Would you believe me if I said my favorite color was pink?" Raven asked Kory shook her head, no.

"Then you won't believe me if I said I had 'powers'." Raven said stuffing the contents back in the envelope as both girls walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Midnight… 

Raven and Kory ran through the halls after sneaking out of their dorms. They ran in front of the Control Room.

"You're late." Tara said folding her arms over her chest.

"Kory was asking me about-"

"Why you keep life sized _voodoo_ dolls in your room?" Tara asked smirking.

"They're _decoys_." Raven shot back glaring.

"Right…witch." Tara replied slipping on some gloves (they didn't want to get caught by being checked with the old fingerprint trick) and opened the door with the key. The door closed behind them. The room was in absolute darkness, Raven opened a flashlight, that seemed to light the entire area. The room was so…technological. There were a few tanks, test tubes, millions of switches, chemicals, computers, and buttons. A certain machine caught Kory's eye. Her musings were interrupted by a voice.

"Heh. Sure beats lab class." Tara said. To the far end was another door labeled CASE FILES. They opened it and went in. Unlike the room before this one was filled with file cabinets and boxes of confiscated items. Raven immediately went through the cabinets after pulling gloves on. She pulled out two files marked RAVEN ROTH and TARA MARKOV.

"Wait a minute… this is all the evidence needed during the trials, but they never presented it…" Raven said suspiciously.

"Hey Kory. Have a cell phone?" Tara asked.

"No." Kory replied.

"Want one?" Tara said throwing one to her.

"Roth, catch. You'll need it for later." She said throwing another.

"The bastard…it was all planned out. He stole the evidence right from under our noses. No wonder my lawyer didn't have any records that day." Raven said gritting her teeth.

"What'd he want to do with a few kids? It's not like we're special or something, we're just some street punks." Tara asked pocketing a pack of KOOLS (cigarette brand).

"Tara…" Raven said.

"What?" Tara asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You'll get some long term disease." Raven said.

"You know I've smoked before, what do you care?" Tara asked placing her hands on her hips.

"If you get caught, they'll wonder where you got that. The only place that has those is this room. They'll know you were here." Raven stated.

"…Fine" Tara replied placing it back. Kory wondered out of the room. She walked towards the machine. There was a red button near it that was screaming to her to push it. She walked close to the machine. Suddenly a container was released from above that trapped her, Tara and Raven quickly snapped their heads towards the Control Room. The alarm went off. Kory pounded on the glass container.

"We have to go now." Raven said.

"We can't just-"

"What's the point if we all get caught?" Raven asked as Tara's eyes widened. There was a green colored gas being released in the tank.

"DAMN IT ANDERS. DON'T YOU DARE BREATHE IN THAT GAS! YOU HEAR ME?" Tara yelled over the alarm. Kory tried holding her breath as her roommates attempted to get her out. Tara tried punching the container.

"It's no use. Someone's bound to be coming here." Raven said.

"Go. I'm not leaving anyone behind. This was my fault. I shouldn't have brought a newbie along…GO!" Tara said as Raven threw her a switchblade.

"It's as much as my fault as it is yours. I'll distract the guards." Raven said taking one last glance then reluctantly running out. Tara grabbed the knife and slammed it into the container. The container finally gave away. Tara quickly dragged a coughing Kory out of the shattered glass.

"What. Has. This. Kid. Been. Eating?" Tara mumbled dragging Kory. She saw two guards on the floor.

'_Wonder what she did to them?'_ Tara thought before stepping on one of them like a floor mat and running as fast as she could back to her room slamming the door behind her.

"What'd you do to those guards?" Tara asked Raven

"They thought we turned into stuffed brain washed objects." Raven said using her powers to make a decoy move like a zombie.

"Wicked" Tara said smirking.

"Is she ok?" Raven asked putting away her 'decoys'.

"My…hands are on fire…" Kory said in pain.

"Oh no…" Tara said shaking her head in disbelief.

"She breathed the gas?" Raven asked.

"Gee I dunno. Can she hold her breath for five minutes?" Tara asked sarcastically.

"Why did you go back for her? It's not like you to help anyone." Raven asked.

"What I can't? You remember what happened when I got caught in Slade's office…" Tara said.

"Oh…that. What do we do about her now?" Raven asked.

"Hey you're the first one out of all of us to breathe the stuff. I was hoping you'd know." Tara said shrugging.

"Do you have any bad side effects so far?" Raven asked.

"My hands feel strange…" Kory said, soon a greenish glow shown on her hands.

"What is happening?" Kory asked in fear. She redirected her hands from her face.

"Eep!" She squeaked as a green energy erupted from her hands and singed something on the counter. There was silence. It was broken by non other than Tara.

"Aww…man. That was my last pack."

* * *

A.N. Well there's chapter 3. I probably won't be updating in like in a while cause of school. I'm still waiting for some people to vote on who should end up with Robin. BTW Tara smokes in the comics so why not stick that inhere since they're all delinquents. 


	4. 3 Guys, 3 Girls, 1 Room

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

In Room 203 

Victor Stone shot out of bed after hearing the alarm. He got up and put on his orange jumpsuit and pants (A.N. He sleeps in his boxers.)

"What's all the noise bout?" Vic asked Robin whom was already awake.

"Someone said something about a break in." Robin replied then looked over at Gar.

"Who'd want to break into this dump?" Vic asked as Robin shrugged.

"Beast boy's still sleeping?" Robin asked staring at the snoring teen.

"Man that kid can sleep through anything. Hang on…Hey BB there a few girls in bikini's asking for you." Vic whispered in his ear as Gar practically jumped out of bed.

"Where?" Gar asked dazed.

"No where, salad head the alarms are going off." Vic said as Gar plopped back down on the bed.

"You woke me up for that? Dude it's like 12:30. I need my beauty sleep-"

"Beast boy quit acting like a girl and get up." Robin said harshly as Gar grumbled and put his shirt on.

"Gar when's the last time you showered? You smell like that tofu shit." Vic said holding his nose in disgust.

"Hey tofu doesn't have a smell." Gar said.

"Oh yeah. Then it must be you." Vic replied.

"Cut it out guys. This could be a chance to escape." Robin said smirking.

"Dude no one sides Kid Flash been able to even get past sector 4, and they still caught him." Gar said referring to Wallace (or Wally) West. His speed helped him get pretty far but they armed the last place with heat sensing tasers and he got hit.

"I've got a blueprint of the entire building." Robin said.

"How'd you do that?" Vic said, no one knew this place better than him and even he didn't manage to record every single inch of this place.

"I jacked it off that gothic bitch. It was too easy. Come on are we getting out of here or what?" Robin asked.

"But like what if we get caught. Then we're screwed for life." Gar said.

"No one's going to get caught. You're with me, remember? And Richard Grayson doesn't get caught." Robin said opening the door, a guard was in front of it.

"There'll be guards outside of each of your dorms, so don't even think about escaping." The guard said as Robin closed the door and groaned slumping down on the wall. Gar and Vic started snickering.

* * *

Meanwhile in Room 410 

"You seem to have blasted some kind of solar energy." Raven said examining the burnt package of cigarettes.

"Rock on Starfire." Tara said.

"Excuse me?" Kory asked.

"Starfire, you know, it's sort of like solar energy and all, sort of thought it'd be a cool thing to give you a nickname. I know it's stupid and-"

"Actually I find it glorious, this may bring me one pace closer to doing the how you say the 'fitting in'." Kory said smiling.

"It's one _step_ closer. Star, man this is awesome. Now we have an extra sparring partner." Tara said slapping Kory on the back causing her to gag.

"S-Sparring partner?" Kory asked nervously, after seeing Tara and Robin in battle, she was afraid of what Raven could do.

"Yeah, heck maybe me and Rae could give you some pointers-"

"This is all wrong." Raven said interrupting Tara.

"What is wrong Friend Raven?" Kory asked.

"This is all wrong. None of us should even be here." Raven said like an insane person, oblivious of those around her.

"She's having one of her 'moments'." Tara said rolling her eyes.

"Hey gothic bitch, don't go intellectually insane on us now." Tara said punching Raven's shoulder lightly as she seemed to snap back to reality.

"I looked through all the records. We all had a chance to get out of here and they lied about our release dates. You and I were supposed to be released a month ago." Raven said leaning on a wall folding her arms in deep thought.

"Why'd they want to keep us here? That's what you're missing witch. We're a bunch of teens. We're not highly trained, our parents are low lives, and we've lost every thing there was worth losing. We're lower than the lowest. It doesn't make sense." Tara said climbing up the small ladder and leaning on her bunk bed. Arms folded behind her staring at the ceiling. Kory was completely clueless on why as well.

"Unless…" Raven started.

"They knew it all along…" Tara continued.

"And let us get away with sneaking in…" Raven said.

"Just so they could…watch…us." Tara stated as both her and Raven's eyes widened. Tara and Raven started frantically looking around the room and finally Raven spotted a small camera. She punched it as the glass cracked.

"They know." She said in defeat.

"This isn't a discipline institute. It's a lab and we're the rats." Tara said.

"We are being…tested on?" Kory asked.

"Yeah. It all makes sense, our powers, and the chemicals in the food _were_ bio hazardous. The reason Tara didn't detect it was-"

"That they kept it at an amount that wouldn't kill us. The mysterious deaths, they must OD'd on the stuff. You noticed all those kids ate like animals." Tara said interrupting her.

"We've got to find someway to escape." Raven said.

"We can't do it alone. We're going to need help." Tara said.

"Might I suggest the three gentlemen we met yesterday-"

"NO." Tara and Raven said in unison.

"_Anyone_ besides those idiots is good." Raven muttered.

"How about Garth, Roy, and Wally, they were some of the closest people to run out of this joint." Tara suggested.

"I don't think we should let too many people in on this." Raven replied as a knocking sound was heard. Raven opened the door and three boys were pushed in.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Tara asked shocking Robin a bit by her sudden change in attitude.

"There checking the rooms on the left side, you know all the odd numbers. They're doing even next." Vic said.

"Thanks for helping me out earlier…don't do it again." Robin said to Tara.

"I don't intend to." Tara replied coldly.

"You guys know anything about the break in?" Robin asked.

"Friend Raven, Tara and I-"

"Just found out about it." Raven said as Tara elbowed Kory in the ribs.

"Really. What smells like burnt cigarettes?" Vic said sniffing the air.

"Just took a long drag." Tara said.

"You smoke?" Gar asked.

"Yeah, that a problem Logan?" Tara asked.

"No sir, I mean ma'am." Gar said. There was a long moment of silence.

"So…we're going to be here for a while. What do you guys want to talk about?" Gar asked as Tara walked over to a drawer and pulled out a can of beer. Gar and Vic stared at her.

"You guys want?" Tara asked.

"That's stuff's gonna kill you." Vic said.

"Eh, I've had a pretty good run." Tara said shrugging opening the can.

"Toss one over here." Robin said as Tara tossed him a can.

"You keep those stashed in there?" Robin asked as she nodded.

"You better hid 'em. There searching every inch, even the drawers." Robin said opening the can and taking a sip.

"Well…you guys figure out a topic?" Gar asked attempting to break the silence.

"Oh, I got one. What age do you wanna get laid?" Vic asked as Tara gagged on her beer and coughed for a while.

"Typical male question" Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Just wondering. For me probably when I hit legal drinking age, probably get stoned beyond reasoning, and you know the rest." Vic said.

"Since when was the last time you did anything legal?" Robin asked smirking.

"A while back I guess, didn't think I'd get caught. How bout you Gar?" Vic asked.

"Gee I dunno, I guess when I meet that special someone as soon as we're both ok with it and all." Gar said twiddling his thumbs.

"You mean Te-"

"Victor" Gar said interrupting him.

"Seriously quit making out with your pillow when you're sleeping, its sick and what sucks more is when Vic I and are awake we have to watch." Robin said as Gar's face flushed with embarrassment.

"We _really_ didn't need to know that." Raven said disgusted. There was another knock on the door.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but you'll have to stay in this room until this afternoon." The guard said.

"Do you not realize that there are two _opposite_ genders in _one_ room?" Raven asked.

"You girls can defend yourselves." The guard said before slamming the door, not noticing there were two kids with beer in their hands.

"Idiots" Raven muttered.

"So…looks like we're sharing a room." Robin said winking at Kory.

"This is _our_ room, which means there _will_ be rules." Tara said both Raven and her smirking.

"Rule 1: No sharing beds. I don't care if the floor is cold or hard." Raven said.

"Rule 2: If you go through our clothes there will be consequences." Tara said.

"Rule 3: If you don't control your hormones around us you will each get your heads dunked into the toilet to receive multiple swirlies. Tara and I will see to it personally." Raven said.

"Rule 4: Leave Kory alone Dick, you're a bad influence." Tara said.

"Hey, it's not like you can blame me if you look at her-"

"Don't even finish it." Raven said going on her bunk bed.

"Hey there's one extra bed." Gar said.

"You…don't want to sleep in that." Tara said climbing up the ladder and pulling the sheets over herself.

"What's wrong with it? It's perfectly fine." Vic said walking towards it.

"Some really sick kid used to sleep there…she puked and accidentally wetted herself on the first day. Found out she died a few months ago and that's been empty ever since." Raven said as Robin finally noticed a strange smell.

"We never bothered to clean it." Tara added.

"Dude"

"Aww…man that is gross"

"Disgusting" Gar, Victor and Robin said.

"Aren't girls supposed to be clean or something?" Gar asked.

"We don't have gloves and we didn't think we'd be getting a roommate. We sprayed it a lot with stuff but it still stinks like shit. Why else do you think me and Rae shower at least a million times each day?" Tara asked as all the guys got on the floor. After a long moment of silence Gar spoke.

"I can't sleep." He said.

"We don't care." Tara said using her pillow as a sound barrier.

"How bout if I give you a hug?" Gar asked as Tara threw her empty can of beer at him, smacking the side of his head.

"Give it a rest Gar." Robin groaned, he couldn't manage to get any sleep either. Victor was sleeping like a log.

"Do you possess the uncomfortable feeling of resting on the ground?" Kory asked

"Well sort of." Robin said folding his arms and placing them behind his head.

"Do you wish to rest on this mattress?" Kory asked.

"Nah it's ok." Robin said smiling.

"But if it is too cold or hard you may rest in this area and I may rest on the ground…" Kory said as Robin got up and placed his arms on her bed, his head using his arms as a support.

"It's ok really. Not tired?" Robin asked.

"I am feeling the insecure emotion. Perhaps I am the 'homesick'?" Kory asked as Robin chuckled.

"Is there something humorous?" Kory asked.

"I almost forgot you were new here. Maybe you are a bit homesick. I got really nervous when I came here too…but I got used to it. That's what you have to do, give it sometime." Robin said.

"You are not much of a male reproductive organ as Tara and Raven claimed. You are… perhaps very nice, just misunderstood." Kory said.

"Maybe everyone here is." Robin replied.

* * *

A.N. I was sort of thinking of a BB/T pairing, then when I looked at the profiles of a few reviewers...I reconsidered. So I won't be run out of town with people tailing me with pitch forks, I'll make it one-sided. Gar'll have a crush on her but she'll just see him as a good friend. I don't really know how to make this work with a BB/R pairing without changing Raven and turning her into a completely out of character person. You'll probably get the next chapter by next week. Thanks for taking the time to read and hopefully review this. 


	5. Journals or Diaries

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

Terra Markov woke up, picked out her spare set of orange pants, a shirt and exited the room...not before tripping over Robin. He snorted as she ran out of the room mumbling an apology. The only ones in the room were the boys, being the lazy guys they were they didn't want to miss the chance to sleep in on a Sunday. 

"Stupid bitch" Robin said waking up, then again how would you feel if someone stepped on your stomach? He nudged Victor waking him up.

"The girls are gone…let's raid their stuff." Robin said with a devilish smirk.

"Hey BB, they're killing animals outside." Vic said.

"SAVE THE ANIMALS!" Gar shouted about to run out the door until Vic grabbed him but the arm.

"One really sad kid" Robin said shaking his head.

"Hey I'm still here." Gar said.

"I know. You wanted to see what they've got in their room?" Robin said as he looked through some of the cabinets.

"Awesome" Gar said.

"What'd you find?" Vic asked.

"They have Mega Monkey's 5 in here." Gar said.

"Really, that just came out, how'd they get that?" Vic said walking over.

"Hey guys check it out, blackmail central." Robin said throwing them each a book.

"Come on Rob it's a Sunday, no one wants to learn on a Sunday." Gar grumbled.

"Beast boy…this isn't just any book. It's a diary." Vic said in amazement. Gar dropped the book immediately.

"Do you know how badly Rae is gonna kill us if she finds out we went through their diaries. They'll hang us then burn our dead corpses." Gar said in a shrill voice.

"They're not going to find out. Besides didn't you ever wonder what Terra thought about you?" Robin asked as Gar looked back at the book he dropped.

"No. I'm not going to get dragged into this." Gar said folding his arms over his chest then turning away.

"Come on BB you know you want to." Vic said as Gar turned around and picked up the book.

"Maybe just one little peak wouldn't hurt." He said.

"Hey guys check this out, its Rae's first entry." Vic said as Robin and Gar peered over his shoulder.

_Dear Journal,_

_I never thought I'd admit it…but I'm scared. I don't know anyone here and they're all going to kill me in my sleep. I know it. This'll probably be my only way of venting and if I survive I want to look back at this…or at least give this to my mother who'll never know what happened to me. I probably should start by explaining why I'm in this hell hole. _

_I went over to get a loan from the bank. There was this huge bitch at the counter. I asked her for a loan of $10,000 dollars. She said an obvious answer "no". Then again who'd give ten thousand bucks to some street punk? I can't exactly say my clothing was…suitable. They were some worn out jeans and a black t shirt that I've had for a while. Mother needed the money for life support. She was dying. What was I supposed to do? I've searched every newspaper and I still can't find a job. I asked...ok begged her and showed her some of my mother's health records on why I needed the money. What she said next got me thrown in here. _

"_You're nothing but some pathetic kid who wants to go out and blow that money on drugs and clothing. I could care less if your mother's a fucking whore who got herself landed in the hospital-"_

_That's when I pulled out that pistol Tara gave me for a birthday present…interesting gift isn't it? That had to be one of the most stupidest things I've ever done. I just wanted to empty that bitch's guts so badly. Any way the bitch pulled an alarm and I got shipped here. Tara came over to visit today. This is how the conversation went:_

"_Damn it Rae I didn't know you'd actually use it. I'll find someway to break you out of this shit bag. It's my fault. I didn't know you were gonna…" Tara said as massaged her temples._

"_You don't have to. It was my decision-"_

"_I've got it. I'll go over to Big Ricky's. He's got all the latest tech and maybe there'll be some secret passageway. I'll get the blueprints to you by tomorrow. Later." Tara said before running out. I actually got the blueprints by this afternoon. Tara's a fast worker and she's pretty good with the underground trade, since Big Ricky's is like a black market... well you get the picture. There wasn't a secret passage way but Garth or Aqualad they call him tried sneaking through the pipes since he knew the waterways. He almost got out but someone ratted him out. Guess you can't trust anyone here.  
_

_- Raven_

"So that's how Raven got the blueprints of the building. She had outside help…" Robin thought to himself. Gar was in his own little world skimming through the first page of Terra's book.

_Dear Journal,_

_Me and Rae decided on calling it a journal cause diary sounded too girly. That or it's just me. I'm still terrified. I can't believe he- I get chills up my spine just thinking about it. I-I killed someone. I didn't mean to hurt him. Well I did but I didn't want to kill him. Oh man I still can't believe that happened it all went so fast. I should've taken the bus that day. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. I'm afraid to even sleep now. Every night someone's screaming bloody murder, I think that was the guy I killed. He was stumbling a lot, probably drunk. Why didn't I just beat him up? I didn't have to blow his brains out…_

_Raven said there was something wrong with me the other day. Being the book worm she was, she looked it up. Something about some kind of disorder I forgot what it was called, she said I had a split personality and that I needed therapy. They don't have a psychologist who specializes with trauma, so they sent me to the warden's office…Mr. Wilson's actually pretty nice and he understands. I tell him just about everything…I hope I won't regret it soon…_

_-Terra_

_P.S. I just saw that Beast boy guy starting at me today. I wonder if he likes me._

"You have no idea." Gar mumbled flipping through several other pages meanwhile Robin was searching through a particular diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I do not understand how I am in this terrible dwelling. Mother and Father have always raised me properly. I was in school all the time. How is it possible that I have 'jacked' the mayor's car? I know that my sister, Kom had done this dreadful act but what was I to say? Mother, father, my sister is an evil glempork. They would never believe me. I still ponder the fact on how she 'framed' me. _

_I am a bit disturbed by such strange surroundings and people. Those that do such things in my country are known as Klorbag Varblurnelks. These people seem to dislike the people that "suck up to 'the man'" as roommate Tara describes me. Oh…I am mildly disturbed by the manners and profanity of these people. Several of the guards allow them to do such wrong acts such as fighting. I am trying to accomplish the act of meditating as friend Raven does. She claims it is a form of 'venting'. I try to think of all the happy things like flowers, kittens, or laughter of children, but I fear it will take more for me to 'survive' this dreadful institution._

_-Kory_

"So what are you thinking about that dance next week?" A voice said beyond the door.

"I don't do dances." Raven said pushing the door open.

"Is that my…" Terra started, shocked, eyes as wide as saucers. Raven glared at them then cracked her knuckles.

"Some one's going to be in a world of hurt." Raven said malicious voice it almost sounded demonic.

"Uh…hey Rae…we were just a-"

"Looking around and then-"

"Your diaries fell out." Gar, Vic, and Robin improvised as Terra placed her hands on her hips.

"What were you _looking_ for in _our_ room and how did they all just _fall_ out if they were in different places? What even gave you the _right_ to look through them?" Terra asked.

"We got…really curious…won't happen again." Robin said.

"Oh…we'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Raven said grinning like a maniac…

* * *

A few hours later 

"I told you we shouldn't-" Gar said.

"Shut up Beast boy." Robin said.

"I can't believe we got beaten up by a bunch of girls." Vic said. They were all hanging on the flagpole…by their underwear.

"I didn't even know my underwear could stretch that long." Gar mused.

"Aside from being humiliated, getting our pictures taken about a million times and a bunch of people pointing and laughing, can this day get any worse?" Robin asked as Terra and Raven walked by.

"How're you guys holding up?" Raven said after cupping her mouth to amplify the sound.

"Come on Rae we've been up here for hours and my butt hurts…" Gar complained.

"You think we're being too harsh. After all we did knock 'em out then embarrass them in front of the whole joint." Terra said as Raven looked at her.

"Nah" They said in unison as more kids walked by, pointed and laughed.

"Hello Friend Raven, friend Terra. Why are the boys hanging by their undergarments on the area where we must salute and speak the pledge of allegiance?" Kory asked.

"They looked through our journals and in your case your diary." Raven said in a monotone as Kory gasped.

"You should be ashamed. You mustn't violate the privacy of others." Kory yelled then out of anger she threw her muffin at them. It smacked Robin in the eye.

"Ah. I'm blind." Robin yelled.

"Uh… Way to go Star?" Terra said shrugging as Kory trudged off.

"Hey you coming?" Raven asked as Terra looked back at the flagpole.

"I'll be there in a sec." Terra said as Raven turned around and ran after Kory. Terra walked over to the flagpole and cut the rope a bit with her switchblade, then ran over to the cafeteria where her friends awaited. A girlish scream was heard behind her then a thud, as Terra giggled and met up with her friends.

* * *

A.N. I know it's a lot shorter than the other chapters, but I needed an interlude and this just popped up. Some of you were misunderstood by what I wrote earlier. To specify the pairings: RobxStar and one-sided BBxT. I'll figure out what to do with Vic and Raelater, they're just like siblings in this case. 


	6. Cyborg

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

In a dark room a man was sitting in a chair. He had on some sort of armor and several weapons attached to it. 

"The boy knows too much…he must be eliminated." The man said.

"Such a waste of intelligence not to mention he was my star pupil… How shall it be done master?"

* * *

The Cafeteria 

"Come on Rob, you know you want to." Gar said shoving a plate of tofu in front of his face.

"Beast boy… it is 7:30. I'm tired and I really don't need this." Robin groaned. Monday and he already missed the weekend.

"Just one bite" Gar said.

"It's disgusting, gross, and tastes like nothing at all." Robin said shoving the plate away.

"Hey you said you got us into that mess and if there was someway to make it up. Just eat it." Gar said.

"No."

"Please?"

"Not happening."

"Hello friends!" A cheery voice said interrupting their argument.

"Uh…hey Kory" Robin said feeling nervous.

'_Why the heck do I feel like I'm going to wet myself, I've talked to girls before. This one shouldn't be any different, right?'_ Robin asked himself.

"Hey Rob you feeling ok?" Vic asked noticing Robin was twitching a bit.

"Do you wish to consume the break of the fast with Friend Raven, Terra and I?" Kory asked.

"Sure why not?" Robin asked smirking. If there was anything he loved it was annoying those two. They walked over to the table were Terra was opening a can of Pepsi.

"What are they doing here?" Raven asked in a monotone.

"I asked them to consume the break-fast with us." Kory replied as Raven and Terra groaned…this wasn't going to end well.

"You're drinking soda in the morning?" Robin asked Terra who was gulping it down, she placed the can down.

BURP

"Yup, then again why are you here, don't you have some innocent kid to bother?" Terra asked.

"They all ran away, losers…" Robin said pulling a chair and taking a seat as Gar and Vic did the same. No one talked and no one looked at one another, except Gar who was staring at Terra, whom was poking at her pancake with a fork.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing" Gar replied, no one spoke after that.

"Oh glorious we are getting along, yes?" Kory asked as the glass of silence shattered. There were several grumbles and people glaring at each other.

"Victor." A voice said causing people to look toward the left. There was a man some where in his early sixties. He had grey hair and a white robe.

"…Hello Mr. Blood can I help you?" Vic asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Please call me Brother Blood." He said.

"Freakin' gay hippie" Robin muttered.

"What was that Mr. Grayson?" Mr. Blood asked.

"Nothing sir" Robin replied 'innocently'.

"As I was saying Victor, I wanted to congratulate you on your project. It was most… exquisite." Mr. Blood said.

"Uh…thanks, I guess but I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Rob and BB." Vic said.

"Oh but you formed the plans for it. By the way can you put this in the storage room, I still have a few errands to run." Mr. Blood said handing him a large box.

"No prob." Vic said taking the box as Mr. Blood left.

"I don't like that guy…seems nice…too nice." Raven said as Vic got up and headed towards the storage room.

"Way freaky dude…Vic's his favorite and that's kind of weird since those three are the ones who suck up to him." Gar said pointing another table. The table consisted of a midget, a tall person who was a bit bulky with muscle but looked like an idiot, and a pale girl with pink hair.

"Who are those people?" Kory asked.

"Mikron O'Jeneus, Baran Flinders, and don't know her name." Robin said pointing to the individuals.

"There otherwise known as science geek, all brawn but no brain, and freaky goth kid." Gar said as Raven glared.

"Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx…least that's what they call themselves…best if you say away from them. They mean business." Terra said as Jinx tripped a kid who fell into an exploding pie with a stink bomb in it Gizmo placed, and to make matters worse, Mammoth gave that kid a wedgie.

"They are quite…malicious." Kory said.

"Tell me about it. How'd you think I got my green hair?" Gar asked.

* * *

The Hallway 

"Now let's see…storage room…here." Vic said opening the door, behind it was two rooms. One said storage and the other said OPEN. Vic placing the box down, he tried turning the knob to the storage room. It wouldn't budge.

"Damn it, forgot to ask Blood for the keys." Vic said looking at the other door, tempted to open it.

"Come on Stone, get yourself together. Who knows what's behind that door? It's probably locked anyway…" Vic said taking his hand away from the knob. Despite his words, curiosity got the better of him. He placed his hand on the knob again and turned it, surprised to find it open. He clicked on the light switch.

"Man this looks like a complete replica of dad's office." Vic said looking around. His father worked at Star Labs and this room was filled with technology, chemicals, beakers and some strange, yet familiar machine. The metal was shaped like a large ark, with many cables in the back, linked to what looked like a super computer. It even had the STAR LABS logo on printed on the side.

"…I think pops was saying he was working on some long-range inter-dimensional study and observation project…this looks exactly like it but he said Star Labs didn't finish it yet. Now why the heck would it be here?" Vic asked studying the controls trying to remember what his father told him. Of course being the athletic teen that he was he wasn't interested in science, ironic since his parents were experts in that field.

After getting a good look he turned around and walked towards the exit. Just as he was about an inch away from the door, it slammed shut. Victor desperately tried to open the door to find it locked…it was a set up. Even worse…the inter-dimensional machine turned on…

* * *

The Cafeteria 

"What's taking him so long?" Gar asked. He was bored, the others had nothing to talk about and Raven excluded herself, beginning to meditate. For a second or two Gar thought he saw her floating, he shrugged it off.

'_After all people don't float up into the air, right? Unless you're Superman…yeah he's cool.'_ Gar mused.

"Perhaps he forgot where the room of storage was?" Kory asked.

"No…Vic knows this place like the back of his hand…though he can't seem to find his middle finger." Robin said as Kory gasped.

"He cut off…his finger?" Kory asked.

"No Kory, I think he means he can't find the center connecting all the rooms, like how the main hall's connected to a missing room that me and Rae can't seem to get on our blueprint. A missing piece of a puzzle… I've checked all the websites…but it seemed to never exist at all. Oh yeah and Dick…give me back my blueprints." Terra said.

"Who's going to make me?" Robin asked as Terra kicked him where it hurt, the blueprints fell out of his pocket, she took them.

"I can be mean when I have to be." She said as he doubled over.

"The Control Room" Raven gasped snapping out of her meditation stance.

"What?" Robin squeaked since he was still in pain.

"That's where they're all connected to and the storage rooms located near the-"

"Oh shit…but Vic wouldn't go _in there_ right?" Robin said his pain disappearing as a look of concern swept over his face. It was followed by a blood curling scream. Kory never thought she could hear something that terrifying out of a horror movie but this was real, oh so very real.

"Guess I spoke too soon." Robin said as the five of them rushed towards the exit of the cafeteria only to be blocked by guards.

"There's been another security breech. No one comes in, no one gets out." The guard said.

"My friend's out there." Robin said trying to push past him. There were just too many guards. Terra looked at a chunk of tofu left on the table.

'_The warden's going to kill me…but they need help…I'm so sorry Slade…'_ Terra thought picking up the plate.

"…FOOD FIGHT!" She yelled slamming the plate of tofu into the guards face as he screamed.

"AHHHH IT BURNS!"

Within seconds everyone started throwing food at the guards.

"But it's soy protein." Gar said as Terra grabbed him by the collar of his shirt dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"It just had to be the tofu didn't it?" Gar asked running as Terra shrugged, smiling. That smile made him melt and he completely forgot about that incident. Robin kicked a door down that concealed two rooms. Raven tried opening the storage room door but it was locked, while Robin tried the other door and nearly lost his breakfast from what he saw.

"Victor? Holy shit" Raven said surprising everyone, she said that. Victor Stone's body looked mangled. Parts of his body looked ripped off, twisted in spots that weren't supposed to be, some even bruised. The blood caused his clothing to stick to his skin.

"Vic…dude can you hear me?" Gar asked on the brink of tears.

"B-Beast boy…I got a chance to turn off the m-machine and send it b-back. I-it was an ambush." Vic stuttered from the lack of energy.

"Save your strength Friend. We shall find help." Kory said about to burst into tears she never seen such a sight. Robin ran over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Silas... Yes, I know I'm an idiotic delinquent… Wait NO DON"T HANG UP… That's not important now. Vic's almost dead."

"WHAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BOY?" The voice boomed over the telephone even the others could hear it as Robin held the phone away from his ear.

"He's hurt badly. He needs your help…bring those spare cybernetic parts. Go through the entrance and down the stairs on the left." Robin said he hung up. He placed the phone on the receiver and looked back at his friend. He hade to live…he just had to.

* * *

Silas Stone rushed over to Jump City Juvenile Hall as fast as he could, nearly running over everyone or everything with his car. It hit a fire hydrant but he was there. He had to save his son. Sure they never agreed on anything, Victor's love of sports and his love of science. He couldn't help it if Star Labs needed him 24/7. It was only now that he realized Victor needed him more. If he had been there for himhis sonwouldn't have hung out with the wrong crowd. He wouldn't be in Juvenile Hall in the first place. 

"It's my fault…oh Elinore, please forgive me. I never meant for this to happen to our son." Silas said remembering he made an oath to his wife before her death, to never let anything or anyonehurt their child. He ran out of his broken car, he could worry about that later. He pulled a large brief case out of the trunk. He pushed pass the guards after showing them his ID, he ran towards the infirmary. There lied the distorted body of his son, hooked to an IV.

"It's too late Mr. Stone. I'm sorry." Slade Wilson said as Silas pushed past him.

"Shut up and hand me those tools." Silas said grabbing a blowtorch out of his briefcase with one thought running through his head.

'_I won't lose you. Not now, not ever…' _

* * *

3:45 P.M. 

"I can't believe they all gave homework." Robin said grimly.

"But is it not to educate our minds?" Kory asked.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean we like doing it." Terra replied.

"Dude, who was that dude with the briefcase?" Gar asked.

"The only one who can save Victor." Robin said as the door open and out walked a tired man. Silas Stone was thirty nine years old but when he came out of that room, he worn out expression made him look ten years older.

"…How is he?" Robin asked afraid of the answer at the same time. Silas smiled weakly.

"He'll live." He said then frowned.

"…Just a lot differently" He added. They all went into the infirmary all shocked at what they saw. Victor Stone was nearly covered in metallic parts. The left half of his face was made of metal, his eye now a red color. Most of his arms and legs were now made of metal.

"Oww…my head." Victor said moving his metallic hand to his forehead.

"Friend Victor, you are well yes?" Kory asked not surprised of his transformation, even if she was, she was doing a good job hiding it.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Vic asked.

"You were- I- Ask your friends. Now if you kids will excuse me I need a talk with the warden." Silas said exiting the room and walking towards the Warden's Office.

"You're not really that close to him aren't you?" Raven asked.

"I wanted to be an athlete, maybe join the Olympics one day. He always wanted me to fulfill _his_ dream, pass on the family traditionand become a scientist. He used me as a test subject once, boosted my IQ to a 170." Vic said.

"Doesn't seem to have any bad side effects" Raven said as more silence followed.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Vic asked as Terra started finding something amusing about the floor. Gar rubbed his arm, hoping he didn't have to tell him. Kory opened her mouth a few times as if trying to speak then closed it. Only Raven and Robin were the only ones holding a stern expression. Victor looked at his hands and the rest of his body in horror.

"I'm…a freak some kind of monster... I'm just another one of his stupid experiments." Vic said clenching his fists.

"He saved your life." Terra said.

"I'd rather die." Vic replied as Robin walked over to unplug a security camera and rewire it, just incase.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Raven asked.

"Some kind of vortex and then this blob thing came out and attacked me." Vic said.

"Well…if it makes you feel any better you're really shining today." Gar said with two thumbs up.

"Not now Beast boy." Robin said.

"Dude I was just trying to-"

"Gar…not now." Terra said softly.

"Blood" Raven said.

"Yeah I know it's still in my clothes and all-"

"Not that...Brother Blood." Raven said cutting him off.

"Him? Come on Rae you got to be kidding me." Vic said.

"He set you up, when you think about it, it _is_ pretty obvious." Robin said.

"Question is, why?" Gar added.

"Perhaps you were the closest one to figuring out the blueprints without outside help." Kory said.

"And you probably know more about this place then any of us, after all you did come here first." Robin added.

"They're picking us down one by one." Raven said.

"We're going to need a plan." Terra said.

"I suggest we gather a group of trained gerbils and revolution." Gar said as everyone just stared at him.

"Form an underground rebellion force and plan a sneak attack." Raven said.

"The rebellion force will attract too much attention." Robin said.

"Got any other ideas Boy Blunder?" Raven asked.

"…We could limit this rebellion force and cause a riot." Robin said.

"But what's to stop them from preventing it. A sneak attack seems better. We could unplug all the circuits in the control room and-"

"It's still too risky, it'll get us all killed." Robin said interrupting Raven. They argued for a while both flinging rational counter attacks, while Terra, Gar, Kory and Vic watched.

"Enough! We'll each think of a plan then vote." Raven said.

"We'd you become a democrat?" Robin asked.

"When'd you get a brain?" Raven asked smirking.

"Shut it…we'll start with Vic-"

"No…Not Victor… call me Cyborg."

* * *

A.N. I was looking through some of my past chapters and I forgot one thing... Thanks for all the reviews people, I'm really flattered and pretty glad people aren't pairing biased. Just so you know all the names Silas, Baran and Mikron, were all the names of the comic book characters. Oh yeah, yesterday's episode 'Go', kicked MAJOR ARSE…sorry just had to get that out of my system. 


	7. The Teen Titans

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

The Warden's Office 

"I _demand_ my son to be release today Wilson." Silas Stone said sternly.

"He was trespassing on unauthorized grounds." Slade Wilson replied.

"Victor would never-"

"How well do you really know your son?" Slade interrupted.

"I…I know him enough, to know he wouldn't do so such a thing." Silas said.

"This security camera shows otherwise." Slade said clicking a part the remote on his wrist. A television in his room showed Victor walking into the room.

"His accident was self inflicted, he brought this on himself." Slade said.

"I'd like to see this room of yours." Silas replied as Slade got off his chair and led him over near a door. The door had two more doors behind it. One said STORAGE ROOM and the other said CAUTION DO NOT ENTER: ALL TRESPASSERS WILL BE PROSECUTED.

"What is in this room anyway?" Silas asked suspiciously.

"This is our room where we keep all the records." Slade said opening the door and sure enough it was filled with file cabinets.

"I…I don't know what to say Mr. Wilson, though I do wonder…how exactly did Victor end up in his condition?" Silas asked.

"...Several machines in there are a bit old and the pipes are rusty. Perhaps he was… fooling around with some of the pipes-"

"He does work out quite often and gets his hands on anything he can use… I'm terribly sorry Mr. Wilson, though I must advise you to keep a closer eye on your… residents." Silas said.

"Now if you excuse me I must have a talk with some of my students." Slade said walking out.

* * *

Raven Roth, Garfield Logan, Richard Grayson, Kory Anders, and Terra Markov sat in the warden's office. 

"I doesn't make sense. I could've sworn it said OPEN and how'd a hi-tech room turn into some dumb old filing room?" Robin asked.

"This is all Slade's work. We're in his territory he controls everything and nearly everyone." Raven whispered back before the door opened.

"Terra Markov" Slade said as Terra got up nervously.

"The guards say you've started that food fight earlier. Is this true?" Slade asked as Terra looked down, not responding.

"Do not lie." He said.

"Yes" Terra said in almost a whisper.

"I'm very ashamed…I almost expected better of you." Slade said. Raven looked up at her.

'_Must be pretty hard for her, he's like an idol to her, though imagine why.'_ Raven thought.

Slade place a finger under her chin lifting it up, forcing her to look him in the eye. As swift as a bullet, he threw a fist at her face, sending her back slamming into a wall. Gar almost jumped out of his seat if it wasn't for Robin and Raven holding him back.

"Richard Grayson" Slade called up his next victim.

"I take full responsibility for all of these people. It was my idea to go after Victor." Robin said boldly. Slade threw a punch at his face, but Robin ducked and sent a kick towards his stomach.

"Opps. Too slow, you're getting too old for this Slade." Robin said grinning wildly, his daring expression making Kory blush. Slade got up and sent a few more blows he couldn't stop. Robin did a back flip, as he was about to land he aimed akick towardsSlade's face. It would've been enough to knock him out if it actually hit him, but Slade managed to grab his foot and fling him against a wall.

"I hope this teaches you not to disregard the rules of this institute. Now get out." Slade said. He walked over to Terra and injected a clear liquid from a needle into her neck. She cringed then brought her legs up to her chest. Robin got up and sent a glare towards Slade while Gar and Raven helped Terra, who seemed to be in a daze.

* * *

Many Hours Later 

Raven Roth yawned as she glanced at the wall clock.

"She doesn't have schizophrenia." Raven said as Kory walked over to the computer. They snuck into the library after half past eleven at night.

"What is it Friend Raven?" Kory asked.

"I analyzed the injection he gave her. It's not medication for her hallucinations. It's what's _causing_ them. That needle was filled with LSD." Raven said.

"What is this 'LSD'?" Kory asked.

"It's a hallucinogen, basically pathetic drug users use it to get some delusional visions to escape reality, imbeciles." Raven said pushing her chair back and closing the computer. She walked out and bumped into something hard.

'_Shit, should've known there'd be guards.'_ She mentally cursed herself for her carelessness until she saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Raven whispered.

"I should be asking you the same question." Cyborg replied.

"Where is Friend Gar?" Kory asked.

"He's watching her sleep… I'm telling you that is one really sad and weird kid. So what brings you two lovely ladies up at this hour, midnight walk?" Robin asked.

"We were attempting to find the cause of Friend T-"

"Couldn't sleep" Raven said using her powers to close Kory's mouth from the inside so the boy's wouldn't see.

'_She still hasn't learned you can't trust idiots like these any day.'_ Raven thought.

"You're lying." Cyborg said.

"No shit Sherlock." A voice said.

"Tara, you're supposed to be in bed by now." Raven said.

"Gee thanks mom. I found vegetable boy watching me. Besides did you really think you weren't gonna let me in on the fun?" Tara asked.

"Does she do that a lot?" Robin asked as Raven sighed and took a piece of paper nearby writing two names again.

"Split personality. Tara takes over during 6 P.M. to 5:59 A.M. and Terra takes over the rest of the time. It's like two people sharing the same body. Tara's everything Terra isn't. She's fearless and more of a street punk. Terra's more of a shy person and is really obedient, Slade knows this so he takes advantage of her cause he's an asshole, got it?" Raven asked.

"Sort of" Robin said scratching his head.

"Where it BB anyway?" Cyborg asked.

"Broom closet. Serves that little stalker…" Tara muttered as Cyborg stumbled a bit lifting one leg at a time as if he was marching slowly or his leg was asleep, making a large noise doing so.

"What're you doing?" Raven asked.

"Hey I'm still getting used to this mechanical stuff it ain't that easy you know. I had to try an hour to move my fingers right." Cyborg said finally gaining his composure and walking right.

"Just keep it down. You don't want to wake everyone up, especially the warden." Robin said as Cyborg walked over and opened a door. Gar had a black eye. He was also bound and gagged with rope. Cyborg, with his metallic fingers, trembling, somehow managed to untie him.

"Oww… That's some woman." Gar said.

"So what are you exactly doing awake at this hour?" Robin asked.

"You tell me and I'll do the same with you." Raven said as Robin considered his options.

'_Like some kind of secret exchange…fair enough.' _Robin thought

"You start." Raven said as Robin reluctantly answered.

"Silas gave Cyborg one hell of an annoying, though resourceful lecture. He said there was a trespassing sign and it was just a file cabinet as mentioned before. I brought him along to find out why. Now you're here…" Robin droned off leaving them to finish.

"As Gar-"

"Beast boy" Gar interrupted.

"Fine. As _Garfield_-"

"I told you not to call me that, it sound's so babyish." Gar said.

"Since you're acting like one it's only fair for me to call you that. As Gar knows Terra has what we thought to be schizophrenia. Turn's out Slade's 'medication' is the drug known as LSD." Raven said.

"Knew that bastard was crazy" Robin mumbled.

"You're the one who's obsessing over his next plot Boy Blunder." Raven said in a monotone as the rest of the group proceeded to walking towards the room adjacent to the storage room.

"That-But- I- That's impossible. I'm telling you I know what I saw." Cyborg said looking at the sign. Robin inspected the metallic plate saying CAUTION.

"Something just doesn't feel right. Tara give me your switchblade." Robin said.

"What for?" She asked.

"Give it to him." Raven replied as Tara reluctantly reached into her pocket. Robin took the switchblade, its stainless steel glimmering in the dark. He took the blade and scratched off some of the paint revealing several letters underneath it. He continued on other parts until it finally said OPEN.

"The bastard's good…really good." Tara said as the others nodded in agreement.

"However that still does not explain why the room of control looked like the room of filing." Kory said as she turned the knob. It looked like any other room full of cabinets and rusty pipes. Raven tapped her finger on her chin and looked around. There was a small light in the corner. She walked towards it, careful not to activate any alarms or booby traps.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" She whispered using her powers to bring the object down. She examined it then pressed a button. The room was no longer a filing room, it was surrounded by technology. Kory gasped.

"A holographic generator" Kory said.

"A graphic what?" Gar asked.

"Latest in underground technology. Used for disguise to sneak into buildings, that's what I've heard from Jason." Tara said referring to her ex-boyfriend.

"Do you hear everything from him?" Gar asked annoyed.

"I told you there's nothing between us. You can't blame me that I work for his dad." Tara said folding her arms over her chest.

"If it's underground tech then how'd Kory know what it was?" Gar asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Her parent's are loaded." Robin said.

"And you would know because-"

"My father owns a huge company." Robin said cutting Gar off.

"He's the heir to Wayne Enterprises. I remember reading an article about you." Cyborg stated.

"Then why's he here, Kory got tossed here cause someone framed her. I blew someone's brains out. Raven threatened a bank with a heater. Beast boy started a protest outside of Mega Meaty Meat-"

"Aww man I love that place." Cyborg said interrupting Tara.

"Dude it kills animals and it has meat juice. What kind of place has meat juice?" Gar asked.

"A really good place that's what, who do you think won the meat chugger's contest three years in a row?" Cyborg said grinning.

"Five pounds of artery killing, over cholesterol greasy pounds of meat…I'm sure that's really healthy." Raven said sarcastically.

"I got brought in here for murder." Robin said as Kory gasped.

"Why would you take an innocent life?" Kory asked desolately, not wanting to believe her new friend would do such a thing.

"Anthony Zucco was anything but innocent. He murdered my parents and if he were still alive I'd torture and make sure he has a painful death." Robin said with spite.

"So you did not commit the act of taking one's life?" Kory asked.

"Someone beat me to the punch but I was credited with his murder, least to say my father wasn't happy." Robin said as Kory sighed.

"If most of us were framed or had a good reason to go with the 'bail', why are we here and how it that we were coincidentally thrown in here, while others were let free?" Kory asked.

"We're probably resistant to the chemicals they put in the food." Cyborg said pressing a few buttons on his arm.

CLANK

"Someone's coming." Tara said as Raven placed the holographic generator back and they all hid. Six people, one cabinet, extremely cramped and nervous.

"Pathetic mortal, you were supposed to kill him." A voice said.

"Please master, understand the boy is stronger and more intelligent then I presumed." Another said.

"It's Slade and Blood." Gar whispered.

"I want them dead…besides the girl." Slade said.

"Did the synthoids come in yet?" Blood asked.

"They'll be the temporary replacement for the pathetic excuse for the guards." Slade said locking the door before walking out.

"Dude, get your foot out of my face." Gar said as they tried to untangle themselves from the cramped space. Cyborg got out and they all fell on the floor.

"Ouch" Tara replied getting up and dusting herself off.

"The doors locked." Robin said trying the door. He put one foot on the door and attempted to pull the knob off.

"You're telling me we're locked in?" Raven asked.

"Seems like it…" Robin said.

"Dude totally not cool. If we're stuck in here and they find us we're busted." Gar said.

"…Can you rewire that arm into some kind of weapon?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"I think so…I'm gonna need some tools though…" Cyborg said as Raven grabbed some nearby power tools.

"Knock yourself out." She said handing them to him.

"Thanks…but it's going to take a while." Cyborg said.

"How long, exactly?" Tara asked.

"About an hour" Cyborg replied glumly.

"Well…this could be a good chance to know each other." Robin said pulling up a chair and taking a seat.

"Reminds me of peer mediation… I hated that class." Tara muttered.

"Was that the class they asked you what job your mom-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tara said glaring at Gar.

"Ok…you've heard about mine what about your parents…we'll go around left to right." Robin said.

"Oh goodie" Raven said sarcastically, she was first.

"My father's a drunk asshole and my mother's on the brink of dying." Raven said bluntly.

"I am most sorry. My parent's are kind, but my sister Kom Anders is how you say a female dog." Kory said.

"…My parents died in a boating accident, I live with my adoptive parents, Rita Farr and Steve Dayton." Gar said.

"Isn't Rita Farr a former actor and Steve Dayton a billionaire?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh…yeah about that…heh" Gar said.

"My dad ditched my mom and me when I was five. My mom gets drunk a lot and keeps trying to kill me so she could sue this place. Fucking bitch…I pay the rent anyway." Tara said.

"How _do_ you pay the rent?" Robin asked.

"I have a job you know. You think I'm some kind of bum? I don't need to be a rich kid to live." Tara said.

"What job do you have?" Kory asked as Tara looked at Raven not wanting to talk about it.

"She does work on a farm." Raven said as Gar bursted out into laughter.

"Never imagined you to be a farm girl" Gar said laughing.

"Sure…just so you know I slaughter chickens and cows every morning." Tara said smirking as Gar stopped abruptly.

"Dude…"

"I was joking. I do manual labor and don't touch the animals, vegetable boy." Tara said punching him in the arm.

"She does have a night life…" Raven said as a frown spread across Tara face.

"What is she, a hooker-?"

"Don't even go there bird boy." Tara said glaring daggers at Robin.

"She does cage matches." Raven said.

"My knorfka has told me of such 'cage battles'. They are most horrible and dangerous, why do you participate in such activities?" Kory asked.

"I _have_ to make a living somehow. I spend days starving cause I have to pay the rent. I just finished paying the debt up before I got tossed in here and I'll probably be greeted with more once I get out of here. Thanks to good ol' mom. I'll be glad if I find her dead by the time I'm out." Tara said.

"What about you Cyborg?" Gar asked.

"Me and my mom used to get along real well, but she's dead now… I don't like to talk about it…but she died in an accident when she and pops were working on an experiment. My dad and I _never_ get along. He wants me to be _like_ him. I wanted to be a football player someday. Look at me, now I'm some kind of freak cause of that Blood guy. I swear I'm gonna make him pay…" Cyborg said turning a screw on his arm.

"All done" He said.

"I thought you said an hour." Raven said.

"Took faster than I thought" He said shrugging and aiming at the door.

"Careful, we don't want to break…too…much…of…this…stuff…" Robin said then a smile spread across each of their faces, except Kory who was confused.

"Let's show Slade why to not mess with a bunch of teens." Tara said cracking her knuckles then grabbing a crowbar.

"Don't make too much noise. We don't want to wake anyone up and it's a surprise." Raven said as she smiled as well, freaking the guys out.

"Dude, Raven just smiled." Gar said as she glared.

"And you overuse the word 'dude'." Raven said.

"You know she's right." Cyborg said as Gar grumbled.

BOOM

"Whoops. My bad, didn't know that could blow up." Tara said covered in soot, she coughed.

"Friend Tara, why are you destroying objects in this room?" Kory asked.

"Uh…cause its fun?" Tara said.

"But these might be very useful tools for-"

"Annihilating us? Kory these people are trying to kill us…but she does have a point. Tara you think you could get some samples of that exploding stuff?" Robin asked.

"No prob. got a bunch of this stuff right here." Tara said filling a small empty container that looked like a grenade. She threw it.

BOOM

"Wicked awesome" Gar said looking over and filling more grenade shaped containers.

"Where'd you get those containers anyway?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah…you weren't here last year…Me and Rae caused havoc in the science lab. She wanted to examine some stuff so I just messed around with some beakers and deformed them." Tara said shrugging.

"Most of these are really dangerous chemicals. We could use them during the riot." Cyborg said.

"You know, we're like some kind of team and I thought it'd be cool if we had a name." Tara said. No one said anything.

"Yeah…it was a stupid idea anyway." She muttered.

"Actually I think it's a great idea." Gar said inching closer to her.

"Nice try Romeo." Tara said chuckling then shoving him a bit.

"Hey can't blame a guy for trying." He said pulling up a chair. He glanced at the wall clock and yawned, 1:52.

"How about the Delinquents?" Gar asked.

"…Nah." He said later.

"The Steelers?" Cyborg asked.

"Is that not a football team?" Kory asked

"What do you guys think about 'The Titans'?" Robin asked.

"Needs something added to it, something to make it stand out a bit." Tara suggested.

"The Teen Titans" Raven said bluntly surprising everyone she actually had a suggestion. Robin grinned.

"Now we've got ourselves a name." He said. Kory smiled, it was only a few days here and she already liked these people her parents and friends considered bums. These people were really…different. Different but nice, in her country being nice was considered a weakness needless to say her parents and sister saw her as a weakling. Thought she somehow managed to fit in with them, like she never could at school or at home.

"Hey Kory you coming?" Robin asked as she ran over. Oh yeah, she really _did_ like this place.

* * *

A.N. Well here's an early Christmas gift. Blended some stuff with the comic most of it true some of it not. Steve Dayton is Mento and Rita Farr is Elasti-girl. Anthony Zucco killed Rob's parentson the hi-wire. Really pissed to hear that they're going to canceled season 6 and no more Teen Titans, I've been hearing that for months. We must save that show by buying merchandise...as cheesy as that sounds. Well you could also write to them at: 

**Cartoon Network  
****1050 Techwood Drive****  
****Atlanta** **GA** **30318**

We'd really appriciate it for your contribution and try to write nice letters cause the harsh ones might really piss them off. Now this sounds like some kind of advertising crap... well happy reviewing and writing.


	8. Join The Goodside We Have Cookies

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

A.N. WARNING: There will be a one-sided BB/T kiss later in this chapter. Sorry BB/Rae shippers...

* * *

Tuesday- 7: 30 A.M. 

Kory Anders walked out of her room to join her friends. Raven and Terra were sitting at the breakfast table.

"So what'd you do with the needle?" Raven asked.

"…I flushed it." Terra said as Kory took a seat.

"Shall we do after school?" Kory asked.

"Detention" Raven and Terra said as Kory sighed.

"What do you do in this…'detention'?" Kory asked Raven pointed to the window behind her. There were many large boulders and pickaxes.

"We clear the ground normally we finish early because of Terra's powers." Raven said.

"I control earth." Terra said before Kory asked another question.

"Anders, Markov you have a visitor." A guard said as Kory and Terra got up and went over to a strange room. There was a glass tank with a telephone on each side. Kory smiled as she rushed over to a phone.

"Mother. I am elated to see you." Kory said smiling.

"So am I, are they treating you well here?" Lu Anders asked.

"The people are a bit strange…but kind." Kory said then she dragged Terra over.

"This is my new friend, Terra." Kory said.

"Uh… Hi Mrs. Anders" Terra said nervously before walking over to another chair.

"Pleased to meet you, but Kory I come baring bad news your friend Kitten has been thrown into this terrible place." Mrs. Anders said.

"It is…most terrible to hear. These people are generous but the guards are very…mean. I must go now. It was pleasant seeing you again." Kory said before hanging up and walking out.

"You're a bitch with serious mood swings and you can't get over yourself. I wanted to come here and say that so I could see your pathetic face-"

Terra hung up and walked away. She went over to the cafeteria with Kory.

"You ok?" Raven asked as Terra plopped down on the chair.

"I have to go now." She replied before running out.

"Is friend Terra alright?" Kory asked.

"Her bastard like boyfriend broke up with her. She'll probably wear herself out at the gym…again." Raven said.

"How did you- Shouldn't we-"

"I'm an empath. I deciphered the expression on her face and felt rejection and regret. She just needs sometime alone." Raven said taking another sip of her herbal tea.

* * *

There was a punching bag hooked in front of the trend mill. Terra set the machine to twenty miles per hour (the average human runs 15 mph). She started running and punching the bag, bruising her knuckles. 

"Why…am…I…so…stupid?" She asked herself as tears streamed down her face. She started running faster and punching more rapidly wearing herself out. Sand began to leak from the bag, by this time her knuckles were bleeding.

"He…was…lying." She said beginning to slow down, though still forcing herself to do better.

"Why am I such a loser?" She yelled as she began to speed up and sent one final punch to the bag as it tore open and its contents spilled on the floor. She tripped then fell off the treadmill and face first on to the cold hard ground, more tears streamed down her face. She quickly wiped them away as foot steps headed her direction.

"Hey" Gar said walking towards her. She clasped her hands behind her back.

"Hi, what's up?" Terra asked nervously, she could already feel the warm blood flowing out of her hand.

"Raven dissed me about how puny I looked, came to work out. Dude's gotta get the babes." Gar said flexing.

"I…I'm really busy, I'll see you around." She said as he began to notice red droplets on the floor. He grabbed her by the arm as she was about to leave.

"You're bleeding." Gar said with concern.

"I'm fine." Terra replied jerking her arm back. This time he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to his dorm.

"W-What are you doing?" Terra asked as he grabbed some tape from a cabinet.

"Oh…you thought that I-I was…going to…with...you?" Gar stuttered then blushed.

"Rob usually comes back beaten up. That's why we have all this med stuff." Gar said taking out a large bottle of peroxide. He applied some to a cotton ball and cleaned some of the blood off, she hissed in pain when he dabbed over the cut.

"Sorry"

"It's ok…go on." She said as he bandaged her hands.

"…Thanks." She said getting up after he was done.

"Why did you do that to yourself?" Gar asked.

"Anger and depression control." Terra muttered.

"Maybe you just need someone to help you." Gar said placing his arms around her neck and pressing his lips against hers. She felt tense and quickly pushed him off.

"I'm sorry. I like you Beast boy…I really do. Just not the way you think I do. It's hard to explain…I-I better go now." Terra said opening the door and running out.

"Way to go Logan, you blew your chance…again." Gar said sitting on his bed.

'_30 seconds of heaven right there and I'd give the world to experience it again, even for a short time…'_ He thought taking a deep sigh then shoving his crumbled papers into his backpack.

* * *

Terra sat in her room, lit up a cigarette and took a deep 'drag'. Normally her other persona would do that but right now it was all too much. 

"I probably broke the guy's heart. Why do I make everyone's life miserable?" She asked herself. She had known Gar since she was thirteen, it was just a slight friendship at first, then she begun noticing that he was constantly flirting with her. It was just an infatuation that would go away soon was what she thought earlier, she didn't realize how wrong she was. The door opened as Kory and Raven walked in.

"You…don't look so good. I thought you didn't smoke." Raven said.

"I don't. Just once, I wish the world would freeze." Terra said as there was another knock on the door.

'_Please don't let it be him…anyone. Okay maybe not her either.'_ Terra thought bitterly as a blonde walked into the room. She had blue eyes and looked like an over pampered brat.

"Like oh my gosh. Kory!" The blonde said hugging a smiling Kory.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The blonde asked Terra and Raven.

"Roommates-"

"Deal with it-"

"And if you mess with Kory-"

"You'll suffer the consequences." Terra and Raven said completing each other's sentences.

"You have met before?" Kory asked as Terra and Raven were glaring at this new comer.

"Boyfriend stealing, evil, sluttish -" Terra started

"Mental defective, over popular waste of a human life" Raven finished.

"I _have_ a name you know. Kitten Van Cleer, most popular-"

"Idiot of Jump City High" Raven finished with a smirk. She and Terra gave each other a high five.

"Kory, they're being mean to me." Kitten pouted as Terra rolled her eyes.

"Please friends you mustn't argue for it will bring the rekmas. Why must you fight?" Kory said.

"You can't blame me if I'm more popular and good looking than that _whore_." Kitten said as Terra leaped at her.

"I am not a whore." Terra said slamming Kitten's head into a wall numerous times ignoring her screams of pain.

"Terra, she's not worth getting another detention over." Raven said in a monotone causing Terra to stop and take a deep breath.

"Always listening to your dike friend?" Kitten asked as Terra kicked her in the stomach causing her a world of pain.

"I am not a lesbian and neither is Raven, dumb ass." Terra added clenching her fists as Kory helped Kitten up. (A.N. I have nothing against gays or lesbians).

"Please Friend Terra you mustn't beat the Friend Kitten up." Kory said.

"How was she her friend again?" Terra whispered to Raven.

"Do the words peppy cheerleaders apply?" Raven asked.

"That's your bunk. Touch any of our stuff you'll suffer a worse fate than those of hell." Raven said in a monotone.

"EWW" Kitten shrieked.

"Why does it smell?" Kitten asked, Raven smiled she was definitely going to have fun.

* * *

"Is it me or does something look _really_ different about this place?" Gar asked as a bunch of synthoids marched past them. They had orange black masks and wore black under mounds of steel armor. 

"Maybe the fact they exchanged most of the guards for robots?" Robin said.

"Hey Cyborg you're half metal communicate in robo-language." Gar said.

"Shut up. So…you kissed her?" Cyborg asked ignoring his green haired buddy's question.

"…She didn't feel the same way though. I'm such an idiot." Gar said.

"So how was it?" Robin asked.

"Greatest feeling in life…" Gar said dreamily.

"You _are_ still going to the dance this Friday…right?" Robin asked.

"Course dude, we only get these once in a year. They make us wear fancy clothes then we feast like maniacs in the gym." Gar said.

"Most people already have a date." Cyborg said.

"I wonder if Kory wants to go… Has she ever been to a dance before?" Robin asked.

"Still thinking about your little girlfriend?" Cyborg teased.

"She's not my girlfriend. I'm teaching her new things about this place okay?" Robin muttered.

"Sure." Gar said joining in.

"Who's that?" Cyborg asked as the girls walked over.

"Oh no" Robin said.

"Robbie-Poo!" Kitten yelled running over.

"Why is _she_ here? I thought we lost her last year." Cyborg asked shuddering from the high pitched shriek.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Robin said as he broke into a run for his next class. Arthur Light watched as a student ran into his classroom.

"Kids are working harder each year, must be my magnificent teaching abilities." Arthur said with a grin.

* * *

2:45 P.M. 

"Is this all you have to wear? Orange makes me look fat." Kitten said as Raven twitched, so…annoying.

"I don't care about any of your pathetic complains, this is a new place, deal with it, just SHUT UP!" Raven yelled aggravated and twitching. If she spent another minute with her she was going to-

"Please a popular girl such as I should have the best in this place." Kitten bragged as the door open.

"Hi" Terra said taking a can of soda out of her drawer and guzzling it down.

"Like oh my gosh why do you keep that there?" Kitten said as Terra twitched over her use of words.

"You give a bad name to blonde's you know?" Terra said crushing the can with her bare hands.

"And I'm taking advice from a whore." Kitten said as Terra glared at her clenching her fists.

"Please friends why does Friend Kitten insist Friend Terra is a prostitute?" Kory asked.

"Two years ago, freshman year, counseling got into a fight and had peer mediation. We had to share stuff about ourselves then they asked me what my mom's job was…" Terra said fidgeting with her thumbs

"She worked at strip club." Raven said bluntly as Kitten laughed.

"You must take after her." Kitten said as Terra was about to jump her without Kory and Raven holding her back.

"Must…destroy…pathetic life form." Terra managed to say as Kitten laughed again. Terra released a sigh before starting her homework, this was a really bad day.

"Kory my bed smells." Kitten complained.

"Then clean it up." Terra said looking over her calculus work.

"Here's my homework." Kitten said giving it to Kory.

"That explains a lot." Raven said referring to her stupidity.

"You don't have to do it." Terra said finishing her last problem.

"But if I do not I am not her friend." Kory said.

"Jeez that's got to be the millionth time I've heard that one. Friends are supposed to _help_ you, not freeload off you, Star." Terra said ramming all her books in her backpack as Raven did the same.

"You finished?" Kitten asked.

"We're not idiots." Raven said.

"Hey Kory you need help?" Terra asked as she nodded.

"What about me!" Kitten yelled.

"Sorry busy. Hey Raven ask Garth, Roy, and Wally about the team." Terra said as Raven nodded and walked out.

* * *

Raven walked through the corridors of the institute. She sighed before knocking on the door. 

"It's open." I muffled voice said as she turned the knob and walked in. She heard a moaning noise towards the bed.

"That's what junk food does to you man." Roy Harper, also known as Speedy, said. He was a dead-shot archer and could hit just about anything his adopted father, the world known archer, Oliver Queen could, just faster.

"I still can't believe he ate 10 packs of Oreos and guzzled down 5 cans of Coke." Garth, Aqualad said. He knew the water ways and some say he could 'communicate' with marine animals, not to mention he is…was the best swimmer on the Jump City High swim team, that was before he was sent here.

"Aww…man, too much junk food. Gonna heave." Wallace West, Kid Flash said. He was extremely fast and nearly broke out of Juvenile Hall last year, not to mention his fast metabolism, meaning he ate about 10 times as much as the normal human being.

"Speedy get a bag." Garth said as Roy ran over with a makeshift bag, Wally puked.

"Whoa. Look at that thing." Wally said as all the boys stared with interest at the throw up, holding their noses. Roy threw the bag in the toilet and flushed it.

"Hey there are fish dying because of that pollution. I don't think the turbines filter that." Garth protested.

"Whatever fish boy, hey Rae, what beings you here?" Roy asked. Raven walked towards the ceiling of the room and disabled the camera.

"I have a proposal." Raven said.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Wally asked chuckling.

"I'm not getting married, I mean a deal." Raven said steaming.

"What kind of deal?" Roy asked.

"We're forming a rebellion group. We're getting as much people as we can get… that can actually benefit this group." Raven said in a monotone.

"I'm interested, tell me more about this limited time offer, do we get cookies?" Wally asked as his friends snickered. Raven slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Fine, you'll get cookies." Raven muttered.

"Homemade?"

"Yes, homemade so do we have a deal?" Raven asked as Garth and Wally looked at Roy.

"Why not? I've been waiting to get back at the warden for a while." Roy said with a smirk.

"When is this riot?" Garth asked.

"We're still in the planning stage." Raven replied.

"We're going to need weapons." Roy said.

"Leave that to me." Wally said grinning.

"Looks like we're in…all of us" Roy said as Raven nodded. She walked back to her room and opened the door. Kitten was tied to a chair with a gag over her mouth.

"I leave for 5 minutes and find this…I'm very pleased." Raven said.

"So how'd it go?" Terra asked as Kory carefully placed her books back.

"…You have baking classes next period right?" Raven asked referring to a program Terra attended after school.

"Yeah…why?" She asked.

"Bring a few more cookies." Raven said before climbing the ladder and plopping on her bed.


	9. Community Service

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't any D.C. characters.

* * *

Raven Roth ran across the football field as spikes shoot up from behind her. She jumped over several more death traps then used a shield of black energy to block the taser beams. 

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos" Raven shouted as mechanical lasers blew up.

"Aww man I just made those." Cyborg said as Raven landed next to him.

"Not bad, you beat Tara by 3 more seconds." Robin said checking his stop watch.

"No way… Let me see that." Tara said grabbing the stop watch then tossing it back.

"Beginners luck." She muttered as Kory yawned.

"I guess it's time we'd get some shut-eye. It's 3 am and we need our rest for tomorrow." Robin said.

"I'm heading over to the Community Center tomorrow, anyone wanna come?" Tara asked.

"You never seem to be the helpful kind." Robin said as she snorted.

"They pay you." Tara said.

"You get paid a small fee only because the warden wants to show the major how much we've 'improved' in the joint and…Terra has a soft side for kids." Raven said as Tara nudged her.

"Remind me to stop by and get some duck tape." Tara said glaring at her.

"So you just go over help a few kids and get paid? Seems like a good deal to me" Cyborg said.

"You have to be on your best behavior. No cursing, fighting, picking shorter kids and don't teach them anything you would do for fun." Tara said counting off the rest of the things off her finger tips.

"Way too easy, so this is after school?" Gar asked.

"It's right after school. We take a bus to the Community Center for about ten minutes, get off, and then receive further instruction." Raven said walking into the building.

"Night y'all." Cyborg said as he and the rest of the boys snuck back to their dorm.

"Is training practice always this…early?" Kory asked.

"Yeah, normally it's just me and Rae throwing bombs at each other, but the new obstacle course is cool." Tara said unlocking the room and then opening it. Kitten snorted then continued snoring.

"Reminds me of the first time Tara came here." Raven said handing the other girls ear plugs.

"Night" Raven said climbing up the ladder to her bunk.

"Pleasant shlorvaks" Kory said.

"See ya in the morn-" Tara replied though was cut off by yawning. She quickly shut her eye lids and fell fast asleep snoring as well.

_

* * *

A dark figure stood in a corner. The room was filled with cylinder tubes enough to fit a person it. There was a large vat of chemicals in a corner as well with many other computers. It was the control room. _

"_I'd knew you'd come." A dark figure said._

"_What did you do to him?" Terra asked._

"_Nothing he didn't want. He wanted power. I gave it to him." The figure responded. _

"_Who are you?" Terra asked as a container broke open, spilling its greenish fluid out. A wolverine looking humanoid starts breathing heavily. It is about six feet tall, hunched over with green fur and bulging muscles._

"_Beast boy" Terra whispered as it came charging towards her. It slammed her into a wall and moved it's arm back ready to attack, it was about to rip her open._

* * *

Terra woke up suddenly dripping with sweat. 

"Just a dream…not real…" She said breathlessly taking a look at her alarm clock. 6: 35 A.M. She got out of bed and walked over to a bathroom. She looked at a mirror. Covered in sweat and paler than usual. To her own surprise she laughed. It wasn't one of her cheerful ones, the ones used if there was some cheesy joke. Instead it was nervous and unsteady.

"Beast boy…he wouldn't. I mean why would he…" She stopped mid way. Just some stupid dream she reminded herself.

'_He's not like that. He wouldn't even think about it…but it was so real.'_ Terra thought shuddering at the vivid images. Her best friend was about to do what she would never of thought he could ever think of, he was about to murder her.

* * *

3:45 P.M. 

"Why is _she_ _here_ again?" Robin asked as Kitten got on the bus.

"Kory invited her." Raven said with distain.

"Hi Richie" Kitten cooed about to take a seat next to him. He threw his school bag on it.

"Sorry, reserved." Robin said smirking as Cyborg took the seat.

"So we gonna discuss the plans with them there?" Robin asked as Wally sped over to Raven's seat and sat down.

"Hi." Wally said with a grin.

"Actually the kids love him." Terra said sitting behind them.

"Hey Kory…I've been meaning to ask you…you're not busy on Friday night are you?" Robin asked.

"No Friend Robin. Why?" Kory asked.

"…Just wondering." Robin said.

"So…Raven. You ever been to a dance?" Wally asked

"Yeah, been there, done that, didn't like it. You remember last year" Raven replied.

"Hey you never know this year _could_ be better." Wally said.

"Is this some kind of futile attempt to get me to go to an annoying festivity?" Raven asked.

"Uh…never mind." Wally said leaning back on his chair.

"Wait a sec, how bout a wager?" He asked as she cocked and eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"If I can get you to laugh by…seven tonight, will you go? It doesn't have to be with anyone…I just don't want to see anyone left out of the fun." Wally said nervously rubbing his arm.

"And if you lose?" Raven said.

"…Uh…I'll go to the dance with her." Wally said using his thumb to point at Kitten sitting in the back.

"How do I know you don't like her?" Raven asked.

"Who does?" Wally asked shrugging.

"Deal" Raven said.

Gar sat behind Cyborg and Robin.

"How's the date hunt going?" Gar asked as Robin sighed.

"Tried asking Kory can't spit the words out of my mouth." Robin said.

"All prep and no brain isn't going to like that." Cyborg said referring to Kitten's nickname they chose since they met her.

"Yeah, worse she's Kory's friend, so you can definitely say that she's going to talk her out of it." Gar added.

"So you ask your little girlfriend yet?" Cyborg asked.

"I told you she's not my girlfriend." Gar said defensively.

"Side's, she doesn't even like me." He added shoulders slumped.

"Hey got to be some way to talk her into it. You knew her like…four years." Robin said trying to cheer his friend up.

"Hey you know my experience with girls. Either I say something really stupid or my attempt turns into a prank. You know what happened two years ago,Cyborg." Gar said.

"Got to admit…that was pretty harsh, the girl ended up crying in her room covered with tofu." Cyborg said as Gar slumped lower into his seat, the bus stopped abruptly and they all got off.

"Hello Mr. Geller." Raven said extending her hand. The man looked the age of fifty his grey hair on the back portion of his head, his green eyes looked worn from years of age. He had a round belly wearing a shirt a little smaller than it should be, causing it to pop out. He reminded Robin of his fifth grade teacher, though he already knew it was Jump City's major.

Mr. Geller looked at Raven and the rest of them with disgust. He didn't shake her hand instead he shot her a look of revulsion as if she was filth on the ground. Robin had just met this person and he already felt a burning hatred for him.

"I don't want you to badly influence any of these children. What ever sick and corrupted ideals you have to destroy the future of Jump City, I suggest you end those plans now." Mr. Geller said with disgust as the rest followed him.

"Well so much for a welcome speech. We get that every time, shouldn't worry, okay?" Wally whispered. Those who hadn't been here early had a sick feeling in their gut. Herbert Geller was the kind of backstabbing cheapskate major that would probably kill you in your sleep.

"Hi Mrs. Cane." Wally said speeding over to a lady in her early thirties. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile that could nearly match Kory's.

"Hello Wally, my you are getting faster, practicing?" Mrs. Cane asked as he nodded.

"Yup, I'm a suck up, when it comes to nice looking ladies." Wally said as everyone in the room couldn't help but smile at his typicality.

'_Too trustworthy and optimistic for his own good'_ Raven thought as they entered the room. A bunch of ten year olds ran over.

"Class you all know Wally, Terra, and Raven from last time right?" Mrs. Cane asked.

"Hi" They all said.

"We have some new guest, please introduce yourselves and tell us a little bit about you." Mrs. Cane asked them.

"Hi…I'm Robin and I like… solving…puzzles." Robin said, mentally slapping himself for such a lame introduction. What was he supposed to say? He liked riding motorcycles past the speed limit, staring at hot looking girls, and talking back at teachers. To add to his horror a kid raised his hand.

"Yes Tim." Mrs. Cane said.

"You're like a detective?" Tim asked.

"Yeah sort of" Robin replied.

"So…you go on adventures and fight the 'bad guys'?" Tim asked waiting intently on his answer. Robin thought this over for a while. Well he and the gang did investigate on what was going on at the Jump City Juvenile Hall.

'_Depends on who you mean by the 'bad guys'…'_ Robin thought.

"Yeah, most of the time" Robin said with a grin.

"Cool" Tim and a few other kids said. The interview went without any other questions, there was free time so the kids could get to know their new guests.

"So…you're name's Tim?" Robin asked the kid from earlier.

"Tim Drake…I don't like to talk about it…but I never knew my mom and my dad was killed by a person called Two-Face…but he's gone now, Batman sure showed him. I mean…wow you should've seen it." Tim said. Robin finally realized this kid might've really idolized the Dark Knight of Gotham as much as he had when he was a child.

"Yeah…Batman's cool. Its ok, my parents are gone too, got killed by some guy called Anthony Zucco. Name's Richard Grayson. My friends call me Robin." Robin said.

"You mean like The Boy Wonder, Batman's sidekick?" Tim asked.

"Yeah…I guess…but I can't be _that_ Robin can I? I mean he's back in Gotham." Robin said.

"He left…I don't see him in the news anymore. Why did he leave?" Tim said.

"…Maybe he just need to get away. You get tired of people bossing you around a lot and he wanted to make a name for himself… I mean no one's a boy wonder forever." Robin replied.

"You sure know him pretty well…you ever meet him or Batman?" Tim asked.

"I've met Batman a few times. Cane says you don't like talking to people so much…why's that?" Robin asked changing the subject.

"No one understands and I don't need people feeling sorry for me." Tim said folding his hands over his chest.

"Like dealing with things yourself huh kid? It's good to talk things out like you did with me. Makes you feel a lot more better about some people, like some kind of connection, you know make new friends." Robin said.

"Am I your friend?" Tim asked.

"Course kiddo, of course" Robin said ruffling his hair.

* * *

"So you come from Tameran?" Cassie Sandsmark asked. 

"Yes it is a very beautiful country." Kory said.

"What do you do there?" Another kid asked.

"We have many festivities including the traditional celebration. There is fresh-squeezed glorg and some delicious sputflinks." Kory said smiling.

"What's a glorg?" Some kid asked.

"There are many ingredients in this room to create this delicacy of my home. Come let us cultivate the fungus!" Kory said to the unsuspecting kids.

* * *

Gar looked over at a group full of kids nearby. He nervously walked over. 

"…So then when she comes back we can play dodge ball." Terra said.

"One target style?" A kid asked.

"One target style" Terra repeated.

"So…I'm guessing you're really good with these guys huh?" Gar asked.

"…Terra's got a boyfriend." A random kid said.

"What?" Terra and Gar both asked in unison.

"Sorry Cissie…he's not my boyfriend. So…here's the plan, when she comes out of the bathroom lock down and target." Terra said as Kitten walked out of a room, toilet paper stuck on the end of her shoe. The ten year olds ran forward and pelted her with dodge balls.

"And that kids, is how you plan a full throttle assault." Terra said. Kitten was buried under a piled of dodge balls.

* * *

"Whoa...you're half metal." Conner Kent said tapping Cyborg's magnetic arm in amazement. 

"Where can I get a metal arm?" A kid asked.

"Sorry kid I got into an accident. That's why I'm like this. It's not all fun and games. You have to make sure you don't get any water in the circuits or you'll be electrocuted." Cyborg explained.

"Can you take your arm off?" Another kid asked.

"Uh...sure." Cyborg said twisting then removing his arm as all the childern stared in amazement.

"How do you used the bathroom?" A random kid asked. There was silence.

* * *

"Hey…want a sandwich?" Wally asked Raven. 

"No, why would I want one?" Raven asked.

"Sandwich…y goodness." Wally said waving a sandwich near her face. He set it down and started walking really close to her.

"…You're touching me." Raven said in a monotone, he mover closer.

"Yeah…you have nice eyes." Wally said as Raven tried to suppress a blush…no such luck. Raven's eyes widened as Wally moved his arms around her waist.

"What the heck are you-?"

"Tickle fight!" Wally said as he tickled Raven around the waist. The room froze…all was silent, for Raven Roth, known by others as The Gothic Kid that was freaky and emotionless beyond reasoning…laughed.

"Told you. Now you have to go." Wally said chuckling.

"You cheated." Raven argued.

"Never said that was apart of the deal… I never knew you were ticklish." Wally said pushing his reddish orange hair back.

"…Why'd you get that close to me?" She asked.

"Hey, mom says I'm a natural flirt. I'm pretty good at charming the ladies and you'd know if I got close I was planning something…you blushed. So you're not emotionless. Heh go figure." Wally said as they got on the bus.

"Every human has emotions, I just restrain them. I can't _feel_. I must stay in _control_." Raven said taking a seat.

"You're still afraid?" Wally asked.

"I don't do fear." Raven replied as they walked out of the Community Center and on to the bus.

"Don't give me that. Especially since you said every human has emotions, so do you… What that Malchior guy did was…harsh, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone all the time. What ever's wrong I'm here for you Rae." Wally said patting her on the back.

"That's good to hear." Raven replied as he grabbed a sandwich out.

"Where did you…get that?" Raven asked.

"Free snack." Wally replied as he ate it in one bite.

* * *

A.N. Hadn't updated in a while, sorry about that same old school work. This chapter was a lot shorter than most of them but I ended up with a bad case of writers block. Kind of put a few more people in The New Teen Titan's comic books again (have a tendency to do that). I implied a bit Wally/Raven since I was sort of thinking of a pairing with them, 

Raven Roth- Sophisticated, intelligent, and gothic

Wally West- Jokester, doesn't like to show intellect, and free spirited.

I wasn't really planning the BB/R pairing, but hey other opposites still do attract right?


	10. Changes

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

Early Thursday morning two silhouettes walked towards an open body of water. 

"This is where Raven and I usually go to relax." Tara said.

"There was a lake here?" Kory asked.

"It's a huge campus. Just think of it like a back yard part of this place. It's still surrounded by barbed wire though. By the way the lake's filtered everyday. Clean enough to drink out of, but most kids swim in it." Tara said before removing her shoes, then socks and jumping in…with her clothes on.

"Is it not cold?" Kory asked after stripping down to her under garments.

"Yeah…its cold and if you're wondering, I _like_ jumping into water with my clothes on, I do a load of things most people wouldn't do…treat every day like it's your last, but showering is an entirely different story." Tara said swimming back to the edge while Kory jumped in and nearly screamed, she bit her bottom lip instead.

"It…is very cold." Kory said shivering.

"I don't know if it'll work…but you can use your powers to warm the water up right?" Tara asked still dripping wet. Tara saw a green glow amid from the water as several bubbles formed from the heat.

"How hot is that exactly?" Tara asked before putting her finger in the water, she recoiled.

"Jeez that thing could melt shit." She exclaimed.

"I find this much…relaxing indeed." Kory said smiling as she leaned on a nearby rock. The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"I shouldn't have been such an ass." Tara said as she used her powers to lift a small pebble, then tossing it towards the lake.

"Why do you claim to be a…vulgar word that is most frowned on to use in society?" Kory asked.

"Just thinking…I've been such a jerk back then." Tara said as her eyes glowed a faint yellow and another rock darted across the lake.

"Please share your inner thoughts for I find it quite a 'stress reliever' in human psychology." Kory said as Tara cocked an eyebrow then sighed.

"I told you I worked on a farm and my mom was a whore right? She smoked a lot too. I guess it runs in the family. While she was in rehab-"

"What is this 'rehab'?" Kory asked.

"Rehabilitation Clinic to help stop drug abuse, lot of help that did" Tara said sarcastically.

"So she had not recovered?" Kory asked.

"Nope… while she was in rehab I got sent to a foster home since I was still underage. The people I was working for…you know how old folks seem to grow on you and they start to worry. The people I worked for knew these other people…the Kent's. Turn's out I ended up getting stuck with their son who was in Metropolis. Ever hear of some guy named Clark Kent?" Tara asked.

"I believe he is a respected journalist for the Planet that is Daily." Kory said.

"He's also my foster father." Tara said leaning back.

"Then how did you-"

"Land into this dump? Let's just say I wasn't really the perfect kid and being stuck with some 'ideal' parent wasn't my forte, we got along on some terms, but that's just because most of the time I was either getting stoned some where or at a drag race. Now I think about it I guess I was tearing him apart… He even tried bailing for me when no one else would believe that pervert I shot tried to… Jeez that guy had to be Superman to put up with a kid like me." Tara rambled before skipping another rock.

"I do not understand much about your situation for such things have not happened to me before… Though I do remember my sister engaging in the 'sneaking out' to see the 'cage matches' and 'drag races'…it was very hurtful for my parents and I." Kory said.

"It was your sis who stole that car huh?" Tara said as Kory nodded.

"Aside from being called a rat for the rest of your life and getting punched around by your sister, why didn't you tell your parents?" Tara asked.

"My parents would have not believed me. People are apparently…guilty until proven innocent yes?" Kory asked as Tara merely stared at the rippling waves.

"My sister…though she had gone to most of these places…places where uncivilized actions were held, my mother and father have had great faith in both of us. They believe someone else framed me." Kory said.

"So they're at a dead end. Every time they come close they're just going to keep denying the truth that's right in front of them. A lot of this happens in the world Starfire. That's that main reason people don't see what's in front of them, denial of its existence." Tara said.

"I'm calling it a night. You coming?" Tara asked stretching a bit after getting up.

"A few more minutes I would like to think over a few things." Kory said.

"Want me to wait?" Tara asked.

"It is okay. You should get some rest, friend." Kory said as Tara yawned.

"Don't stay up too late Kory." She said, before walking back to the institute she picked up a rock without her powers and threw it across the lake…that one skipped the farthest.

Kory relaxed in the warm water for a while. Her parents wanted to get her out of this place as soon as possible, question was…did she really want to go back to her 'normal' life? Here was everything she ever needed and so much more. She had friends who actually laughed _with_ her and not _at_ her, people that took time to explain things to her and Robin… She nearly giggled out loud when she thought about him. Was it some form of crush she had developed for him?

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by several footsteps. She hid behind a rock as the person soon became visible. Kory blushed nearly ten times her normal color. It was Robin…without a shirt on, though he still had his shades on though. The sight of his muscular body made her blush a deeper crimson. He jumped and dived into the water, soon popping his head up for oxygen. Surprisingly his shades still hadn't fallen off.

'…_Is it perhaps glued to his face?'_ Kory thought.

"Why the heck is it so warm?" Robin asked to no one in particular. He gazed at the peaceful scenery as he laid on his back floating. He felt a short change in the direction of the waves and quickly looked around almost frantically. He saw something red behind the rocks and smirked. He dived and swam towards the object or person. He came up for air again to find a nervous looking girl.

"Kory?" Robin asked confused beyond reasoning.

"Eep." She said out of fear then flung a 'star bolt' towards him, nearly singeing the top of his head. He quickly closed his eyes, dived, and then swam back to the surface, gasping for air, dodging the beams of energy.

"Whoa…what was that?" Robin asked looking at a burnt tree behind him.

"It is…a 'star bolt' or a beam of energy that is fired from my hand…after an 'accident that involves freakiness'." Kory said.

"You're…not wearing anything, are you?" Robin asked with a perverted grin, he stopped after seeing the look of distress on her face.

"Uh…I am wearing the…undergarments of a female. Umm…why are you here?" Kory asked quickly changing the subject.

"Decided to take a swim, how exactly do you know about this place?" Robin said.

"Friend Tara says it is a…relaxation area." Kory said.

"So…your powers heated up the lake." Robin said quickly deciphering how a freezing lake turned into a hot tub.

"Yes…I found it most freezing. Did you like it cold?" Kory asked.

"Nah, this is just as good." Robin said as she fidgeted.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I would like to get out of the water now but-"

"You're nervous about a guy seeing you in nothing but…" Robin droned off.

"Yes…so may you please…?" Kory asked as he turned around. She picked up a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Many thanks, friend." Kory said.

"Welcome." Robin said

"I shall walk back to my dorm now. I shall see you in the morning." Kory said.

"Maybe you don't have to. Want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Robin asked as he got out of the water as well and grabbed a towel of his own.

"That would be…most pleasant." Kory said as they walked back to the institute. A certain blonde sitting on an elevated rock smiled.

"I told you he always goes swimming on Thursday. You owe me five bucks." Tara said speaking to Raven on her communicator. It had a circular shape, was about the size of her palm, yellow on outer ring, the inside was black and had a white T in the middle.

"Lucky shot." Raven said.

"Can I get a teleport back to the dorm or am I going to have to break in again?" Tara asked lowering the rock as soon as the coast was clear.

"Five bucks per teleport." Raven said with a grin.

"No kidding, when'd you turn into a cheap bitch?" Tara replied chuckling.

* * *

The Hallway- 11:45 A.M. 

"I'm not going." Raven Roth responded to her friend.

"Why not, I mean you _did_ promise." Terra asked as they walked towards their next class.

"I never _said_ I _promised_. Besides I don't even have a date." Raven said.

"You don't need one. I mean how hard could it be?" Terra said.

"What ever reason I'm not going, it's just an excuse. You don't honestly expect me to just walk up to some one and say 'want to go to the dance this Friday'?" Raven asked. To her horror someone was in front of her and blushing wildly.

"Uh…sure I mean I was going to ask you later but…ok that's cool." Wally said before speeding off.

"…I blame you." Raven said narrowing her eyes and glaring at Terra before entering the class. The room was filled with work out equipment, consisting of treadmills, punching bags, dumbbells and more.

"…Just do what ever." The teacher said as they both walked towards a punching bag.

"When is it?" Terra asked a simple question, with many complicated answers.

"Next Monday, there'll be enough people even if there aren't we have a hand full of meta-humans. Robin and I've already formed a plan. So far there isn't a glitch, the robots were…unexpected but I guarantee you there won't be a problem." Raven replied.

"You still want me to go under?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, we still need information. You _are _sure he doesn't know right?" Raven asked.

"Affirmative" Terra replied as she handed the teacher a note and walked towards the warden's office. Terra's pupils dilated from the lack of light in the room.

"You're late apprentice." Slade said as she walked in.

"What did you call me here for?" Terra asked in a monotone. She mentally laughed at that once, being dull wasn't something she did, that was Raven's thing. Being around him… Slade taught and expected you to act a certain way.

"I need you to rewire the circuitry." Slade said.

"That's it?" Terra asked surprised at her easy job.

"You have to rewire the sonic-wave generator." Slade said.

"I-I've never seen it before. How do I rewire it?" Terra said staring at the large machine.

"Just reconnect the wires. These are the diagrams." Slade said handing her a paper.

"Why not just ask-"

"Wintergreen is busy." Slade said referring to his loyal friend and servant.

"But how do you know I won't-"

"I trust you'll do fine. The tools are over there." Slade said gesturing to a table with power tools. She slowly walked over and got to work.

* * *

The Planning Room…or The Janitor's Closet 

"We'll cut them off at this end then Kid Flash will set off the bomb." Raven said discussing the battle plans with Robin.

"What about the rest of the force?" Robin asked.

"I'll put on a shield for him and the passerby's. The bomb will destroy all the robots. The rest of us will fend off the human guards while Cyborg deactivates the electric fences. Speedy and Tara can hot wire a van and we'll manage to get out with the footage and the files. Kory memorized the town map and will direct them to City Hall with the evidence to shut this place down." Raven said.

"I'll lead Team A and you go with Team B. Does Terra have any excess information?" Robin asked.

"Found out that they've got a proton cannon of their own and it's big…really big." Raven said.

"How big are we talking?" Robin asked.

"Skyscraper sized." Raven replied.

"Shit, how did they build something like that? He couldn't have been able to build it _here_. You think one of us would've noticed." Cyborg said.

"This is Slade Wilson we're talking about." Robin said as the room became silent.

"…Lets get to work." He said as they spread out a complete blueprint of a building.

"Why are there drawings on it?" Raven asked a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"Heh it had all these funky words so I made it easier." Gar said as Raven and Robin glared.

"Hey you guy's seen my diagrams?" Cyborg asked frantically searching.

"What were they for?" Kory asked.

"A sonic wave generator…I've been working on it for months."

* * *

A Secluded Area of the Warden's Office. 

"Almost done" Terra said slowly connecting a blue wire with a yellow one. She was practically covered in grease as if she was working on a car.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked causing her to jump and hit her head against the railing.

"Ouch." She mumbled rubbing her head.

"Beast boy? You're not supposed to be here now." Terra whispered.

"That's Cyborg's blueprints and why are you working for Slade?" Gar asked.

"Not now. You have to get out of here." Terra said looking around to make sure Slade wasn't there.

"You owe me an explanation." Gar said.

"Beast boy get out, you're not supposed to be here. I'll explain later." Terra said trying to push him towards the exit. The door opened. Terra pushed Gar behind the door.

"Uh…almost finished, just needed to use the bathroom." Terra said glancing towards the left.

"…That is the direction to the men's room." Slade said amusement displayed in his one eye.

"Oh…I…erm…forgot." Terra mumbled.

"Is that so? You seem to have an excellent memory." Slade said.

"Just had a bad day…Which way was the bathroom again?" Terra asked.

"What are you hiding, apprentice?" Slade asked trying to open the door further.

"Nothing, I mean why would I be?" Terra asked nervously her foot blocking the door from moving further.

"What is beyond this door?" He asked.

"Hey it's your room you should know." Terra said as Slade glared.

'_This is it isn't it? This is the part where I faint, get sent to the medical room, and then get into serious trouble. I. Am. So. Dead.'_ Terra thought.

"Uh…nature calls." Terra said grabbing Gar from behind the door and running to the bathroom, hoping in the dim light Slade didn't notice. She ran into a stall and locked it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even know how screwed you were going to be if he knew you were in there?" Terra asked all in one breath.

"We're in a bathroom stall that's…locked." Gar said nervously as Terra smacked her forehead.

"Do you pay attention to anything…ever?" She asked annoyed.

"So this is what the girl's bathroom looks like." Gar said amused.

"Look I know I couldn't tell you what I was doing and why but you'll have to ask Raven later. Right now I have to get you out of here." Terra said opening the stall, then dragging him slowly towards the exit of the bathroom.

"Pervert" She yelled shoving him out.

"I'll meet you back at the Planning Room later." Terra said to him before running back to the Warden's Office.

* * *

The Planning Room 

"What do you mean you couldn't tell me?" Gar asked.

"You had a…attraction towards her, what were we supposed to tell you?" Robin argued.

"So what were you guys going to do? Just use her as bait?" Gar asked angrily.

"Technically she's an undercover spy." Cyborg stated.

"There is not harm in that Friend Beast boy." Kory said.

"Oh yeah? What if Slade found out she was helping us, then what?" Gar asked.

"That wasn't going to happen. Terra has experience with underground crime lords… globally." Raven said.

"It's too risky-"

"Some risks are just worth taking. Besides she _volunteered_ to do this." Robin said.

"And you didn't go against it? What if she gets hurt?" Gar asked.

"I know her enough for her not to. You weren't supposed to interfere." Raven said as Gar grinded his teeth in anger.

"You don't care about anyone on this team don't you? You're just going to let them do what they have to as long as everything goes according to plan. You guys make me sick." Gar said. He trudged out and slammed the door. Raven got out of her chair. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him cool off." Robin said as she nodded in understanding, and then sighed.

"Knowing Garfield…this isn't going to end well." Raven said in concern.

* * *

The Control Room 

Slade Wilson looked over the security cameras and rewound the footage.

"So…that's what she's been hiding. No matter. He will be disposed of." Slade said to himself. He walked out of the control room and back to the hidden part of his office.

"Finished?" Slade asked as Terra adjusted the machine.

"Yes sir." She said crawling out from under it.

"You're done for today, there won't be any training practices. Go to your next class." Slade said as Terra got out in a hurry only to bump into Raven.

"Sorry bout that." Terra said.

"Anything new?" Raven asked picking up the rest of her scattered books.

"Almost blown my cover, didn't you tell Gar about it?" Terra asked.

"I didn't, you know he cares about you too much-"

"Don't even get me started on that. I need a restraining order. He's a friend nothing else, other than the fact he keeps stalking me." Terra said shuddering at that last part.

"He would've interfered if he knew. Problem with men, they don't know what woman are capable of." Raven said.

"Tell me about it…catch ya later." Terra said walking into her Physics class. She quickly scanned the room before taking a seat next to a girl with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, her name was Donna Troy, her code name, Wonder Girl.

"Hey Donna, have you seen Beast boy?" Terra asked.

"Not since today's meeting." Donna replied.

"How long ago was that?" Terra asked.

"Same time, lunch period, he left early. Boy was he mad, kept saying that Robin was using all of us to bring Slade down…" Donna said as Terra got out of her seat and ran out of class.

"Was it something I said?" Donna asked herself.

* * *

Terra ran backdoor entrance to the control room and looked around. She flicked on the light switch, it didn't work. 

'_Cutting class…I'm surprised Slade hasn't killed me yet.'_ Terra thought.

"If there was a badtime to be afraid of the dark this would be it." She said to herself nervously. She heard a deep breathing noise as she placed her hands in front of her, feeling her way around.

'_Should've brought Raven along…she'd definitely know what to do at a time like this.' _Terra thought. The breathing noises got louder as her heart beat accelerated. She squinted her eyes as a figure approached.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I should be asking you the same question…but I've thought of a better one. Why are _you_ in here?" The figure asked she assumed this was a male speaking.

"I…" Terra couldn't finish her sentence. Why was she here? Following some kind of false image from a dream?

"Answer my question first." She said in place of an answer.

"My name is Deathstoke the Terminator." The figure said.

"Open the lights." Terra said as a dim light illuminated the area. Deathstroke wore a mask, left side black, right side orange with an eyehole. He had a black muscle shirt with armor on the shoulder pads and parts of his arm. His attire resembled the clothing of the newly ordered mechanical guards.

"What did you do to him?" Terra asked looking at a glass tank. There lied Garfield Logan, he looked normal…aside from his skin was now green like his hair.

"He was tired of being the weakling he was. I granted his wish of more power." Deathstroke said as he pushed a button on his wrist the container broke open, spilling its greenish fluid out. Gar transformed into a wolverine like humanoid. He/It is about six feet tall, hunched over with green fur and bulging muscles.

"Beast boy" Terra said as it swung an arm down. She jumped out of the way and saw the impact, a small crater the size of its arm.

"Don't make me do this…please don't." Terra said as it swung another arm forward. Her eyes glowed as a pillar of stone shot out of the ground and hit him in the stomach. She grabbed her communicator from her pocket.

"Hello Robin." She said quickly before ducking from another attack.

"Terra I'm in the middle of class…which happens to be Slade's." Robin whispered.

"You mean there isn't a sub?" Terra asked dodging another attack.

"No. He's right here. Why?" Robin asked.

"Trouble, I'm in the control room. Some guy named Deathstroke did something to Beast boy. I need-"

Robin glanced at his communicator. The line went dead.

"Grayson I'd appreciate it if you paid attention in class." Slade said as Robin looked up.

"Yes sir." Robin said as he placed his communicator in his pocket.

"Can anyone tell us how to create a successful diversion?" Slade asked. Robin poked Kory in the ribs.

"Eep" She squealed causing the class to direct their attention to her.

"Yes Ms. Anders." Slade said.

"Umm…" Kory mumbled flipping through her notes.

"Every pit sniffing crud muncher knows you have to use three or more people as a distraction then-"

"Mr. O'Jeneus, when next time I call on Ms. Anders I expect an answer from _her_." Slade said as Mikron or Gizmo muttered more incoherent words.

"Hey Slade…I have to use the bathroom." Robin said trying to think of some other pathetic excuse to leave.

"This is another pathetic excuse to cut class, isn't it Grayson." Slade said as Robin held his stomach.

"Mystery Meat… feel sick." Robin said placing one hand over his mouth.

"You seemed fine before." Slade said, still unconvinced.

"Mr. Wilson…he seems to be in much pain. Please allow him to use the restroom." Kory said as Slade glared.

"Fine… I expect you back before the period ends…you have ten minutes to empty your waste Grayson." Slade said narrowing his one eye.

"Thank you sir" Robin said before running out of the class, he pushed a few buttons on his communicator.

"Raven, Cyborg…Terra's in trouble. Some thing's wrong with Beast boy get to the control room ASAP." Robin said kicking the door down.

"Beast boy…whoa." Robin said cocking an eyebrow and staring at his friend, whom had massive muscles and was covered in green fur.

"Robin get Raven to tap into his…mind." Terra said before coughing up blood. There were numerous scratches and bruises on her, not to mention a large gash over her stomach.

"How did this happen?" Robin asked walking towards her, only to be knocked back by an enormous claw. The beast was about to send another attack towards him only to be stopped by a dark energy, then flung across the room and hit a table. Raven went over to heal Terra and Robin.

"Where's Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Star what?" Robin asked.

"We're referring to codenames. Isn't she in the same class as you?" Raven asked.

"I'm in Wilson's class you don't expect him to let two people out at once do you?" Robin said getting up.

"What the heck is that thing?" Cyborg asked readying his sonic cannon.

"That's Beast boy. Raven see if you can still reach his mind." Robin said as Raven concentrated on her powers but was then flung back by an invisible force.

"His mind is close to oblivion." Raven said in sorrow.

"There isn't anything you can do?" Robin asked as she shook her head.

"It's like he's been brainwashed and turned into an animal…What are you doing?" Raven asked as Terra walked towards him as the beast let out another roar.

"Calm down…I'm not here to hurt you." Terra said trying to sound more confident then she felt. She wondered if animals could smell fear. The beast was practically breathing and spitting on her face by now.

"Just trust me." She said quietly as it stopped glaring at her. She slowly placed her hand behind his head and leaned forward. Her lips gently brushed over his.

"Eww…" Robin muttered as Raven nudged him. The massive beast slowly reverted back to a teenage boy, passing out in the process.

"How'd you know?" Cyborg asked in amazement.

"I'm a girl. How wouldn't I know? Tell him it was just business after he wakes up, okay…if he remembers." Terra said walking out of the control room.

* * *

Tara skipped another rock across the lake and watched it sink. 

"Hey" Gar said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey" She repeated skipping another rock.

"How's that empty head of yours doing?" Tara asked.

"Felt like I was in a dream…wasn't expecting to wake up green…some funky side effect." Gar said staring at his palms.

"Tell me about it. Found you in a container. The name Deathstroke seems familiar to you?" Tara asked.

"I think I heard Mento talking about him once. Some mercenary, I guess. Cyborg told me about earlier." Gar said.

"Man I'm gonna detach his arms and legs and he's gonna wish he never…" Tara muttered.

"I thought you didn't like me…as you know." Gar said.

"I don't. I mean I do. You're my best friend. If you've been to East Gotham…it's not a pretty place and I've lost a lot of friends when they all… I swore to never let it happen again." Tara said.

"So we're just friends huh? That's cool." Gar said.

"That's a relief, I thought I was going to have to knock some sense into you." Tara said chuckling.

"…Great view from here huh?" Gar asked.

"Yeah…especially when the moon hits the skyline, now that is hot." Tara said checking her watch, 6:45 P.M.

"You go out every night just to see that?" Gar asked.

"Where in a joint where they make us do work and kick us around. Got anything better to do?" She asked.

"Guess not. Well there's video games and T.V." Gar said drooling.

"That stuff rots your brain…sorry I forgot you didn't have one." Tara said.

"Hey I totally have a brain. I…just don't use it much." Gar said.

"Yeah…sure. Where's Robin?" Tara asked.

"I think he started a new obsession." Gar said chuckling.

"First Slade now this Deathstroke guy?" She asked.

"Hey you know how he gets when people hurt his buds. Not going to stop until he gets rid of them." Gar said.

"Still…that Deathstroke guy…I could've sworn he was Slade…same height, muscular built and his voice even sounds like him…in a creepy way." Tara said shuddering.

"Two words: Identical evil_er_ clone." Gar said.

"That was three." Tara stated.

"Eh…close enough. Think they've got some kinda cloning machine." Gar said.

"How do you know I'm not a clone then?" Tara asked.

"Hmm…good question" Gar said craning his neck.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked.

"Checking out your ass" Gar said grinning before she slapped him.

"Men" Tara muttered as Gar rubbed his cheek.

"Yup you're not a clone. Cause Beast boy knows all the ladies love him…except this one…mental deficiency?" Gar asked as Tara lightly punched his arm.

"One of these days, I'm going to _forget_ you're my friend, shove your head face first into the ground and _leave_ you there." Tara said as Gar whimpered.

"I'm just kidding, come on lets see if we can detach Robin from the computer." Tara said running ahead.

"And one of these days I'm going to forget you're my friend and tell you how I really feel." Gar said softly.

"Hey you coming?" Tara said cupping her hands over her mouth to amplify the sound.

"Yeah" Gar said before turning into a cheetah and running past her as she yelled 'cheater'.

* * *

A.N. Sorry about that...forgot to change the date 


	11. The Ring Of Azar

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

Gotham City Hospital- 2:00 A.M. 

A shadow looms over room 360, gun glimmering in hand. It was an easy job and he had it all planned out. All the communication systems in the hospital were disconnected distracting the nurses, doctors, and security guards. He watched the woman sleep peacefully. The gun was raised, the barrel was turned, and that's how it ended.

* * *

"No." Whispered Raven Roth in Jump City Juvenile Hall. She didn't need any security cameras, any one to tell her the bad news she would've been receiving tomorrow. She some how _saw_ it… _felt_ it without even being there. As if it was some dream, unlike 'normal' people, it definitely wasn't a dream, more like a premonition. Even before coming to Juvenile Hall and being exposed to the chemicals she always had this strange power. Her mother called it a gift. Raven considered it more of a burden, a curse. 

Raven clenched her teeth before grabbing her journal. She needed to vent. She felt a heavy heart but shed no tears. Some people like Robin and sometimes Tara just forget how to cry. She mentally slapped herself for nearly losing control earlier. She was clam, kept her emotions under control. Crying was pointless and wouldn't solve anything. She picked up Tara's lighter and read over the blueprints again. She was going to get out of here, she was going to find him, but most of all she was going to make sure that goddamn bastard was dead.

* * *

Somewhere at Joe's Bar 

Trigon or Scathe as they called them sat at a table clutching the last position he held of any value. Trigon was a large man, not as in fat, but more like in a football player bulky kind of way. After all he was one of the most famous underground tyrants. He was about six feet tall.

Though he'd hate to admit it, he was aging, and he knew it. Most of his hair had turned a white color and he still had yet to find a successor, definitely not his daughter, Raven Roth. He could think of close to thousands and thousands of reasons. Though she had all the perfect qualities, intelligence, strength, power, most he would say inherited from himself, she was stubborn, like her mother. One, she would never agree to helping him carry on the family name, she even kept her mother's maiden name. Two, she would never agree to having others work for her unless it was necessary, though she was a natural born leader. Three, she hated his guts.

"Do you want it or not?" Trigon asked as a boy of seventeen walked forward and sat in a chair facing opposite of him, a table between the two. The boy had his black hair spiked forward, his stern brown eyes blazed with curiosity at once at his offer.

"You do realize you owe my father one million dollars and some of my…associates have a way of getting that money. You are in no position to make some kind of pathetic offer to save yourself. You're already dead." The boy said.

"Is that anyway to speak to an elder…Jason?" Trigon asked as the boy cringed.

"It's X…Red X." Jason replied glaring.

"Right…I realize you take a special interest in my artifact. The Ring of Azar you know is rare…very rare." Trigon said crooked teeth showing as he grinned.

"Yes, ten thousand that's it." Jason said.

"Though I do like to know the reason for you wanting this object, it has been passed on from my ancestors-"

"That's a lie. You know that prophecy, that thing's cursed…for the one named Scathe which incase you've forgotten that's you." Jason said.

"Of course I don't believe in that garbage." Trigon said with a whole hearted laugh.

"…Is that why all your goons started getting killed off and arrested after you married Arella, the one whom happened to possess that ring?" Jason asked with a smirk, Trigon frowned.

"It was a minor coincidence… why do you want it?" Trigon asked.

"It's for a…friend." Jason said looking away.

"The Markov girl is it not?" Trigon said as Jason stared at the floor, then looked up.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Jason asked cocking an eyebrow.

"My daughter associates with her and does a lot of background work, I happened to come across it." Trigon stated.

"Enough of this, ten thousand take it or leave it." Jason said.

"Hundred thousand" Trigon said.

"Ten thousand five hundred" Jason said.

"Hundred thousand" Trigon said as Jason narrowed his eyes then looked at his watch in anticipation.

"Forget it…by the way the debt collectors will be at your scrap heap of a dwelling later." Jason said pushing the chair back.

"Why you impudent little brat" Trigon barked, one of his guards leap forward.

"Don't." Jason said as his body guard backed down. Jason turned towards the door as he heard a chair push back.

"Wait. Ten thousand five hundred is it?" Trigon asked in defeat, he was desperate, Jason grinned.

'_All in due time…all in due time.'_

* * *

Richard Grayson better known as Robin stretched as he woke up and slammed his fist on his alarm clock. 

"7 already, shit." Robin muttered getting a fresh set of clothing and showering. He once again spent more then ten minutes styling his hair with five times the necessary amount of gel needed.

"Damn it Dick, open the door, I swear you spend as much time as a girl in there." Cyborg yelled as Robin opened the door, razor in hand with shaving cream on.

"…Man do you even have _anything_ to shave off?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg buddy, today's the dance, man's got to look his best." Robin said proudly.

"I know…just saying…you don't have a beard." Cyborg said laughing as Robin glared. Apparently the males thought facial hair was a sign of 'manliness'.

"Screw off man." Robin said as Cyborg washed his face. He soon went back to work on another one of his inventions.

"What're you working on?" Robin asked pulling a shirt on.

"You know that thing in the control room. I tweaked it a bit to my advantage." Cyborg said showing him two rings on his palm.

"So it's a holographic generator." Robin said as Cyborg put them on, and then connected them causing a blinding light to light the area.

"Whoa…stuff really works." Robin said observing the appearance of his new friend. He looked the same before the accident, all mechanical parts gone.

"Dude…why's everyone so… DUDE! Who are you and what've you done with Cyborg?" Gar asked rubbing his eyes.

"That _is_ Cyborg…unplugged." Robin said.

"Why's everyone up so early?" Gar asked scratching his head.

"We're just preparing for the dance tonight." Cyborg said.

"Oh…ok…Crap I totally forgot." Gar said running into the bathroom.

"So who're you going with?" Robin asked.

"You gotta promise not to tell Rae, T, or Star." Cyborg said.

"Can't be that bad" Robin said shrugging.

"You know that person who hangs out with science freak and the giant-"

"Holy shit, you asked JINX out?" Robin asked bewildered and in shock.

"Keep it down. She kind of asked me out." Cyborg said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Letting a girl do a man's job?" Robin asked flexing and grinning cockily.

"Haha very funny, least you didn't ask Kory out yet." Cyborg said.

"That's what I'm getting hyped up for." Robin said draining a can of beer then crushing it with his fist.

"You…might want to put on some pants first." Cyborg said as Robin looked down as his boxers.

"…Right." Robin said taking them out of the drawer then walking over to Kory's room. He checked his breath twice and made sure his pits didn't stink. He sighed then knocked on the door.

"What do you want? Raven woke me at two to tell me about some other vision." Terra muttered sleepily. She tilted her head in confusion as he ogled her for a while.

"What?" She asked then realized she was wearing really short pants and a bra. She slammed the door and changed clothes.

"…You saw nothing." Terra said as Robin just shot her a confused look.

"Why are you here again?" She asked him before yawning.

"Is Kory awake?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…you might not want to be here now." Terra said.

"Uh…why?" Robin asked. He had this so carefully planned out. Ask her to the dance, she says yes, if no they'll just go as friends. After the reply walk back to room smoothly, close door, then do happy dance. Damn…

"The town idiot's awake." Terra said as a scream was heard.

"Ahh! WHY IS THERE WHIPPED CREAM AND TOFU IN MY HAIR?" Kitten screamed.

"Muahahaha" Terra laughed as Robin gave her another awkward stare.

"Hey, first attempt to laugh evilly, can't blame me. You better go before she sees you -"

"Oh my gosh! Robbie Poo!" Kitten said as Robin ran.

"You scared him away didn't you?" Kitten asked glaring at Terra, hair still dripping with tofu.

"I do every day." Terra replied with a grin.

* * *

12:00 P.M. 

"No meeting today?" Gar asked walking towards the cafeteria.

"Nah, goth girl decided we should get a break." Cyborg said taking a seat.

"But you seem to be the most glorious and loyal companions you must have-"

"Starfire…Rae and I hated each other's guts." Terra said taking another sip of her coffee.

"Then how did you meet? Surely your feelings of hatred developed into friendliness." Kory asked.

"Let's just say thing went badly…involving one black eye and a twisted arm. It's a long story." Raven said.

"And I'd rather not talk about it…" Terra said remembering her first encounter with Raven and the first time she got beaten in a fight.

"Then how did you become friends?" Kory asked.

"Longer story" Terra said.

_Flashback_

_Tara Markov walked through the streets of Gotham, wearing a worn out T shirt and jeans. She looked at her empty cigarette pack and groaned, just what she needed. The gym was closed at this hour and they already kicked her out of the bar for getting drunk there too often. Where now? She thought desperately needing to escape life. She looked at a store with burnt out neon signs._

"_They killed the arcade for this shit?" She said out loud before walking in._

"_Wasn't expecting you to come here" A lavender haired girl said as she walked in._

"_Depressing café, gothic girl, typical" Tara said taking a seat._

"_Why are you here? You know there's no way you can mug me." The gothic girl said purchasing a cup of herbal tea._

"_I'm not here to mug anyone…I don't work on weekends." Tara said with a grin._

"_You're hiding something. Otherwise you wouldn't be here." The gothic girl said._

"_No shit Sherlock." Tara replied before purchasing some tea as well then taking a seat._

"_I've heard you skipped out on your job today." The gothic girl said._

"_Look, I got dumped by some guy for a hoe and I happen to see that guy at work. Just shut up already." Tara said before draining her tea like some kind of beer._

"_You cut?" The gothic girl said staring at her slashed wrist._

"_Your point?" Tara asked._

"_Cutting is pointless." The girl said._

"_Please, you think everything is pointless." Tara muttered._

"_If he's that much of an idiot to dump you for a hoe then he's not worth killing yourself over." She said._

"_You ain't too bad for a…'fellow citizen'." Tara said rolling her eyes at the term the mayor used._

"_You aren't too bad for a street punk." The gothic girl said._

"_I never really did get your name." Tara said._

"…_Raven Roth. Don't get used to the company." Raven said before getting off the chair and walking out of the door. Tara followed her._

"_Hey. Want to just hang out tomorrow?" Tara asked._

"_Depends on your meaning of 'hang out'" Raven said._

"_Movies or something got to find someway to kill time. Heard of the movie 'Saw'?" Tara asked._

"_I've heard its good, but its rated R." Raven replied in a monotone._

"_I know a way to get in." Tara said as Raven thought about it for a while. She did want to get out of the house as much as possible and sitting at the café close to 24/7 was getting dull._

"_Sure" Raven replied before heading home. Tara checked her watch 10:52 P.M. _

"_Just enough time for one more drag race." She said as she got her motorcycle and drove over to the Crash Alley._

_End Flashback_

"Most intriguing that you had met because of a how you say the 'break up'. Was that person someone we know?" Kory asked.

"If I tell you his name she's going to get into another one of her 'moments' again but I can tell you who caused this entire mess." Raven said as Terra left the table.

"Who would that be?" Kory asked.

"You ever wondered _why_ Tara hated Kitten so much aside from the fact that she's a spoiled idiot." Raven asked as Kory gasped.

"You mean she had…" Kory started

"Basically it never was his fault. Tara just saw her kissing him and you know how one things leads to another." Raven said as Terra came back with a stack of bills.

"Dare I ask how you got that?" Raven said.

"You'd be amazed how many people buy junk these days." Terra said.

"Typical idiots" Raven muttered looking at people messing around with a man-made whoopee cushion. Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"There's been a break in. Find and capture the trespasser." A mechanical voice said as an army of robots moved around the buildings forcing the rest of the teens to be shoved into random dorms.

"So…do we get bathroom breaks?" Raven asked.

"You notice that people are trying to break _in_ instead of _out_?" Gar asked as Raven groaned. Just want she needed an idiot, two crushing teens, and an over obsessive prep.

"Kory I was meaning to ask you…if you. I. Would like to. If it's not too much…" Robin spoke broken up sentences.

"What do you mean to ask me Friend-?"

"The trespasser is unable to be subdued. Call back up." A mechanical voice was heard. The door immediately fell off its hinges.

"Tara, come on. Let's get out of here." A teenage boy with black hair said. He looked almost identical to Robin, close enough to be his clone, other than the fact his hair was styled a different way and he had brown eyes.

"…" Terra didn't speak. She just stared at the boy with hurt eyes and turned away.

"Jason! You came back for me." Kitten said, in a voice hoping to make Robin jealous, no avail.

"Grayson" Jason said glaring daggers at him.

"Mc Culver" Robin said glaring at him as well.

"Come on we don't have much time. Let's go." Jason said ignoring him and grabbing Terra's arm, she flinched.

"Leave me alone." She whispered.

"I didn't come all the way here for nothing." Jason said gripping her wrist.

"Hey you heard what she said, leave her alone." Gar said.

"What're you going to do about it Logan?" Jason asked menacingly. Gar ran towards him only to be kicked in the stomach, landing against the wall. Jason let go of Terra and ran towards him, dodging Robin and Cyborg's attacks, he slammed his head into the wall and started choking him.

"Move and you'll find a limp body." Jason said as Robin's shoulder's slumped and Cyborg lowered his proton cannon built into his arm.

"Stop hurting him." Terra said as her eyes flared a golden color and the earth beneath their feet shook, creating a small tremor. He lost his balance and fell.

"I'm so sick of all this shit. I'm so sick of people calling me their property and I'm sick of you." Terra said as the room shook, several cabinets tipped over and bunk beds split apart.

"Terra…control your emotions." Raven said as the ground stopped shaking.

"Get out. I don't want to see you ever again." Tara muttered as he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room.

"What now?" Cyborg asked the first to speak.

"He's an imbecile and he's going to get caught, in three…two…one." Raven said.

"We've subdued the trespasser." A mechanical voice said.

"How did you…?" Cyborg asked.

"The tremor attracted attention." Raven said before walking over to Kitten, punching her left eye, kicking her in the shin, and currently blinding her by poking both eyes with her index and middle fingers, ignoring her screaming it was like she was immune.

"Friend Raven, why did you harm Friend Kitten?" Kory asked helping her 'friend' up. Robin 'coincidentally' coughed when she called Kitten her friend.

"There has to be a reason the room's a mess." Raven said, she walked over to Kitten and whispered something in her ear that made her very pale.

"Understand?" Raven asked in her usually calm tone despite all the events. Kitten nodded, a look of terror spread over her face.

"What'd you tell her?" Robin asked.

"…You really want to know?" Raven asked.

"On second thought, maybe not. Kory I was meaning to ask you…uh…dance…want to… maybe…" Robin started twitching and stammering again, he was glad he had his shades on.

"You would like to ask me to accompany you to the festivities tonight as a friend?" Kory asked as a look of distress spread over his face.

'_Close enough. Don't make things worse.'_ Robin told himself.

"Yeah of course" Robin said.

"Then I shall see you later in the evening." Kory said smiling, Kitten said nothing, still traumatized from what ever Raven told her.

"Sure…way to let a _girl_ do a _man's_ job." Cyborg said.

"Shut up Cyborg." Robin replied as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"What had Friend Raven say to Friend Kitten and why does Friend Robin begin a 'coughing spat' when I say Friend Kitten?" Kory asked. 

'_She is so clueless.'_ Raven thought pitying her.

"Roth you have a visitor." A guard said as Raven walked over to the communication area.

"Yes Mr. Palmer?" Raven said. Ray Palmer was a well known professor whom also volunteered at Gotham City Hospital.

"…I'm sorry to say that there was a security breech at the Gotham City Medical Institution…Arella Roth was found in the morning with a bullet in her head." Mr. Palmer said. Raven's face was still devoid of emotion, though she was dying inside. The light bulb above her exploded. Mr. Palmer pretended not to notice.

"…She left you something in her will. It was an old relic called the Ring of Azar. When I came over to inform your father-"

"I have no father." Raven said in spite as a few more light bulbs exploded behind her.

"I went over to your residence…but he said he had sold the ring." Mr. Palmer said.

"To who?" Raven asked.

"He didn't say. FBI officials are interrogating him now, believing he had something to do with the murder." Mr. Palmer said.

"I highly doubt they'll get anything out of him." Raven said.

"They've brought in OfficerHarvey Bullock and Chief Commissioner James Gordon. I assure you the murder will be brought to justice…Raven. I'm really sorry. Your mother was a great woman and I'll do everything I can in my power to make sure they'll find out who did it." Mr. Palmer said getting out of his seat.

"Wait." Raven said as he stopped.

"…Trigon did it. I'm sure of it… if you can't get anything out of him…threaten him with Mc Culver tell him that he has many sources and the prison can't protect him." Raven said.

"I will." Mr. Palmer said.

"Thank you." Raven replied before turning around and walking back to meet up with her friends, there was a tear drop on the ground before she left, and it wasn't from Ray Palmer.

* * *

In Room 410 

"Please…tell me anyway I can make it up to you." Jason said to her as Terra slammed the door in his face for the tenth time that day. He was now in an orange jumpsuit and temporarily staying at Juvenile Hall until a trial was issued.

"Men are the strangest species in this world." Kory said as Terra nodded, slumped on her bed. There was once again another knock. This time Kitten answered it.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Kitten said puckering her lips as he just stared at her.

"I didn't know this was a whore house." He said as she looked offended, she pushed past him, Kory didn't want to abandon her friend, but she followed Kitten out, feeling that they needed some 'alone time' as the adults called it.

"I came here to break you out. I did this all for you." He said to her as Terra continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Just talk to me." He said almost in a pleading voice.

"You _are_ an idiot." Terra muttered not shifting her gaze from the ceiling. She started picking at a piece of peeled paint.

"Ok, I'm an idiot. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong." He said climbing up the ladder. Terra made a short tremor causing him to lose his balance and fall on the floor…again.

"You made me believe there was someone who could understand me, you made me think that you really had some form of feelings for me, you made me betray my best friend, and you broke my heart." Terra said throwing a pillow at him. She wished it was made of lead. He climbed the ladder on the adjacent bunk bed and leap over to hers.

'_Damn athletic abilities. I need a pile of rocks.'_ Terra thought bitterly.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Simple, I picked up a pillow and threw it at you." She said bluntly.

"No I mean the earthquake." He said.

"You have your secrets and I have mine." Terra said.

"I just came to give you this, managed to get it back from the guards." He said pulling a ring from his pocket. Her glare softened into a look of pain. Couldn't he see that he was killing her? She scooted away from him.

'_No where left to run and no where left to hide'_ He thought as she backed up against a corner.

"Dad isn't doing well. He wanted me to take over to family business if anything ever happened to him." Jason said scooting closer to her.

"I wanted to spend my life with someone who was capable enough. Congratulations, you win." He said.

"You're seventeen, you don't expect to get married at your age. I'm fifteen no way, nice try, good bye plot." Terra said still looking for an escape way. She hoped someone would just open the damn door. Where was Kory anyway?

"You're turning sixteen next week. I can wait another fewyears." Jason said.

"Get off of me you sick freak." Terra said shoving him off her.

"Think of all the benefits. You don't have to live in debt and you don't need to beat yourself up in another cage match again. You can have anything you want…" He said getting closer her, she could practically feel him breathing down her neck.

"More like you can have anything _you_ want. Life doesn't work like that. You can't honestly expect me to come crawling back to you like a desperate little girl know needs saving." She asked him.

"No. I expect you to fall for me like you did before." He said grabbing her right hand and slipping the ring over her finger. His lips moved over hers and before she knew it he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She soon found herself kissing back.

'_I don't want this, stupid teenage hormones.'_ She kept repeating in her head, he moved his hands towards her shirt, in want seemed like forever the door finally opened.

"Why am I not surprised?" Raven asked as Terra pushed him off her with a force he fell off the bed, about five feet off the ground.

"You're a possessive asshole, get out of my room." Raven said using her powers to lift his underwear over his head then fling him outside, she closed the door.

"What happened now?" Raven asked.

"The sick freak tried asking me to marry him." Terra said gasping from lack of oxygen, she button up her shirt after shuddering.

"…You have something on your finger." Raven pointed out as Terra quickly took off the ring.

"Wonder what's with the weird symbols." Terra said staring at the ring. It was golden and had red markings on it. Raven glanced at it.

"…That's the Ring of Azar." Raven said.

"The ring of what?" Terra asked taking Febreeze and spraying it all over her bed.

"It was what my asshole father sold yesterday. He stole it from my mother, after murdering her." Raven said gritting her teeth.

"You want it, take it. One step closer to getting away from him, ever notice your past always comes back to haunt you, literally." Terra said taking out a bottle of mouthwash.

"You're not going to use all of that are you?" Raven asked as Terra shrugged.

"I _am_ going to have to take another bath though…" She said.

"Aren't you a little too old for that 'cooties' thing?" Raven asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, side's I'll just tell him I lost it in the shower. You find anything new on Slade?" Terra asked changing the subject.

"Robin and I haven't found anything. It's like he erased all his files and background information. I even called up the military." Raven said sighing in defeat.

"And Deathstroke?" Terra said looking through various anti-bacterial soaps.

"Nothing on him either. All I know is that he's a world known mercenary and they've got a wage on him, dead or alive." Raven said.

"How are we going to distract them long enough to break out?" Terra asked.

"Not we, you. You're going to start an earthquake, powerful enough to cave in an entire room." Raven said.

"…I don't know if I'll be able to control it. Where do you want the quake anyway?" Terra asked.

"The Warden's Office" Raven said with a devilish smirk.

* * *

A.N. One more episode until Teen Titans is canceled. Join the fight to help change that and maybe get a few more seasons back on. Write letters to: 

**Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta** **GA** **30318**

Fan mail has helped bring back a few shows, why not now?


	12. Annoying Festivities

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

There was a long line in front of the cafeteria. 

"Dress color?" A mechanical guard asked.

"Black" Terra Markov said.

"Sorry ma'am we are out of that color. Please choose another." The machine stated.

"White" She said as the package slid down from what looked like a laundry shoot.

"Uh…thanks?" She said before walking towards her room and throwing it on the bed. She grabbed a bobby pin and headed towards the janitor's closet. She jimmied the lock and walked in.

"This is our weapon archive?" Raven Rothasked looking over the stolen weapons.

"Jeez lady how many do you need?" Wally Westasked scratching his head before she sighed.

"Fine… we're only dealing with over _five hundred_ robots." Raven said agitated before walking away.

"Must be her time of month" Wally said shrugging.

"She likes you." Terra said.

"Sure has a way of showing it…wait a sec, what?" Wally asked.

"Nothing, so what've we got?" Terra asked looking at the arrangement of guns and bombs.

"Sweet, I've always wanted to use one of these." Terra said holding up a bazooka.

"Hey, watch where you're pointing that." Robin said as she put the massive weapon down.

"Don't you two have anything better to do like prepare for the dance or something?" Robin asked as Raven walked by and smacked him on the head with a notebook.

"Not everyone spends three hours in a bathroom, but some people spend about half an hour fixing their hair. Isn't that right Robin?" Raven said with a smirk, Robin glared at her.

"By the way where's Star?" Gar asked.

"She's in her room, chatting away with Kitten, probably persuading her to not go the dance with Dick." Terra said.

"What? Why aren't you stopping her?" Robin asked frantically.

"Looks like someone's desperate" Roy Harper said examining one of the heat seeking arrows.

"She's just a friend." Robin muttered.

"Sure…she's a friend, a girl friend." Cyborg said with a grin.

"Quit it." Robin muttered checking his watch for what seemed like the millionth time during the day, 5:59 P.M. Terra took a seat closed her eyes and reopened them a minute later.

"Got rid of that seizure thing?" Cyborg asked.

"Hell yeah" Tara replied.

"Is anyone here trained with a weapon of any sort or in hand-to-hand combat?" Raven asked. Tara, Roy, and Robin raised their hands.

"Who isn't trained with a weapon or in hand-to-hand combat?" Raven asked. The entire room besides Tara, Roy, and Robin raised their hands. Raven slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Raven muttered.

"Robin, Tara, take that quarter of the room and teach them the basics of martial arts. Roy, Cyborg find some one else who can manage to hit close enough to a dead center with a gun, arrow, or any special power of theirs…if they have one." Raven said.

"And you?" Gar Logan asked.

"I'm going to research more information. I've managed to get an outside contact." Raven said walking out of the room, checking the clock again.

"Roth, you have a visitor." The guard said as she followed him to the room. Sitting on the other side of the table was a man in his late thirties. He had a muscular build, black hair, and blue eyes.

"Are you Raven Roth?" The man asked.

"Are you Bruce Wayne?" Raven asked as the billionaire, playboy nodded.

"…What do you want?" Mr. Wayne asked getting straight to the point.

"I need you to…converse with Herbert Geller-"

"Herbert Geller, the mayor of Jump City?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Yes…he has a Level 4 Containment Field in his office, surrounding this institution. We need-"

"We? Should I ask by that you mean this entire resistance of juvenile delinquents." Mr. Wayne asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Your son, Richard Grayson included." Raven said. Bruce Wayne stared at her intently, she seemed to be the kind that would use any tactic to get to him, but he wasn't going to give in too easily.

"And if I refuse?" Mr. Wayne asked. Raven pulled a manila folder out and slid it across the table.

"I'm sure Officer Harvey Bullock would like a raise for unmasking the vigilante of Gotham City." Raven said devoid of emotion as Mr. Wayne inspected the contents, his facial expression not changing. It didn't have to, though she could barely sense his emotions, she knew he had already lost…hadn't he?

"You did all this in the library?" Mr. Wayne asked amazed.

"Let's just say I do my homework, Mr. Wayne." Raven replied.

"I still need to know the reason for this." Mr. Wayne said as if looking for the loophole through the information.

"That's confidential…I expect you to look through the contents of the envelope… thoroughly." Raven said before getting up and leaving. Bruce Wayne shuffled through the papers, a small envelope dropped. The words read: Citric Acid. He opened the envelope to find a blank sheet of paper.

'_She's good…she's very good.'_ Mr. Wayne thought before stuffing the papers into the envelope.

* * *

6:58 P.M. 

"…Friend Raven what are you doing?" Kory asked as Raven grabbing a doll with a button for an eye and started stabbing it with a pin. The doll had reddish orange hair and looked like Wally West.

"Raven you know that voodoo stuff doesn't work." Tara said folding her arms.

"It's a form of venting. I…can't…believe…you guys are…making me…go." Raven said between poking the doll with a pin furiously.

"The Kid Flash seems like a very kind gentleman I am sure-"

"He's a notorious flirt." Raven said stabbing the object a few more times.

"You asked him to go with you… he doesn't have to follow you." Tara stated.

"Knowing Wally he's going to. It's not _that_ I'm annoyed about, I hate dances." Raven said finally done with venting and throwing the doll in a cabinet. Tara opened the cabinet and found several more 'voodoo' dolls Raven used for venting.

"Hey there's even one for me, jeez Rae you shouldn't have." Tara said sarcastically before closing the cabinet.

"We are enemies remember." Raven said bluntly.

"But I thought you were-"

"Starfire just because we work together doesn't mean we _have_ to _like_ each other." Tara said shuddering at the thought.

"Who was the contact?" Tara asked.

"It was someone who could help with the mission." Raven said.

"You blackmailed him didn't you?" Tara asked with a sly grin.

"As 'low' as that maybe, yes. When I have my sights set out on something I assure you this will be carried out." Raven said.

"Raven…Tara…I find it difficult to believe that either of you were not able to penetrate the security." Kory said as Tara sighed.

"Kory," Tara said, "everyone…well everyone besides you, has tried to break out of the joint at least once. Anyone with half a brain won't try it again. They've got tight security you know that-"

"But you have elemental powers. Would you not be able to break free?" Kory asked.

"Tell em what they've got Rae." Tara said pulling her hair back so it wouldn't cover half her face.

"They've got a Level 4 Containment Field and the mayor has the controller in his office. No one from the inside would've been able to break out. Imagine this area like a dish with a covering. They've made sure the bottom part of this place with made of metal. Tara, jump." Raven said as Tara did so, there was a large echoing sound of the soles of her shoes colliding with the metal.

"One Hundred Percent Pure Tungsten… Wilson gives one shot to prove the tight security in this place. Anyone who tries it again…disappears. Several exceptions…would've wished they've died." Tara said rubbing her arm nervously.

"You have attempted more than once?" Kory asked.

"More like fifteen times, none of them worked…and I got caught." Tara said.

"What had-?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tara said narrowing her eyes.

"The warden has a way of…breaking you. Either verbal or physical abuse, it doesn't matter, he gets into your head." Raven said.

"Speaking of busting out why didn't you try?" Tara asked.

"Umm…I believed I would have been able to serve my time then be released." Kory said.

"Only way anyone's going to get a chance to get out is through the riot. We'd better change now." Tara said.

"Oh this shall be glorious. We may do each other's hair and apply the make up-"

"Pass" Tara and Raven said.

"Then I shall ask Friend Kitten." Kory said with glee then running off. Tara and Raven both grabbed their dresses and went to the girl's locker room.

* * *

"So…you, me dance?" Gar asked flexing in front of the mirror. 

"No…I'll sound like a jerk." He muttered.

"Hey you're looking extremely hot today." He said.

"No, she looks hot everyday." Gar muttered before jumping on the bed. Cyborg walked in.

"Talking to a mirror isn't going to get her to go." Cyborg said taking a seat next to his green buddy.

"The animal part was cool, but who'd want to date a green freak like me?" Gar asked.

"There are a lot of girls who look past that, you know." Cyborg said.

"Hey that X guy's tall, darkish, nice looking and he's not an idiot. How am I going to compete with that?" Gar asked.

"She practically hates him. Maybe you can use that to your advantage." Cyborg said as Gar placed a finger on his chin.

"Yeah…thanks Cy." Gar said before running out of the room. He knocked on her door.

"In a sec" A muffled voice said before opening the door.

"Uh hey I was just wondering…ah…" Gar mumbled, and then drooled. Tara had a white strapless dress, her hair falling over her bare shoulders.

"Umm…are you going to say something or stare at my chest all day?" Tara asked blushing.

"Do you have a date for the dance?" Gar blurted out.

"No, don't remember needing one." Tara said.

"Want to…go out maybe…as friends. Or you could avoid that Jason guy. I mean I understand if you don't want to go with me since I'm green and-" Gar rambled before she placed a finger over his lip.

"You shouldn't talk too fast. You'll run out of oxygen. I'll go with you, not because of Jason, but because you're my best friend." She said.

"R-Really, not joking?" Gar asked.

"Nope, I'll see you later." Tara said as Gar nodded, she closed the door.

"Woo-hoo" Gar yelled skipping back to his dorm earning several awkward glances from various people.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Roy asked his friend Garth. 

"Yeah I'm sure, besides Tula's coming over to visit later." Garth said referring to his girlfriend.

"So…KF you're seriously going with that Roth chick?" Roy asked.

"Yeah…she's not that bad once you think about it, she's actually kind of, well…nice." Wally said as Garth and Roy looked at each other.

"Think he's lost it?" Garth asked wondering when was the last time, anyone called Raven Roth _nice_.

"Hey she asked me." Wally said combing his hair back.

"Whoa…now that is weird, isn't she the person who keeps calling you an idiotic flirt when you start checking her out?" Garth asked.

"No girl can resist me." Wally said with a grin.

"Don't flatter yourself." Raven said. She wore a dark violet gown, no make up, any accessories just a plain dress, she liked it that way.

"Uh…how long have you been standing there?" Wally asked.

"Long enough, since everyone in this place doesn't have the same lunch period this is a chance to get several more people to join the alliance… Why are all of you staring at me like that?" Raven asked.

"You're…"

"In…"

"A dress…" Wally, Roy, and Garth said.

"Formal clothing is needed for this pathetic excuse of a festivity." Raven muttered a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"Well…date's here see you guys later." Wally said before running out of the room, taking Raven with him.

"Kid's growing up too quick for his own good…ah well. Hey Aqualad, Beast boy's going to do something to the warden's drink come check out the side effects okay?" Roy said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Garth said with a grin.

* * *

8:00 P.M. 

"So Raven…you uh…like the punch?" Wally asked mentally slapping himself for such a cheesy line.

"They overridden it with sugar didn't they?" Raven asked in a monotone.

"Well…I guess." Wally said.

"Are you going to follow me the rest of the night?" Raven asked.

"Only if you want me to…" Wally started, Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Please don't hurt me." Wally muttered.

"I'm going to try getting a few more people to join the resistance." Raven said walking over to a couple of teenagers, they called themselves the HIVE Five…even though there were six people there…morons.

"…Hello Jinx." Raven said as the pink haired girl gave her an awkward look.

"…Raven." Jinx said not changing her expression. Normally the Teen Titans, Raven's little group of friends, and the Hive, Jinx's team were on good terms…as long as they stayed away from each other.

"What do you want Roth?" Jinx asked folding her arms over her chest. Other than the team rivalries, rumor had it that Wally West used to date Jinx…

"I have a proposition…if you're willing to accept." Raven said.

"What of the sort?" Jinx asked.

"You hate this scrap heap as much as the rest of us?" Raven asked before a broad grin spread across Jinx's face, the pact was made.

* * *

"He asked before you. It was only fair." Tara said as her ex-boyfriend glared. 

"You're dead Logan. I'll make sure of it." Jason growled.

"You hurt him and I'll make sure that you'll never be able to walk again." Tara said balling up her fists.

"Don't do this. I know you don't want to." Jason said.

"Believe me I'll do what I have to." Tara replied before he turned around and walked away.

"…" Gar stared at her for a while.

"Don't worry…nothing bad is going to happen while I'm around." Tara said placing a hand on his shoulder, he blushed.

"It's not that…just…most guys are usually defending the girl and…" Gar droned off.

"Raven said it herself. I'm emotionally unstable. You help me with that, and I'll help you with the physical part." Tara said as Gar shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Come on Beast boy, just let it go. I mean it's not a big deal. I grew up where most hoodlums' hangout, you well… had more of a normal life. We have a few different backgrounds. Nothing two friend can't handle, right?" Tara asked as Gar replied with a few murmurs of "okay, sure…whatever"

* * *

"Have you ever been to a dance before, Starfire?" Robin asked leaning back on his plastic chair. Kory seemed really 'spaced out'. Robin wasn't much of a person who was good at 'small talk'. He leaned more back on his plastic chair in frustration and… 

THUMP

"Friend Robin are you alright?" Kory asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm okay Star." Robin said as he got up.

"Are you okay? You seem…distracted." Robin said.

"I believe I am feeling the 'home-sick'." Kory said.

"Don't worry. Just a few more days and we'll be out of here…I promise." Robin said. Kory gave him a warm smile that made him melt.

"Many thanks Friend Robin, you seem to find many ways to comfort one's troubles. May X'hal bless you." Kory said as Robin shot her a look of confusion.

"X'hal was a…goddess in my homeland." Kory said.

"Like Greek mythology huh?" Robin said.

"To somewhat extent, yes" Kory replied.

* * *

Gar was having a blast. 

"Dudes…I spiked the punch…check it out, my bet's the warden's going to heave in a few minutes." Gar said chuckling.

"How long ago was this?" Wally asked in a worried tone.

"When the warden came in why?" Gar asked.

"That would explain the giggling." Wally said in a remorseful tone.

"What are you- moldy shit!" Gar said. Wally was cradling Raven telling her once in a while to snap out of it. Raven was giggling like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile some people wondered why glass objects and light bulbs were exploding.

"Why are you talking funny, Wally?" Raven asked in a girlish voice after giggling. She was scaring both of them.

"Raven…maybe you shouldn't have anymore of that punch." Wally said attempting to take the cup away.

"I like it…I don't have a problem." Raven said before giggling some more.

"Raven, you're drunk. Maybe I should take you back to your room." Wally said picking her up in bridal position.

"Heh heh. Sorry dude, I'm not of legal age yet." Raven said laughing as Wally blushed. He started walking then breaking into a run to her room, several spectators saw a blur through the halls as he zipped past them and opened her dorm room.

"If there's anything you need…" Wally said taking a paper bag out. He never drank but heard stories of people acting really…weird, confessing things, and throwing up in a drunken state.

"You're cute when you're talking funny." Raven said in a high pitched voice, Wally cringed. The light bulb above them exploded.

"Raven…I'll get another light bulb." Wally said trying to find his way to the door, seeing a thin bright line. He felt something grab him by the waist.

"What's the matter Flashy afraid of the dark?" Raven asked in a seductive tone.

"R-Raven, you're scaring me-"

He was cut off when her lips gently brushed over his.

* * *

9:30 P.M. 

"Come on, it's been over an hour and he still isn't drunk beyond reasoning." Gar complained, staring intently at the warden for even the slightest symptoms of the alcohol effect.

"Beast boy, what'd you do to the drink? It tastes funny, like some of those vodka's at Big Ricky's place." Tara said.

"Uh…I sort of…spiked it." Gar said.

"Oh hell no…I saw Rae get a swing of this stuff. Do you even know what this does to her?" Tara asked grabbing him by the collar.

"Uh…it makes her laugh a lot?" Gar asked.

"Half a sip of this stuff will get her wasted in a few minutes. How much did she exactly drink?" Tara asked, worried.

"I don't know. KF is checking on her now." Gar said.

"How long ago was that?" Tara asked tapping her foot on the ground, hands on her hips.

"I think about…an hour or so." Gar said.

"Let's just hope she doesn't do anything stupid, that she'll regret. Drinks like these have… interesting side effects." Tara said.

"So…how long does it take to get you wasted?" Gar asked.

"You're going to have to be the millionth guy that's asked me that question. No way you're going to know that number…pervert." Tara said as he shrugged.

"You weren't thinking that…" Gar started.

"Don't even go there. I better go check on Rae." Tara said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Gar said as Tara looked at the punch.

"Sure hope you're right." Tara muttered.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the long update. I made Raven kind of out of character since well, she's drunk. Just so you know they didn't do anything that drastic... 


	13. Last Goodbye

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

"GET OUT!" A voice shouted waking Kory Anders. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before opening them. 

THUD

A boy with red-orange hair fell off the top bunk. He had a bruise on his left cheek, other than that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm sorry Raven, you were drunk and I couldn't-"

"Are you meaning to tell me the 'so-called' dominate species couldn't handle a female? You asshole" Raven Roth shouted throwing a pillow at Wally.

"Ok I was scared, you were giggling…can I at least have my shirt back?" Wally West asked before she threw it at him.

"What the hell we do yesterday?" Raven asked furiously.

"We just kissed…a lot." Wally said blushing after gulping, no one, and I mean NO ONE wanted to get Raven mad.

"Hey it wasn't my fault go ask Gar." Wally said before she threw another pillow at him.

"GET OUT, OF MY ROOM." Raven said menacingly before Wally scrambled out.

"What _did_ you two do yesterday?" Terra Markov asked.

"I don't remember. God my head's killing me." Raven said massaging her temples.

"You have to admit, it wasn't really his fault. I'd be freaked out if some extremely out of character friend started making out with me, oh and Beast boy said he spiked the punch." Terra said.

"What would you do if you found some guy without a shirt hugging you? Wait a second...did you say Gar?" She asked, Terra nodded.

"Logan will pay." Raven said getting out of bed, walking out of her room and slamming the door behind her.

"I fear for Friend Beast boy." Kory said.

"AHHH, RAVEN DON'T, I'M SORRY I WON'T ACT LIKE AN IDIOT AGAIN!" A voice yelled.

THUMP SWUSH

Raven walked back to her room with an evil grin. Kory and Terra looked at each other.

"Atomic wedgie, swirly, kicked him where it hurt, or did you dump tofu in his pants?" Terra asked.

"All of them." Raven said as Terra and Kory cringed.

"I believe he will be suffering most pain indeed." Kory said.

"Ouch…that's got to hurt." Terra said.

"I made sure it did." Raven said before hearing another screeching noise.

"You've interrupted my beauty sleep!" Kitten yelled, Robin theorized that one day she would break the sound barrier with that voice once in freshman year…he was probably right.

"I need at least twenty three hours of sleep to keep my beautiful complexion on a Saturday!" Kitten yelled.

"Might want to shoot for twenty four" Terra said as Kitten growled before pulling the covers over her head again.

"Any plans today Rae?" Terra asked.

"No. We'll be busy all day tomorrow. Are you sure you want to do this Kory?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I believe in doing what is right." Kory said.

"You both realize…we might not be coming back alive…" Terra said solemnly.

"We've gone over it. No one's backing out." Raven said.

"But…why did you ask me then?" Kory asked.

"You might not be the youngest but you're just…too innocent Kory, not meaning it to be offending or anything. Did you ever see someone die?" Terra asked Kory nodded, no.

"You ever see someone go insane or dismantled…besides Victor?" Raven asked Kory nodded again, no.

"Most of the guys have already seen that stuff and turned. You ever notice how Dick's always acting distant. Gar jokes all the time to hide his feelings. Vic always looks after us and acts over concerned…if possible. They all had at least one of their family members get slaughtered in front of them. Not to mention Rae and I were from East Gotham, record of at least five people being killed each day, twenty's tops since it's a gun shooting." Terra said.

"We don't really want any thing bad to happen that could scar you for life. Are you sure you want to do this?" Raven asked.

"I am most definite." Kory said.

"I've arranged it so that we can all see our family members or friends today…since we might be…" Raven didn't finish, they already knew the answer.

"Raven Roth…you have a visitor." A guard said before Raven walked back to the communication room. There sat a pale girl, tone color close enough to white, she had black hair, several parts dyed red, not to mention black eye liner. Raven took a seat to greet her long time friend, Toni Monetti, they called her Argent.

"You're actually going through with this?" Toni asked in what sounded like a British accent.

"Yes, I've worked on this for months…years. I'm not giving up now." Raven said as Toni sighed.

"Is there anyway I can help?" Toni asked.

"I know how badly you want to but…I'm afraid not." Raven said. Neither talked in what seemed like an eternity.

"…How's Tara?" Toni asked. Tara made a joke about being the Three Musketeers last time when they were at the Junk Yard, their usual hang out, even though Raven couldn't really call her a friend, they still hung out.

"She's ok… turn's out Wilson was giving her LSD as medication." Raven said.

"You're kidding, that bastard!" Toni said.

"No kidding, we're going to kick his ass that should be enough repayment." Raven said.

"…I'm sorry about what happened to your mother…she was a good person." Toni said.

"So I've heard." Raven said in a monotone, she was extremely good at concealing her feelings.

"Not much to say but good luck…" Toni said.

"Thanks." Raven said before leaving.

* * *

"Victor Stone." 

Victor or Cyborg walked into the room, separated by two tables, the other side, his father, Silas Stone.

"Hello Victor." Silas said.

"Hi…" Cyborg said.

"You wanted to see me?" Silas asked.

"I just wanted to say…I sorry for acting like such a jerk back then." Cyborg said fiddling with his thumbs.

"I would…like to apologize as well. If I had…paid more attention to you, you probably wouldn't even be here. If I had stopped you from following the wrong crowd…" Silas said.

"It's not your fault. I'm supposed to be smarter than that." Cyborg said pointing to the humanside of his head.

"Yes but I failed you as a parent. I was your guardian but over the years I've just pushed you further away, ever since…" Silas stopped it hurt to talk about it.

"It hurt for both of us… I just wanted to say I love you even though you tend to be an annoying old coot." Cyborg said as Silas grinned.

"I love you too, even if you are an irresponsible delinquent." Silas said before his cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry Victor I have to go now." Silas said.

"It's ok. I guess I'll see you…and dad?" Cyborg said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What happened to mom…it wasn't your fault." Cyborg said before getting up, he could barely see it, but on Silas's face was a weak grin.

* * *

"Garfield Logan you are requested." A mechanical voice said as a machine dragged him out of bed and into a room. 

"Its Beast boy, dude get off of me- Mom!" Gar exclaimed running over to the chair.

"Hello Garfield, I've missed you." Rita Farr Dayton said hugging her adopted son.

"Garfield what happened to you?" Rita asked.

"Oh…uh…I erm… some of the guys were playing a prank…and I kind of got permanently dyed green? It's ok, it's harmless." Gar said making up an excuse, he couldn't tell her, not now.

"Where's dad? Let me guess, he didn't want to see his pathetic excuse of a son huh?" Gar asked as Rita frowned.

"It's not that…you know Steve is really busy. He still loves you Garfield." Rita said.

"He hates me…he's always treating me like some kid who can't do anything." Gar mumbled.

"Don't say that. He has…different ways of showing his emotions. He's been busy all week. He told me to give you this yesterday." Rita said handing him a card. Gar opened it.

_Sorry I couldn't make it kiddo, they need a new shipment of my inventions by Sunday. I miss you, even though you are a rotten kid… just kidding. They're saying that you're coming out of there soon. Maybe we can still spend some quality father-son time, just you and me… And by the way Rita didn't blackmail me to write this. - Steve_

"I just wanted to say a few things to him." Gar said.

"Maybe next time Garfield." Rita said placing a hand on his shoulder.

'_If there is a next time'_ Gar thought.

"Yeah…next time. You guys might not have been my real parents…but you sure felt like them." Gar said before his mother hugged him again.

* * *

"How's it going Mr. K?" Terra asked sitting on one side of the communication table. The other side was a man in his late thirties, he had black hair, wore glasses and black eyes, no one at work seemed to ask him about that… 

"It's alright…so are they treating you well?" Clark Kent asked his foster daughter.

"Sort of, I made a few new friends." Terra said.

"That's good. How are things with Garfield?" Mr. Kent asked.

"He's just a friend…How are things with Lois?" Terra asked.

"Okay I guess…" Mr. Kent said.

"You didn't tell her didn't you?" Terra said.

"How can I…how long have you known?" Mr. Kent asked.

"Other than the fact you end up losing your glasses for the millionth time or end up breaking them. When Brainiac almost fried Superman." Terra said careful not to let anything slip in front of the guards.

"I…still don't know how to tell her. It's hard enough that she practically hates me at the Daily Planet…she's very competitive and she keeps wondering how I manage to get every story in before her." Mr. Kent said.

"Just tell her when you're…you know on a date or something…if it makes you feel any better, I'd rather hang out with you then the boy scout any day." Terra said.

"Tara is there something wrong?" Mr. Kent asked, noticing the distressed look on her face.

"No. Nothing's wrong, I've just been busy lately. I really got to go now…and I'm sorry for everything…dad." Terra said before pushing her chair back. Mr. Kent smiled, that was the first time she ever called him that.

* * *

"Is everyone done?" Raven asked. 

"All besides Kory and Robin" Terra said looking over a few pictures.

"What is that?" Kitten asked pointing to a picture.

"Beast boy was messing around with the camera. He smeared chocolate on his arm and closed it making it look like crap coming out of your ass." Terra said chuckling.

"You're so immature." Kitten said before Terra shrugged.

"If that's what you call fun, sure what the heck? Hey Kory what was your best memory before heading to the joint?" Terra asked.

"I believe it was when my k'norfka took me hunting for sputflinks. They are most delicious when freshly squeezed." Kory said with a grin.

"Uh…yeah, sure…must've been fun." Terra said not understanding a thing she just said.

"What was your most joyous moment?" Kory asked. Terra just stared at the wall.

"She doesn't have any because she lives in poverty and gets beaten up by a bunch of muggers-"

"Friend Kitten it is not nice to discriminate others on their social background." Kory said. Kitten just stared at her 'friend' in awe.

"Actually I kind of liked it when Mr. Kent took me to visit Smallville." Terra said.

"What was your most joyous moment Friend Raven?" Kory asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Raven said before going down the bunk bed, she walked out of the room.

"Rae once told me the only time she every felt anywhere close to happy was when she was with Malchior…he was some asshole who tricked her into liking him as a part of a dare. Me and a few friends took care of him." Terra said punching the palm of her hand.

"That is most…sorrowful to hear." Kory said.

"Raven never really had anything close to what we'd call happily ever after, then again most people here haven't. When you're stuck with lousy parents and you don't have any friends it's hard." Terra said.

"Well it's not our fault that we're born _lucky_." Kitten said rolling her eyes.

'_I feel bad for your kids, probably going to become some low live bums. Over pompous bitch'_ Terra thought bitterly before her communicator rang.

"Terra here, what's the situation?" Terra said flipping the communicator's lid. Robin's face appeared on the screen.

"Training practice-"

"Oh where can I get one of those. ROBBIE POO!" Kitten said looking behind her shoulder, Terra shoved her away.

"It's a Saturday and besides it's not even midnight yet, won't we get caught?" Terra asked.

"We're just going over the basics again. Raven's discussing the plans and positions-"

"ROBIN!" Kitten yelled.

"Damn it, I'll see you soon, Terra out." Terra said shutting off her communicator and placing it back in her pocket.

"Kory, where can I get one?" Kitten asked.

"Umm…" Kory started.

"Do you know how do fight?" Terra asked.

"Pfft, what does that have to do with getting a walkie-talkie?" Kitten asked.

"Are you willing to sacrifice yourself to bring this place down?" Terra asked.

"Well if I have to sacrifice something like-"

"I mean your life." Terra said sternly.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kitten asked.

"Forget it. Kory, Rob wants to ask you something." Terra said as they both walked out. Kitten followed them.

"He just _had_ to call, when _she_ was here." Terra muttered.

"Where are we going?" Kitten asked.

"No one asked you to follow." Terra said.

"Kory's _my_ friend. I have every right to follow." Kitten said grabbing Kory's arm.

"You have to pass a test." Terra said.

"What's that?" Kitten asked. Terra paused and then got an idea when she saw the maintenance closet.

"It's like hide and seek… I hide, you find me, and you're in." Terra said.

"What do I have to do first?" Kitten asked.

"Go in here first then count to fifty." Terra said pushing her into a maintenance closet. Kitten closed her eyes and started count, while Terra locked the door and slammed it.

"Sucker" Terra said before laughing.

"Is she able to get out?" Kory asked.

"It locks from the inside anyone can figure that out. By that time we would've lost her. Come on." Terra said running with Kory to the janitor's closet…the meeting room. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

"Open the door Dick head." Terra said as Robin opened the door.

"Is that the password?" Kory asked.

"There is no password, Rob likes messing with people." Terra said.

"Friend Robin…you wanted to speak with me?" Kory asked as Robin started fidgeting again.

'_Just play it cool. No problem, just tell her how you feel and…'_ Robin's thoughts wondered.

"I wanted to tell you…so how's the weather?" Robin asked.

'_You stupid idiot, how hard is it to tell a girl something so simple. Just say it.'_ He thought mentally cursing himself over and over again.

"Umm…sunny" Kory said confused. Raven walked over to them.

"You're wasting time. Kory he likes you more than a friend. Robin, Kory's been crushing on you since she got here. We have a busy schedule." Raven said annoyed.

"Way to kill the moment, Raven." Cyborg said looking over the blueprints of the robot guards.

"Kory…ever since I met you…you were just different from anyone I've ever met before. You were… a bit naïve…no offense, and I wanted to be there for you. Since we might not be coming back the day after tomorrow I wanted to ask you… do you want to be my girlfriend." Robin asked in a rapid tone, his shirt was already wet from sweating so much.

"I would be delighted." Kory replied blushing.

"Dudes, Robin just wet himself."Gar said pointing and laughing. Robin started down at his shirt and pants, too much sweat, but no one was going to believe that.

"Shut up Beast boy." Robin muttered.

FLASH

"Keeping this for Gotham County High's yearbook" Terra said referring to the school they both used to attend, a color photo slid out of the camera.

"Give me that!" Robin said running after her.

"Over my dead body, hey Cyborg catch!" Terra said tossing the camera, photo still stuck in it. They tossed the camera back for a few minutes eventually Robin learned one against at least a hundred people was a losing situation. Kory smiled as he attempted to get the picture back, everyone was laughing even Raven was grinning. At times like these she wished she had been sent here sooner.

* * *

Richard Grayson walked into the familiar room to greet his adopted father, Bruce Wayne. 

"Tell your friend that I'll be able to shut off the device…when does she want it off?" Mr. Wayne asked not stalling with any form of greeting.

"About six thirty in the morning…" Robin said.

"Hey Robin hurry up!" A voice shouted.

"They know about-"

"No…they just think it's a nickname for me. How's Jason?" Robin asked referring to Bruce's new partner.

"Rebellious as ever, won't manage to listen too me and has went against my orders on every patrol, and I'm not exaggerating…might even be more trouble some than you." Mr. Wayne said.

"Then I'll have to congratulate him on breaking my record." Robin said with a grin.

"Other than deactivating it…do you need any help? I can get Kent and Stewart to-"

"Bruce, it's not that hard, besides this is my mission, it's my chance to finally show you that I can do this on my own. I'm seventeen I'm not some kid anymore." Robin said.

"You're definite?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"I'm sure, nothing a bunch of kids can't handle." Robin said.

"Then I'll be heading to a conference in Europe, to later be interviewed by Kent." Mr. Wayne said.

"You do that, don't worry…I'll be fine, and so will everyone else. Raven and I made sure that this plan was flawless." Robin said.

"Don't forget everything I taught you and…good luck." Mr. Wayne said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Kory Anders shuffled nervously in her seat. On the other side of the table sat a girl with black hair, identical to Kory besides the eye color, hair color, and height. Kory didn't have to see her but that wasn't important now, she wanted to see her sister, Kom Anders also known as Blazin' B, one last time. 

"Hello sister dear." Kom said.

"Greetings…how have things been in school?" Kory asked.

"Oh fine, how are things in here?" Kom asked, not really interested.

"They are…well-"

"Can you hurry it up, I'm going to be late for a date later and-"

"You are a criminal and you let me take your place in this institution for under aged felonious children." Kory said.

"Oh? Well…yeah. I see you haven't changed a bit" Kom said with a smirk finding some amusement in her sister's anger.

"I see you have not changed either." Kory said.

"It's a surprised that you haven't told mom and dad yet. Oh wait, what's that? They wouldn't have believed you." Kom said as Kory stared at the ground clenching her fists.

"I did not tell them because I wished to not disgrace our family, that someone with your status would place the blame on your younger sister, though I must thank you." Kory said angry at first then in a softer tone.

"What?" Kom asked.

"Without you I was never able to find friends…true friends, those that cared more about me then themselves and would risk their lives if possible." Kory said.

"…You're going to do something incredibly stupid aren't you?" Kom asked.

"I believe it is known as doing what is _right_. I bid you farewell sister." Kory said before getting out of her seat and leaving. Kom didn't say anything, there was nothing left to. Kory walked out of the room and back to her dorm after saying what she thought would be her last goodbye.

* * *

A.N. I'm going to skip a day for the next chap since the suspense if practically killing everyone bout the riot. BTW Robin was talking about his adopted brother Jason Todd, not X. 


	14. Betrayal?

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

Room 203 

"I still don't get why Raven made Rob and Terra, Commander. I could've done just as good." Garfield Logan grumbled.

"Maybe that's because you have the attention span of a rodent." Cyborg/Victor Stone said.

"Whatever, I'm totally psyched that we're going to bust out and bring this place down today." Gar said before yawning.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, I can recharge but you still need rest." Cyborg said.

"No way am I going to miss this. We're going to kick the warden's butt so bad he's going to wish he never messed with her- uh I mean us." Gar said.

"What exactly do you see in her?" Cyborg asked sticking a few wires into his arm.

"She's pretty, nice, thinks about others, and she actually laughs at my jokes." Gar said.

"She smokes, drinks, and thinks getting into a fight or a drag race is having a good time-"

"Hey, she only does that so she could pay the rent since her mom's a bum and her dad walked out on her. She does most of those things but she's not a slut and values her dignity. Tara's a lot different then most girls and I think I want to spend my life with her someday." Gar said.

"You know she doesn't necessarily agree with that." Cyborg said pressing a few more buttons on his arm.

"Yeah…" Gar said fingering a small object.

"What's that?" Cyborg asked.

"Tara dropped it when I first met her. I never got around to giving it back to her." Gar said staring at a light blue butterfly shaped hairclip. He placed it back in his pocket.

* * *

"How're we going to do this?" Roy Harper asked. 

"KF is going to get to the control room and shut off all the alarm and security systems. Then you have to get over to City Hall with this info. Can I trust you with that?" Robin/Richard Grayson asked handing him an overstuffed manila envelope.

"Yes sir." Roy said saluting him.

"Kory?" Robin asked walking towards her.

"Yes Friend Robin." Kory Anders said.

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time…but I love you…I just wanted you to know that." Robin said before she hugged him. This wasn't one of her bone crushing hugs, it was just narrowed down from so many words he could describe it with…different.

"I believe I love you too." Kory said, resting her head on his shoulder. They soon parted.

"Kory… be careful…and good luck." Robin said clasping her hands in his.

"I shall." She replied.

"Where is Tara? She's supposed to be here an hour ago." Raven Roth said frustrated.

"Slade wished to speak to her." Kory said.

"At five in the morning?" Robin asked.

* * *

"Do you understand the mission?" The one known as Deathstroke asked, Tara Markov nodded. She was wearing a steel breastplate, steel shoulder and elbow pads, a layer of cloth wrappings under the armor to cover her entire body, black codpiece, and a metal hair clip above the left ear. 

"We will send the army through City Hall, where you will subdue the mayor. My robots will take care of the police. The force field will be set up around the conquered area so it will not be able to be reclaimed. This is your final task to prove your loyalty. Do not fail me…apprentice." Deathstroke said.

"I won't…" Tara replied.

"You have made mistakes in the past, but that is all behind you now, isn't it." He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I've known all about your little secret meetings, hopes you can bring this place down. You are going to crush those dreams. From this day forth, will you serve me and me only?" He asked.

"I will." She said.

"Will you destroy the Teen Titans?" Deathstroke asked. Tara hesitated before speaking.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said with a cruel smile.

* * *

Phase 1: Jump City Hall- 5:30 A.M. 

A dark shadow crept into the mayor's office. Herbert Geller sat in his seat half asleep, this time in the morning. The figure stepped into the dim light revealing, the vigilante of Gotham City, Batman.

"W-What do you want?" Herbert asked fully awake and scared. Batman didn't answer instead he threw a bat-a-rang at the Level 4 Containment Field's controller.

"Wait, stop you criminal!" Herbert yelled. Batman threw a smoke bomb before grabbing his bat-a-rang back and shooting his grappling hook to another building, leaving a dazed mayor. Herbert sighed in defeat after seeing a security camera with a crack on the side of the lens. He could ramble all he wanted, but he didn't have any proof The Batman was there at all…

* * *

Phase 2: Jump City Juvenile Hall- 5:32 A.M. 

Wally West could have ran out and ditched them if he wanted to. Get back to Central City, no one would even know where he was, where he lived. He could be called an asshole for the rest of his life if he backed out now. Still no one would know what happened those last few minutes. He could have left the danger…but of course what fun would that be?

A blur sped through the halls of Jump City Juvenile Hall. Time was something Wally never needed. Every minute, every second, millisecond even had him thinking about something. It was never too late for him, though a side of him kept telling him to back out, run out that door, but he didn't want to.

Truth was he couldn't really careless about half the low lives around this place, but he had friends, he had her, whom depended on him. He smiled at that, he wasn't the brightest of the group but having someone who's a genius that depends on you felt good. There are, of course, bonus points if that certain genius is someone you're crushing on recently. He skidded to a halt, his rubber soles creating friction against the metal floors, smoked came from that. He kicked the door down and stared at all the controls.

"Shit…they never told me how to shut this thing down…" Wally said to himself. He blinked twice…

'_So many buttons with different colors…let's see…where to start.'_ He thought pressing a button. He started pressing a few more out of enjoyment and curiosity. Was it apart of human nature to be easily amused with this? Wally pushed all the buttons at the same time before the machine blew a fuse.

"SEQUENCE SHUT DOWN, INITIATES IN 5…4…3…2…1" A mechanical voice said before smoke came out and it exploded, by that time Wally was already half way across the building.

* * *

Phase 3: Jump City Juvenile Hall's Parking Lot: 5:35 A.M. 

"You wouldn't really expect this place to have a parking lot right" Roy said grabbing some wire clippers and rewiring the car. He had a box of 'trick arrows' strapped to his back and a bow was hanging on his shoulder.

"Yes." Roy said with triumph as the engine roared.

"You do realize that Friend Raven left us with the keys." Kory said holding up the car keys.

"Yeah…but this is way cooler." Roy said driving the van towards the electric fence going eight miles per hour.

"Should we not make sure that the Kid Flash has deactivated the fence first?" Kory asked.

"Oh shit." Roy said trying to slow down the van. Kory's hands glowed a bright green color before she attempted to fry the hinges of the fence, instead the fence combusted.

"I believe the proper term is 'opps'." Kory said.

"Whoa…nah you didn't do anything wrong. Speedy to Raven, we're going to City Hall…over." Roy said swerving to the left.

"Are you absolutely positive, you know how to operate this vehicle?" Kory asked.

"Definite." Roy said.

"Turn left then progress forward." Kory said as Roy swerved to the left.

"Why are the streets empty?" Roy asked.

"And where are all the citizens?" Kory asked before a large crowd of people ran past their van.

"You just had to ask." Speedy said as several more cars started speeding past them.

"Watch it, speed it up!" A chorus of voices yelled aside from cars 'beeping' each other. Roy stepped on the petal and followed the instructions Kory gave him, wondering…What were all these people running from?

* * *

Garfield and Victor ran out of their room to stop the onslaught of robots pouring in. 

"Where did they all come from?" Gar said before turning into a T-rex and trampling over the machines, they called 'Slade-bots', named after the warden.

"I don't know, but I know how they're getting out." Cyborg said still attached to the charger, he loaded his sonic cannon. A blue colored energy came out of the cannon.

"Raven we need back up." Gar said speaking through his communicator.

"I'll send Aqualad and Kid Flash over. Where is Tara? Damn it." Raven replied agitated.

"I wish I knew…" Gar said before being hit square in the abdomen, with a robotic fist.

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Jump City… 

"Raven, we can't hold them off much longer." Robin said impaling another Slade-bot with a bo staff. He kicked another one's head off.

"I we're just going to have to try." Raven said before lifting a bus with her powers and throwing it at a group of robots.

"How's Speedy and Starfire doing?" Robin asked punching a robot.

"Cover me…" Raven said taking out her communicator.

"Raven to Speedy, did you reach City Hall yet?" Raven asked.

"The entire place is empty, not to mention all security's gone, everybody's running from-"

* * *

"Friend Tara?" Kory asked as Tara stepped off her rock. 

"Where were you? Raven needed you-"

Roy was cut off when a huge rock hit his stomach, his back colliding with the wall.

"Friend why are you-"

Kory didn't finish either before a rock was sent hurling in her direction, she landed next to Roy.

"Y-you're working with him aren't you?" Roy said getting up.

"Bout time you figured that that out." Tara said devoid of emotion.

"Friend we do not wish to fight you." Kory said dodging another rock.

"Looks like you don't have much of a choice." Tara said sending a cluster of rocks towards them.

"Why are you doing this? You were our friend." Roy asked, not wanting to fight either, but had his bow and arrows ready.

"I don't have any friends." Tara said. Her eyes glowed a yellow color as more rocks pelted them.

"Raven, Tara's-"

"Whoops, did I break your little toy?" Tara asked after a spike hit it.

"Shit." Roy muttered. He fired an arrow, in mid air the end became a punching bag glove. Tara back flipped to avoid other arrows Roy fired.

"Starfire hit her with a star bolt quick. I'm not good with hand-to-hand combat." Roy said as Tara got closer.

"I do not wish to harm her." Kory said.

"It's just going to knock her out cold." Roy said ducking from a punch. He fired an arrow at her again. Tara flicked her wrist as a barrier of rocks covered her. The barrier became solid ice upon sudden impact with the arrow. Kory reluctantly fired a star bolt at her. Tara's body went crashing out the window. Kory and Roy ran outside.

"Is she…?" Kory didn't want to say that word.

"She's still breathing." Roy said before hearing a rumbling noise.

"I'm guessing that's not your stomach." Roy said as the Earth shook.

"You always were easy to fool." Tara said as the street split forming a crevasse. Kory managed to grip the edge of rock on the wall of the new gorge.

"Friend Tara…please do not-"

"Like I said before, I don't have any friends." Tara said as the walls closed in, Kory lost her grip and fell into the dark abyss.

* * *

Cyborg panted before smashing another robot. 

"How many more…are there?" Gar asked panting.

"I don't know. Cyborg can you punch the water fountain?" Wally asked as Cyborg did so. Water sprayed out of it.

"Okay…and that was supposed to help how?" Gar asked then saw the robot's malfunctioning.

"Oh…" Gar muttered.

"Now were getting somewhere." Garth said before manipulating the water and sending it towards the robots.

"Finally…" Gar said, slumped against the wall.

"Come on BB get up, we have to help Robin and Raven." Wally said shaking the shape shifter's arm. Gar groaned as he got up.

"The faster we get rid of all these robots, the faster we can work on finding Terra." Cyborg said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gar asked practically running out of the building.

"That is one sad kid." Garth said.

"I tell Rob that everyday." Cyborg said running after him. They ran past the fried electric fence, to find more robots.

"Where'd all the people go?" Gar asked.

"Think they all ran out of town?" Wally asked.

"In one hour?" Garth asked, kicking a robot.

"Either that or they were destroyed." A voice said as the ground spit beneath Garth and Wally. Gar stared at her for a while.

'_Must think un-horny thoughts…'_ Gar kept reminding himself before snapping out of his reverie.

"Terra, what are you doing?" Gar asked before she punched him in the jaw. Cyborg saw the insignia on her breastplate. His eyes narrowed, before firing his sonic cannon. The blast hit her directly, sending her sailing across the air and colliding with a building.

"Terra's working with Slade." Cyborg said.

"No…she can't, she isn't. Terra's our friend, she would never." Gar said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Go to hell." Tara said sending a pillar of rock towards Cyborg. It hit his sonic cannon/ arm.

"Aren't you supposed to be the nice one? It's 6:05 A.M." Cyborg said charging and punching her in the stomach.

"I got rid of my split persona a long time ago." Tara said, ducking from another one of his punches, while clutching her abdomen.

"What happened to Speedy and Star?" Cyborg asked throwing another punch. He heard a bone in her shoulder blade crack when his fist hit it.

"Ugh…got rid of them a while ago." Tara said before a pillar of stone hit his chest, knocking him back. She opened up the Earth as it swallowed him as well. She leaned on the wall of a nearby building clutching her bleeding shoulder.

"Tara…you don't have to help him." Gar said walking towards her.

"You wouldn't understand." Tara said before a rock made fist slammed him into a wall.

"Where's Raven?" Tara asked.

"It's never too late to change…" Gar said ignoring her question.

"It was always too late for me. Now tell me where is she?" Tara said forming a spike next to his neck.

"I'll never tell you." Gar muttered.

"You don't have to." Tara said grabbing his communicator. She pressed a few buttons before finding their coordinates.

"Pity… I could've spared you." Tara said opening another canyon underneath him, he transformed into a bird and flew up. She flung a rock at him. Gar changed into a gorilla and pinned her to the ground, before changing back to a human.

"Stop before you can't turn back." Gar said.

"Don't you get it? I wanted to be this way. I wanted to work for Slade. I wanted to destroy you and your pathetic friends. Get off me." Tara muttered.

"Why don't you make me?" Gar asked, neither moved for about five minutes.

"You can kill me any second now…but can I at least get a last request?" Gar asked.

"You have the upper hand, what the hell are you talking about?" Tara asked.

"But I don't want to fight" Gar said before pressing his lips against hers, both engulfed in what seemed like an alternate reality. She was the first to break off. He took her hair clip out of his pocket and placed it in her open palm.

"This isn't right. I killed your friends." Tara said shoving him off her.

"So this is how it ends?" Gar asked as a rock hovered above him. Instead being crushed, the street ripped apart and he fell…but not without seeing her mouth two words: 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

"_Excellent work, Tara I couldn't have done it without you. But our conquest is not yet complete…"_ Deathstroke said. 

"I know… Three Titans down…two to go." Tara said over her COM link. She looked at the communicator again. Two blinking signals were near the Jump City Harbor.

"Now that's done, we can focus on finding the others." Robin said after smashing the last robot.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Tara said flinging a rock at Robin, he was thrown into the Harbor.

"Tara" Raven said.

"Raven" Tara said.

"Traitor" Raven responded.

"Witch" Tara replied.

"I should've known you'd betray us." Raven muttered.

"Should've, could've, would've, didn't." Tara said before sending a rock at her. Raven used her powers to send it back with full force, Tara dodged it.

"I have the advantage here, you can't beat me." Tara said gathering more rocks from the ocean depths.

"Maybe I don't have to." Raven said as a dark energy enveloped several street lights, she bent and twisted them.

"What are you…?" Tara started then realized what she was doing when several street lights and metal objects started twisting around her like a coil, trapping her. Raven walked up to her causally and yanked out her ear piece.

"_Tara what's going-"_

"Screw off, asshole." Raven said in a monotone before crushing the ear piece.

"Did you forget the code?" Raven asked Tara, whom was still struggling to break free of the metal.

"What does it matter now? Your friends are all dead." Tara said.

"A friend is a person with whom one is allied in a struggle or cause, in other words a comrade. You haven't killed off all my friends. There is one you didn't kill off that is in front of me right now-"

"SHUT UP." Tara yelled.

"As much as you'd hate to admit it you've been there for me as much as I had been there for you. As much as I could never regard you as a person who I would rely on, you were someone I could trust-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Tara yelled, a stream of mud hardened into a blade and sliced her bindings.

"I'm not your friend and I never was. I was _lying_ to you so I could steel all your secrets and _capture_ all your team members." Tara said flinging a rock at her. Raven put up a shield blocking it.

"One last fight, no powers, just fist, one on one." Raven said as Tara nodded. Tara sent a punch towards Raven's stomach only to get her arm twisted.

"Seem familiar?" Raven asked referring to the first time they fought.

"Seems like it. Only this time I've gotten better." Tara said elbowing her in the gut before sending a kick towards her ankles, knocking her off her feet.

"Good times huh? Hanging out, back at East Gotham, almost makes me miss that dip shit of a place." Tara said as Raven got up.

"Guess almost just doesn't cut it." Raven said before punching her face. Tara stumbled back before regaining her composure.

"Remember that game we used to play with Argent?" Tara asked before blocking another punch.

"The one when we'd check for the third word?" Raven asked.

"Yeah… Think I died racking my brain over that shit." Tara said as Raven blocked one of her kicks.

"Why are you stalling?" Raven asked.

"Maybe I'm hinting at something. You ever draw a picture?" Tara asked throwing another punch.

"Yes, what's it to you?" Raven asked dodging the blow.

"Ever look at it later and tell yourself you're not good enough?" Tara asked.

"Happens all the time" Raven said

"Remember the picture I drew during Light's class?" Tara asked.

"The one with-"

"Gotcha" Tara said before punching her in the jaw.

"It's over." Tara said.

"Probably…but where I fall others will come forth. You couldn't have gotten everyone Tara. It's impossible." Raven said.

"No but I've gotten the leaders down. Right now that's all that matters." Tara said before opening up the floor, where Raven fell as others before her.

BOOM

Tara fell back after being hit with an explosive disc.

"I'm surprise you're still alive bird boy." Tara said getting up.

"Don't be, I'm a lot harder to bring down." Robin said before slamming his bo staff into her shoulder, she recoiled in pain.

"What happened to Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Gone, just like the others-" She managed to say before being punched in the stomach.

"You're lying." Robin said before she got up into a fighting stance.

"You're in denial." Tara said before a pillar of rock shot up. Robin attempted to dodge it, missing by a few seconds it connected with his left leg. He threw a metallic object that cut the side of her waist, now heavily bleeding.

"There has to be an easier way to do this." Tara muttered, before sending a barrage of rocks at him. Robin twirled his bo staff turning each rock into gravel by each swing. Within a few more seconds the ground swallowed him. Tara leaned on a building.

"If she's really as smart as they say she is…then they'll figure it out…" Tara said weakly before getting up. She walked through the empty streets stumbling once in a while, whistling a short tune.

* * *

A.N. Had a lot of repetition in this chapter, props to anyone who figured out the hints I left. I couldn't really put too much effort into most of this, I'm not too good with writing long term action scenes or sappy romance parts. 

Ramble of the day: Character and Pairing bashing is wrong, stupid and ignorant. People have their own opinion and no one should be flamed for that, otherwise that's just idiotic. If you want to flame pairings and/or charater bash do it in a non public area. Thank you for your time.


	15. Technical Difficulties

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

WARNING: May contain brief, though not throughly described nudity in this chapter along with perverted comments.

* * *

"I-I'm alive?" Roy Harper asked himself. He rubbed his eyes before opening them. He was unarmed, in a cold damp cell…that smelled like crap. 

"You've been alive for the past five hours." A voice said. Roy turned and saw his comrade, Garth.

"Last thing I remembered was darkness…and that stupid bitch that flung us in here." Roy said getting up and trying to open the rusted bars of the cell.

"Don't waste your energy. KF tried that for five minutes at light speed and is sleeping over there." Garth pointed to a person in the corner.

"So…that's it? We're just going to give up?" Roy asked.

"Not really…technically, there's a hole in the wall, leading to the traitor's room. Kid Flash and I managed to chip a few parts of the dried wood off." Garth said.

"Really…" Roy said with a perverted grin.

"Different place, different situation, same old Roy." Garth said rolling his eyes.

"I don't think there are any guards or blockades outside her room, we could use that as an escape." Wally said before yawning.

"You guys still have your communicators?" Roy asked.

"They didn't do such a good job at ransacking us…I've tried calling them for an hour, nothing but static." Wally said.

"You wouldn't really expect to find any connection in this place." Garth said.

"You…think they're ok?" Wally asked.

"I don't know man…I don't know." Roy said.

* * *

Kory Anders woke up from the odor of…well you get the picture. She was glad she didn't land in the sewer water. 

"Friend Speedy, are you present?" Kory asked as several more echo's answered her question. She squinted her eyes at a small carving on the wall. Due to the inability to see in the dark, she used her powers to illuminate the area. Her hand glowed as she read the carving, NORTH. Finding no other harm in going in that direction she started walking. The sewer reminded her of the girl's locker room, dark, smelly, and damp. Kory stopped when she came close to another light. Assuming it to be an exit, she ran forward, only to find two more tunnels.

Kory sighed in defeat then saw several symbols on the walls of the sewer. She shuddered, she had heard of several carvings like these. Perhaps it was a trap created by…aliens? No, mother and father said they were fictional. Drawings like these were made by bad people whom had nothing better to do…

'_People like…Tara.'_ Kory thought sadly. She was stuck in a sewer, surrounded by creepy symbols made by who knows what.

"I wish Robin were here…" She said to herself.

* * *

"Wake up Richard." Raven Roth said kicking an unconscious figure. 

"Ugh…you don't have to kick me…" Robin muttered getting up.

"Yes, but then you won't wake up wouldn't you?" Raven asked.

"…Are we the only ones alive?" Robin asked.

"I'm sure there are others, she never intended on killing them…is that glued to your face?" Raven asked, surprise him.

"…No my shades aren't glued to my face. They just happen to stay on." Robin said.

"Beast boy owes me … five bucks." Raven said.

"If he's still alive that is." Robin said.

"Would you quit being a pessimist?" Raven asked.

"Look who's talking." Robin said.

"I just had to team up with you didn't I? It could've been Cyborg. He knows when to shut up." Raven muttered.

"We should focus on finding other survivors…" Robin said.

"I think we've already established that, boy blunder." Raven said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Robin asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know boy wonder?" Raven asked.

"Y-You knew?" Robin asked.

"As obvious as it is, once you think about. Replace the shades with a mask and a lame excuse of an outfit-"

"What's wrong with my costume?" Robin asked.

"You fight crime in a dark alley…with a costume which resembles a traffic light." Raven stated.

"Yeah well…" Robin was at loss for words…she was right. Raven grinned, oh sweet victory. She took a lighter from her pocket.

CLICK

A small light illuminated the area. There was a carving on the wall, SOUTH.

"There's a start…" Raven said following the words on the sewer wall.

"You're just going to follow it?" Robin asked as they walked southward.

"I don't see why not." Raven said.

"It could be a trap. No one goes down to a sewer to carve words on a wall, if it's not a trap." Robin said.

"Tara does." Raven replied.

* * *

Garfield Logan opened his eyes slowly after being flashed in the eye with a light. He got up to find his mechanical friend, with a mini flashlight on his left shoulder. 

"Dude…we just got our butts whooped by a girl." Gar said with a weak grin. Cyborg stared at his green friend, still trying to be funny during a time like this.

"You ok?" Cyborg asked.

"Hey least I got a goodbye kiss." Gar said before gingerly moving his fingers to his bottom lip.

"Way to score, BB." Cyborg said.

"You see Aquadude, KF or Speedy anywhere?" Gar asked.

"Nope…you think they're…in a better place?" Cyborg asked.

"Any place is better than a sewer." Gar said.

"Hey what's that…East? Well let's go!" Cyborg said after reading the words off a sewer wall.

"Wait a sec…it could be a trap…" Gar said.

"Who's gonna set a trap down here?" Cyborg asked.

"…The sewer people, duh. You'd think someone like you'd know that." Gar said folding his arms.

"Come on salad head, we're going east." Cyborg said.

"But the sewer people-"

"Don't exist, incase you have any other bright ideas. There could be millions of tunnels here." Cyborg said.

"Fine…but when we get attacked…" Gar muttered.

* * *

"There's a light ahead." Robin said running forward. 

"I'd rather you not." Raven said.

SPLASH

"Idiot" Raven muttered walking at a faster pace. Apparently the sewer system was much like the street, there's a sidewalk, other than concrete there was filthy water.

"What's in this stuff?" Robin asked drenched in sewer water.

"You _really_ want to know?" Raven asked.

"On second thought…Starfire!" Robin said getting up and running over to the red head.

"Friend Robin, Why do you smell like the backside of the rotting flesh of a portkin?" Kory asked holding her nose.

"He fell in sewer water." Raven said.

"Friend Raven, you are well!" Kory said about to hug her.

"I don't need anymore bruises…" Raven said.

"Are you hurt?" Robin asked.

"No, but my emotions are feeling how you say 'blue'." Kory said.

"Dude, they're going to eat us and cook our internal organs." A voice said.

"Man now that's just nasty." Another responded.

"Beast boy? Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"AHHH. They know our names, DON'T EAT US, IT WAS CYBORG'S IDEA!" Gar yelled.

"Calm down BB, it's just Rae, Rob and Star." Cyborg said.

"You guys are ok." Gar said with relief.

"What could all of this mean?" Robin asked inspecting a wall.

"Walk back…not too far back that you fall into the sewer." Raven said.

"It seems familiar…" Robin said to himself.

"It's written…backwards." Cyborg said, staring at the reflection in the dirty water.

"What's it say?" Gar asked squinting his eyes. No one wanted to say it, but Kory read it off anyway.

"Death"

* * *

"Check on the prisoners." Deathstoke said. 

"But I just-"

"NOW" Deathstroke interjected. Tara reluctantly walked over to the holding cell, with the keys.

"You hear that?" A voice asked.

"Yeah…sounds like whistling." Another replied. Tara opened the first door and walked in, slowly, casually, as if nothing was wrong. She whistled a tune and twirled the key ring around her finger.

"Come over here you blonde bitchy traitor, so I can rip you to shreds." Roy yelled as she walked over, still twirling the keys.

"Like you did before?" Tara asked slightly amused.

"That was a fluke, I was holding back." Roy grumbled.

"That's your problem, not mine." Tara said shrugging. Garth stared inquisitively at her, at this rate, Roy would've been on the floor gasping for air…yet she was calm…too calm. Garth grabbed Roy by the shoulder, before calling Wally into their huddle.

"Something's up. She's quiet…too quiet, Tara just doesn't sit and nod at everything, she's a ticking time bomb." Garth said.

"Maybe Slade brainwashed her or- or made her swear some oath. Once she makes a deal, she'll take it to her grave, Rae said something about that once." Wally said.

"Ok…she's on a rotting cliff. She's got the keys with her. Garth, work your 'manly' charm on her or something." Roy said.

"What? You know if Tula ever found out, she'd hang me…or worse." Garth said.

"Where is she, like miles away from Jump City?" Roy asked. Wally just watched the argument rocketing back and forth.

"Why don't we just ask her for the keys?" Wally asked both boys stared at him with disbelief.

"Come on man just take one for the team." Roy said.

"…Fine, but you owe me, big time." Garth muttered.

"Fish taco free for six months." Roy said. Garth leaned in the bars of the cell.

"So…Tara is that suit skin tight?" Garth asked winking. Tara stared at him…

"Pervert" Tara said before swiftly slipping her hand through the bar and punching his face.

"What kind of pathetic excuse of coming on a girl was that?" Roy asked as Garth rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Hey how am I supposed to flirt with her if I don't even like her?" Garth shot back. Wally walked over to the bars.

"Can we have the keys….please?" Wally asked with a sweet grin.

"Weapon closet is three doors down to the right." Tara said 'accidentally' dropping the keys.

"What kind of pathetic excuse for a man are you?" Roy asked.

"Look who's-"

"Guys…I've got the keys." Wally said standing outside of the open cell door.

"What- How- You just-"

"Are we getting out of this place or what?" Tara asked.

"You're not-"

"Never was, why else are you guys still alive and walking?" Tara asked as Wally sped over to each cell unlocking the doors.

"Are we going to make a raid or what?" She asked with a wild grin.

"So _is_ that suit really…?" Roy started.

SLAP

"Don't even go there."

* * *

"Did she leave any other clues on this 'death' thing?" Cyborg asked. 

"She mentioned a picture…from Light's class." Raven said. Gar took out a doodle from his pocket. Three figures with bulging heads and eyes were standing before a girl with utensils.

"Is that Friend Kitten?" Kory asked pointing to the girl strapped to the counter in the picture.

"Is that a…alien?" Cyborg said trying to decipher the picture as well.

"Probe" Raven uttered in shock as Robin's masked eye's widened as well.

"Nanoscopic probes…that's why she faked our deaths…but wouldn't he have some way to still-"

* * *

"TARA!" A voice boomed over the entire headquarters. 

"Oh shit… KF find the central computer lab, trash everything you find in there, I don't care what it is. Just do it!" Tara said before running towards the Training Room to meet her end.

"Yes master?" Tara asked gritting her teeth.

"They're still alive." Deathstroke said kicking her from the side. She slid back a few feet.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" He asked his fingers closing in on her throat.

"What makes you say that?" Tara croaked as a rock shot up and hit him…where it hurt.

"Cheap yes but effective" Tara said looking around for the controller. Tara grabbed him by his shirt collar, if this situation wasn't so serious she would've laughed.

"Where is it?" Tara asked before being thrown against a wall.

"There is no controller." Deathstroke said.

"What? But the probes-"

"Were never there, I don't try the same schemes twice, but you should've figured that out by now." Deathstroke said pushing a button as a few sparks spit from every part of her body. She felt a burning sensation under her skin as she walked forward.

"N-No…" Tara stammered.

"You promised to fight by my side forever and that's a promise I intend to make you keep."

* * *

"Whoa…what is this stuff?" Wally asked walking into the central computer lab. 

"Is that…Robin?" Roy asked looking at a naked figure in a tube.

"For once Beast boy's right…there _are_ clones." Garth said.

"Isn't that like, I don't know, illegal?" Wally asked speeding over to each tube.

"Yeah here…but who's going to know." Roy said.

"Hey…how come we don't get one?" Wally asked.

"Do you _want_ an evil biological clone?" Garth asked.

"No…but it'd still be cool." Wally said pouting.

"So…we smash this stuff or what?" Roy said looking at the controls.

"…What's this one do?" Wally asked pressing a button. A tube slid up, green fluid pouring out.

"That's definitely not good." Roy said as a figure walked forward.

"Raven?" Wally said, before a table was flung at him

"Hello Wallace…prepare to die."

* * *

"My sensors say there's nothing wrong." Cyborg said. They were now at an empty hospital.

"I've analyzed our blood samples…nothing either." Raven said.

"Perhaps we must find another clue?" Kory asked.

"Maybe she was the one on the false trail." Raven said.

"If Friend Tara was mislead-"

"What was Slade really planning?" Robin asked. Several glasses started vibrating then breaking as the earth shook.

"Where's BB?" Cyborg asked.

"I've got a lock in his signal. Five kilometer's east, let's go." Robin said as they ran out of the hospital.

* * *

Tara gazed at the dagger as she gripped its handle. 

"Whatever it takes…" She said directing the point to her chest.

CLANK

She winced in pain, Deathstroke wasn't kidding when he said it was attached to her nervous system. She continued to stab several more times, before coughing up blood.

"Ok…bad idea." Tara said. She tried pulling at her suit desperately.

"The hell? There has to be a way…but how?" She said walking over to the sink. Tara opened the faucet and threw water on it, like a second skin, it slid off.

"You're kidding. Who makes this kind of crap?" Tara asked. She glanced at the dagger again. She gripped the handle and stabbed at the metal on her shoulder.

CLANK

* * *

"Wally, throw something at her!" Garth said dodging another projectile. 

"I-I can't. I mean…she's nude, how am I supposed to-" Wally said blushing before dodging a chair.

"Hey bitch, freeze." Roy said firing an arrow. It hit her and she became a solid block of ice.

"Sure packs a punch…" Garth said.

"Tell me about it. I mean, imagine if they all came out…" Wally said as Roy shuddered.

"As much as I'd admire a bunch of nude chicks…I think I'm going to take a break on that part. Too freaked out if some kind of person's going to jump out and strangle me." Roy said.

"I'm sure Wonder Girl would like to hear that." Garth said as Roy elbowed him.

"Donna's a good _friend_, Gill Head." Roy muttered.

"Uh-huh." Wally said with a grin.

"Ok guys, let's trash this junk…first we have to find out how…" Garth said looking at the controls.

"How bout that one?" Wally asked pointing to one, labeled: terminate.

"…Can someone tell me _how_ we didn't notice that earlier?" Roy asked as the other two shrugged. Garth placed his finger over the button…

CRACK

All the glasses were enveloped in a black energy and then shattered. Five figures loomed over them.

"Uh guys…I think we're gonna need back up." Wally said.

* * *

A.N. Had a bad case of writers block for most of the week. Good news is that the people at CN are beginning to notice the popularity of TT due to the letters, keep writing people! Found this at: http/ www. titanstower. com/ source/ animated/ 00indexanimated. html, just remove the spacing. 


	16. So Much For A Plan

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any DC characters.

* * *

Flashback 

"_What the hell did you do? You turned my girlfriend into a killing machine." Jason McCulver asked enraged._

"_I didn't do nothing kid, side's last time I heard she was single. When I found her she was a broken machine. I just fixed her up a bit." Mitchell Grander said._

"_Liar" Jason said before slamming him against a wall. Mitchell started laughing._

"_Heh, you're some joke aren't you? You even know what fuels this kid? Anger, she's a loaded gun, right now she's making me thousands and it's all thanks to you." Mitchell said._

"_What?" Jason asked._

"_You even know how badly you screwed her up, after she saw you making out with the hoe? Saw her at a local gym and I had a proposition. Weird kid, she is…planning on using that money for college, don't see a lot of that. Just a piece of advice, unless you want to keep all your limbs, stay away from her." Mitchell said as a girl walked out of the locker room. She was dressed in a white T-shirt and shorts._

"_Hey Mitch, hot water's all out." She said._

"_Tara" Jason said walking over to her._

"_W-What are you doing here?" She asked him, taking a step back._

"_I came to talk…do you mind?" Jason asked Mitchell he walked out of the room._

"_There's nothing to talk about." Tara said strapping on her wrist guards._

"_I know why you're doing this. You want me to watch you suffer." Jason said. She shot him a questioning look before putting on her sneakers._

"_I'm sorry for-"_

"_Get out." Tara said._

"_No." Jason said._

"_I'm giving you a final warning, get out." She said menacingly._

"_Make me." He said, before she sent a fist towards his face. He grabbed her hand and pinned her to the wall._

"_Don't fight me. I know you don't want to…" He whispered in her ear._

"_You don't know anything about me." Tara muttered struggling under his grip. He moved closer to her, close enough that their bodies were touching._

"_I know everything about you. Running from your problems won't help." Jason said before he moved his lip's over hers, ramming his tongue in her mouth. She was tense at first then melted into his arms. He moved his hands over to her shirt…then felt something hard collide with his jaw._

"_Get out. Stay away from me." Tara said tears running down her face._

End Flashback

Jason stopped the car and got out. He sat on the hood of the car opening a bottle of beer. He gulped it down then saw a figure running towards him. He blinked trying to see through the blurred vision from the alcohol.

"What'd you want kid?" Jason slurred, drunk.

"My name is Argent... didn't expect you here so soon." Toni Monetti said.

"Yeah, after they deactivated the security system went back here." Jason muttered guzzling down the beer.

"You have to get back to Jump City-"

"Now why would I want to do that? She made it clear she didn't want to see me." He said.

"This isn't about you, they need your help and unless you're going to sit your drunk ass here and screw yourself over, fine. Just give me your suit and I'll break the force field myself." Toni said folding her arms, he blinked a few times.

"Tara's in trouble?" He asked swirling the liquid in the glass bottle.

"Well technically…yeah, so is Raven." Toni said.

"…What kind of force field they got?" Jason asked.

"The stuff that keeps a few cops out." Toni replied.

"That's it? And I thought this was going to be hard." Jason said as he grabbed a utility belt with an X in the middle.

* * *

"Here's the plan, Raven's going to phase through the door and unlock it, that's when we come in and find Tara and the others, we'll split up to cover more ground. Raven you go with Cyborg and Beast boy. Star you're with me." Robin said. 

"Oh…quality time eh Robin?" Gar said elbowing him.

"Now, now Beast boy leave Robin alone…with his girlfriend." Cyborg said as they hi-fived.

"Cut it out, both of you." Raven said before phasing into the building and unlocking it, her arms were full of deadly weapons.

"…They were there when I came in." Raven said.

"I can't use this…" Robin said disgusted at sight of the gun. They were used to kill people, that deadly weapon that killed Bruce's parents. What would he say if he ever found out?

"I do not think we will need these weapons of destruction…" Kory said.

"Whoa…looks like someone totally trashed this place." Beast boy said walking in.

"Raven…is that really you?" A voice asked. Raven walked behind an over turned table cautiously.

"See if the Speedy and Aqualad are ok…" Wally muttered before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Who did this?" Robin asked.

"Remember what BB said bout evil clones…Slade did it. Somehow… only they're ten times stronger." Wally said as Kory helped him up.

"They're still breathing, unconscious but breathing."Cyborg said after checking on Roy and Garth

"Can you still walk?" Raven asked.

"Sorry, ankle's busted from that table being thrown at me...guess I wasn't fast enough." Wally replied.

"Hi!" A cheery voice said as they all turned to look at a midget like person. They all got into a fighting stance. Cyborg loaded his cannon, approaching it slowly.

"RICHARD! I'm your number one fan!" The midget said running over. He was a bit tubby, bucktoothed…and nude. Kory blushed covering her eyes, while Raven looked away and started murmuring something about being scarred for life.

"What _is_ that?" Wally asked.

"I'm Nosyarg Kcid." The midget said gleefully.

"F-Friends…m-may you dress the Nosyarg?" Kory said pronouncing his name perfectly clear. Wally took off his shirt and threw it towards him, revealing several bruises and what seemed close to a six-pack.

"Sorry it's got a few stains…would've ripped off anyway…" Wally said. Raven stared at him for a while.

"Like what you see?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow. Raven looked away as Nosyarg put on the oversized shirt.

"What did you mean it would've ripped off you?" Gar asked.

"I don't know…I've been getting faster, remember I said I was losing my uniform's last week? They just sort of… shredded off, when I was running." Wally said shrugging.

"What are you doing here? Did Slade send you?" Robin asked.

"No…I'm your DNA buddy!" Nosyarg said.

"Is this how your kids are going to look?" Cyborg asked.

"Shut up." Robin grumbled.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Nosey… Nuzzy uh...uh, maybe we should just call you Larry." Gar said after several failed attempts to pronounce his name. Larry started floating then bouncing around the room.

"My name is Larry now. YAY! Hey Larry. Hi. How you doing, Larry? Larry!" Larry said repeatedly before Raven used her powers to wrap the oversized T-shirt around him, causing him to eventually fall to the ground.

"What are you?" Raven asked.

"I'M LARRY!" He said, before she wrapped the shirt tighter around him.

"Can't breath" Larry said his cheek's turning a slight pink.

"Friend Raven, he is only a child." Kory said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I've met children whom were sent to kill. Now I'll ask you a question and you'll answer it. Where did you come from?" Raven asked.

"The funny machine thingy" Larry said gasping for air.

"Raven, just let it go." Wally said as she glared at him. Her eyes reverted back to the normal violet color.

"Thanks guys." Larry said.

"Now where were you recently, small amusing doppelganger?" Kory asked.

"Hehe, you talk funny. I came from the failed experiment room." Larry said.

"So…he is _your_ clone." Gar said as Robin groaned.

"Why aren't you trying to kill us?" Cyborg asked.

"Because Richard's my hero, I want to be just like him. BAM POW Fighting off the bad guys." Larry said.

"So…you can fly?" Wally asked.

"Yup and lots of other things too." Larry said before they huddled.

"He is a _child_." Kory said empathizing the word.

"Dude, he's one of Slade's clones." Gar said.

"But he's a failed experiment, not just physically but mentally." Cyborg said.

"We can't trust him." Raven said.

"I can't believe that I had a bootlegged clone." Robin said. Everyone, excluding Kory, glared at him.

"What?" Robin asked. They broke from the huddle, as Larry stopped picking his nose and stuck his finger behind his back.

"You…stay here. It's too dangerous." Robin said as they walked towards another room, Larry followed.

"I thought I told you to stay-"

"Na-uh, you didn't tell me where. Besides you guys need my help." Larry said.

"How could you possibly help, dude you're like shorter than three feet." Gar said getting annoyed by Larry's hyper attitude and Raven was getting annoyed…no one, with the exception of Cyborg and Wally was to annoy Raven. That was his job.

"Okay…I just thought since I knew this building well I could help… The other clones didn't want me to help them… I guess you wouldn't want me to either." Larry said sadly walking away. Kory gave Robin a pleading look.

"Fine… Hey Larry, maybe we could use your help… can you tell us where the others are?" Robin asked.

"Sure anything for you Richard! YAY I CAN HELP!" Larry yelled.

'_One of these days if I'm not dead, I'm going to jump off a bridge for never saying no to that girl.'_ Robin thought.

* * *

Tara wiped the cold sweat off her forehead. She had already gotten the bottom part of her suit off after rapidly stabbing it since…she needed to use the bathroom. 

"So close…" She told herself, placing the dagger at the narrow gap between her chest and the suit. She shoved the dagger in.

"AHHHH" She screamed from the pain, going from the inside and cutting her way towards her shoulder, surprisingly the suit peeled off. She stared in horror at all the needles under the suit attached to her body. She quickly ripped the suit off. As soon as the needles were removed, she felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. She walked over to the bed and wrapped the sheet around her shivering form.

"So tired…" She said dropping her head on the pillow. No, she should be getting up, tracking the others and devising a plan…not to mention put some clothes on. Her entire body was aching from the removal of the suit. She was glad she didn't have to do surgery, even though it would've been safer, she hated asking others for help.

"Just a quick nap…" She said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"What's wrong babe?" A green skinned boy asked walking over to a blonde with a lab coat. 

"Other than the fact, all we're wearing is this…" The girl said.

"Can't be that bad at least we're out of that thing. One more second and I would've exploded. Thanks Rachael…we really owe you one." A boy with black hair said.

"Who were those three people…and why would that boy…Wallace call me Raven?" Rachael asked, running her fingers through her lavender hair.

"So…Stone you find anything?" The green one asked.

"Not yet, Animal Man. It's weird… we know who all these people are…no events though." Stone said. He had dark skin and a ring on each middle finger. He connected the rings as his human body parts changed into stone. He flexed his muscles before turning back.

"This person…Cyborg they call him. Half metal, half machine, seems easy enough to take down. What do you think about this Robin guy, Dick?" Stone asked.

"Seems like a wuss, from what his memories tell me, he's got a slight infatuation with Koriand'r's counterpart." Dick said moving over to a red head and draping his arm around her.

"Piece of cake huh guys? You want to grab a pizza after we kick their asses?" Dick asked.

"Didn't Deathstroke run everyone out of town?" The blonde asked nervously rubbing her arm.

"Come on, Terra, we could just dig around or…find something fun to do." Animal Man said pointing over to a bedroom, she stared at the floor and blushed.

"What if…what if we can't beat them?" Terra asked softly, Animal Man rolled his eyes.

"Can you honestly say someone can beat this?" He asked taking his shirt off and flexing his muscles.

"As much as I'd like to agree with him Terra could be right…we have to find some way to make sure they stay dead." Stone said cracking his knuckles, then looking back at the computer.

"Its unbelievable how all this stuff can be in this room, you would've thought someone lived here. I mean there's a kitchen and everything…too bad not any clothing besides these." Koriand'r said.

"I don't know Kor… I don't have a problem with it." Dick said with a grin.

"Get a room, you guys are making me sick." Rachael said.

"We'll jack a car, drive round Bludhaven and see if we can get you a decent date." Animal Man said.

"Screw off, I think its Stone that needs help." Rachael said as they peered over the computer…online dating.

"How much longer do we have to wait Dick?" Koriand'r asked.

"A few more hours, then let's paint the room red." Dick said as Rachael tossed him a pistol.

"Cool, I've always wanted to use one of these…" He said with a grin.

* * *

"And then I remember Richard kicking that Slade guy's butt. He was like-" 

"Ok Larry we get it." Robin said rubbing his temples. Larry was starting to even get on Wally's nerves. Meanwhile Kory loved the little guy like a brother. They both shared the same interest in a different way, Robin or Richard.

"So…what are we looking for?" Larry asked.

"Just looking for anyone that's a Titan…that's what we call the alliance." Cyborg said.

"Oh…ok…Can I be a Titan? Huh? Can I Richard?" Larry asked.

"Fine, ok, whatever, just-"

Kory shot him a look of disapproval as he sighed.

"Just call me Robin." He said.

"Does this help?" Larry asked pointing to a room. Engraved on the door was a name: TARA.

"Yeah…that helps a lot. Dude you totally rock." Gar said, knocking on the door, no answer. The door slid open revealing an unlit room.

"Is anyone here?" Robin asked the only response was a snoring sound. Kory flicked the light switch on.

"Jeez can't a girl get some-shit." Tara muttered opening her eyes. Cyborg examined the metal and the dagger on the floor.

"Looks like a suit that has a neural interface that can combine with your nervous system. Something like…a control suit. Is that a knife?" Cyborg asked.

"It was the only way." Tara said

"You could've just waited until we reached you." Raven said bluntly.

"I'm not some sad little girl that needs saving, I can do things on my own… who's the kid?" Tara asked staring at Larry.

"I'm Larry." He said with a broad smile.

"…Right." She said cocking an eyebrow. Gar ran over and gave her a hug. She made a slight hissing noise.

"You ok?" He asked letting go.

"Skin still burns after removing that suit and…" She paused for a moment.

"I'm not wearing any clothes underneath this blanket." Tara said.

THUMP

"What just happened?" Wally asked.

"Friend Beast boy had a brief loss of consciousness after engaging in the embrace with Friend Tara." Kory said.

"Can you guy's leave? I need to well…" Tara said looking at the drawer. Raven picked Gar up by the legs and dragged him out of the room…accidentally having his head hit a few objects on the way out. Tara opened her drawer to find undergarments, a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and several metallic armor parts.

"Eh, close enough." She said placing the clothing on, the burning feeling in her skin fading slowly.

"So, you guys find anyone else?" Tara said stepping out of the room while placing the last of the armor on her shoulder.

"Aqualad and Speedy were unconscious we found Wonder Girl and Hot spot later on and left them in their care." Raven said.

"What'd I miss?" Tara said yawning.

"Well…rampaging clones after us and our team consists of a hoodlum, pessimist, naïve kid, idiot, metallic teen, a speedster with a limp, a failed experiment and a leader who's clueless." Raven said.

"Hey I'm not clueless. As a matter of fact I've already figured this thing out." Robin said.

"If you have any bright ideas Rob, we'd like to hear them." Cyborg said.

"They've all got weaknesses. All we have to do is-"

"Uh…dudes…something's wrong with the ceiling." Gar said as a few pieces of paint and concrete fell over their heads…

BOOM

* * *

A.N. Start of a new semester with the same evil english teacher doesn't help... Sorry if I confused most of you with the names of the clones. I actually got the idea of calling BB's clone Animal Man since that was his name in the 'Titans Tomorrow series, eh I know to many comic references... For their personalities I'll try to make them act exactly opposite of their originals. First I have to find out how to do that with Rachael...I'm open for any ideas, BTW Larry is not in love with Robin, he's just a crazy fan boy.

Clones-Originals

Animal Man- Gar/Beast boy

Dick- Robin/Richard

Stone- Cyborg

Rachael- Raven

Koriand'r- Kory

Terra- Tara


	17. Divide and Conquer

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Guys…Where are you?" Robin asked rubbing his head as the debris cleared. He was in room that appeared to be a kitchen. He looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling. Robin looked around then moved to the next room. As he walking in he tripped on something… more like someone. 

"Ouch. That hurt." A voice whined.

"Just great…" Robin muttered as Larry floated up.

"ROBIN! YAY, so what was your plan to beat the bad guy huh? Huh?" Larry asked as Robin twitched.

"It was a team effort thing. The idea was to split them up then take them down one by one…but I don't understand how they could've known…" Robin said.

"Well…you see that could be a problem." Larry said twiddling his thumbs.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Uh…you know when Deathstroke made us he implanted exact memories with them. They'll act sort of different, but they'll think like you guys do. Maybe Dick thought of the same plan." Larry said.

"Just great…how exactly can we do anything if they can predict every move?" Robin asked.

"Hmm…you could try something different. Something so out of how you normally think so that they won't see it coming, and you've got one thing that they don't have…me!" Larry said.

"…Maybe you're not so bad after all…we need to find Starfire for this plan to work." Robin said as an idea hit him.

"She's pretty, do you like her?" Larry asked.

"I…she's my girlfriend." Robin said proudly.

"Cool, where can I get one?" Larry asked as Robin stopped abruptly.

"Uh…"

* * *

"Argh, I'm going to kill that little dick wad, some plan." Animal Man said getting up rubbing his head. He was in a dim lit room. Most of it was empty, probably under construction. He saw a twitching hand underneath the rubble. 

"Hello…what've we got here?" He asked removing several rocks to reveal a girl. He shook her a bit.

"Beast boy… where are the others?" Tara Markov asked opening her eyes slowly, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Beast boy?" Animal Man asked.

"Yeah, that's your nickname right?" Tara asked.

"It's Animal Man…but uh sure you can call me that." He said.

"What happened to your hair…and how long was I out?" Tara asked observing him. His hair was evenly split, longer, covered with what seemed to gel or water, not to mention he looked a lot more muscular.

"I…uh…a few days, didn't have time to shave or anything." Animal Man said.

"We've got to find some way to find the others. They could be in danger…" Tara said. Her eyes flared yellow for about a few seconds before she fell to her knees.

"That suit must've short circuited my powers for a while, looks like we'll have to work our way up the building." She said.

'_She's weak now, kill her.'_ A voice screamed in his head.

'_No…I'll wait. Maybe I can even use the girl as bait, all a part of the plan.'_ Animal Man reminded himself.

"Yeah…let's go." He said walking forward. She walked with him then stopped, staring at him suspiciously.

"Don't you trust me?" Animal Man asked.

"I just…never mind." Tara replied.

"Do you?" He asked again.

"Why does it matter?" She asked.

"I just want to know…" He said.

"Then yes, I trust you." She said walking faster so she was ahead if him.

"Perfect." He said with a grin.

* * *

"Starfire… Beast boy… Robin… Cyborg… Tara…?" Raven Roth called out. 

"Aww…man…I think my arm got dented during that fall…" Cyborg said looking at his metallic arm.

"Cyborg…" Raven said walking towards him.

"What happened back there Raven?" He asked.

"Someone…or something must off set off an explosive. How do I know you're really Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"How do I know you're really Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"When's my birthday?" Raven asked.

"Uh…It's…wait a sec…-"

"Where was I born?" Raven asked.

"Well…er…"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Umm…purple?" Cyborg said.

"It's you…by the way…my favorite color is blue." Raven said.

"I didn't answer any of those questions right." Cyborg said confused scratching the human part of his head.

"Exactly, the real Cyborg wouldn't have remembered any of those-"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Why don't I ask you a few questions?" Cyborg asked.

"We're wasting time. Even if I was a clone, why would I have asked you?" Raven said walking towards a door.

"Oh…wait what if you wanted me to think you weren't the clone by trying to see if I was a clone…" Cyborg said.

"Then you would've been buried under all that trash I had to dig you out of." Raven said.

"I bet you're setting up some kind of secret plan." Cyborg said.

"Whatever…if you're going to delay my effort to finding the others fine, go ahead you can't stop me, just prolong the inevitable." Raven said.

"Yeah…you're Raven. No one's ever that cranky." Cyborg said.

"If you still wore underwear, it would've been over your head." Raven said annoyed.

* * *

Wally West took off the bandages on his ankle and moved it around a bit. The speed power he had, allowed his wound to heal much faster. He got up and looked around for the others. 

"Hey man, don't tell me, I'm the only one here." Wally said speeding over to Garfield Logan.

"Dude…my head's killing me." Gar said dusting himself off.

"…Looks like one heck-of-a fall." Wally said looking at the rubble and the large hole in the wall.

"Hey there's a map here…where should we search first?" Gar asked. They both stared at each other than grinned.

"The Kitchen" They both said in unison.

* * *

"SLOW DOWN YOU LUNATIC!" Toni Monetti yelled over the blaring music, watching the mph go from seventy five to eighty. 

"Hey you said we should get to Jump as soon as possible." Jason Mc Culver said with a laugh.

"We're not going to get there if we're both dead." Toni said as he slowed down.

"Sure…spoil my fun." Jason said.

"Are you sure you're sober? You just had three cans of beer." Toni said, afraid they were going to crash.

"Yeah I'm fine, which way?" He asked as she pointed to exit 43. He turned the wheel and picked up speed again.

"TRUCK" She yelled grabbing the wheel and turning.

"That's it, I'm driving. Get your butt out off the seat." Toni said.

"Do not talk to the driver while the ve-hicle is in motion. I thought you had a permit." Jason said.

"I do, it's just- ARGH. Just stop the car and get out." She said.

"Are you forgetting we're in _my_ car?" He asked as she muttered something along the lines of 'idiotic moron'.

"Look, I know how to drive fast and I _am_ sober…least now. We'll make it. The plane for Steel City leaves in thirty minutes, in case you've forgotten." Jason said.

"Every second we're wasting time." Toni said.

"Heh. Now you're staring to remind me of bird boy, weird kid…" He said stepping on the gas petal and heading towards Gotham City's Airport…ninety miles per hour.

* * *

"Friends…are you present at this moment?" Kory Anders asked rubbing her arm nervously. She walked aimlessly for the past five minutes. The darkness was terrifying her, if not being alone. She finally spotted someone. 

"Raven!" Kory shouted hugging the girl.

"Raven?" Rachael asked.

"Is that not your name friend?" Kory asked.

"Yes…Kory is that you?" Rachael asked skimming her memory for this person.

"Let us venture to find Robin to find learn of his elaborate plan to lead us to victory!" Kory exclaimed.

"Sure…did you see anyone else around here?" Rachael asked.

"I believe I had found a statue in that direction…it is how you say 'just plain freaky', for several seconds it had…blinked." Kory said.

"This statue looked human?" Rachael asked.

"Yes precisely." Kory said.

"We should go back…retrace your steps." Rachael said.

"But I have the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach." Kory said as Rachael walked towards the direction Kory pointed. Kory sighed and ran forward to catch up.

* * *

Tara stared at the security cameras. 

"Something just doesn't feel right." She said as Animal Man aimed a taser at her.

BZZT

"Hey Garfield?" Tara said.

"What?" Animal Man grumbled smacking the taser a bit, it didn't seem to work.

"I just wanted you to know…you're the best friend I ever had." Tara said looking back at him.

"Jeez…Tara…same here" He said hiding the taser behind him. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned as he placed his arms around her waist.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Yeah…I do." He said, before she placed her lips on his.

"You're a good kisser." Animal Man said as their lips parted.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Tara asked with a seductive grin.

"I don't know, you tell me." He said. Tara slowly grabbed a pistol from her belt as he placed his lips on hers again. His tongue slipped into her mouth as she brought the back of the gun to the side of his head.

CLUNK

"I'm not _that_ stupid." Tara said wiping her mouth with her sleeve, then spitting as he fell to the floor.

"Pathetic pervert" She grumbled shaking her head. She found a first aid kit in the corner. She opened the box and found some tape in it.

"Interrogation time" She said unrolling the tape and tying his arms and legs to a chair.

* * *

"…And that's where babies come from…anymore questions?" Robin asked annoyed beyond reasoning. 

'_I am never having kids.'_ He reminded himself for the millionth time.

"Are you sure they're from the stork?" Larry asked innocently.

"You don't believe me?" Robin asked.

"Of course I believe you Robin, you know _everything_." Larry said.

"Ego inflation isn't good for you." Raven said bluntly walking in the room with Cyborg.

"Boy am I glad to see you two…Wait a second…you're both clones aren't you?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"I still have your baby pictures on my computer and I'm ready to sell to the highest bidder on e-bay." Raven said.

"Yup it's the originals, Stone isn't half metal and Rachael isn't always so…creepy." Larry said as Raven shot death glares.

"Who're you calling creepy?" She asked.

"Don't kill me." Larry shrieked hiding behind Robin.

"Why Rachael?" Robin asked.

"When I moved to Gotham from Azarath that was the name I used…" Raven stated.

"I hope the others are ok." Robin said.

"I calculated the area's where we were standing and…Kid Flash and Beast boy landed together, Tara's across the building and…Star's some where eastward." Cyborg said.

"Tara knows how to take care of herself…its Starfire I'm worried about." Raven said before a blood curling scream rang out. Robin darted towards the past each room as the trio followed.

"Let her go." Robin growled. Stone held the beaten up girl in a headlock, while Rachael was in a fighting stance ready to attack.

"One step closer and she's dead." Stone said.

"I don't think so." Raven said as her eyes turned white. A dark energy pried his arms open and Kory's body flew over to their side.

"Impressive…but you just made my job a lot easier." Rachael said as a filing cabinet was flung at them. Cyborg punched the cabinet as paper scattered everywhere. Cyborg and Stone circled each other both ready to attack. Raven and Rachael flung miscellaneous objects at each other.

"Robin get Kory to a safe place." Raven said before chanting her mantra, a bookshelf toppled over the clone. Raven's eyes widened as her counterpart lifted the bookshelf with ease and threw it back.

"Raven's right, they'll use you and Kory as a diversion, you two are just more people we'll need to look over…and take the kid." Cyborg said, referring to Larry, before being punched in the jaw. Robin took one last look at his teammates before carrying Kory to a safer distance.

* * *

"Dude…you just ate ten baloney sandwiches in five seconds." Gar said amazed. 

"Hey I'm hungry." Wally said before he got hit with a green bolt of energy.

"Looks like we found dumb and dumber in the right spots, isn't that right Dick?" A voice said.

"Got that right babe. What shade of red would you like the room, honey?" Another asked, before a bullet sped past Gar, barely missing the center his arm, but it managed to form a deep cut on the side.

"Not cool…" Gar said placing his hand on the wound as Wally got up.

"Feels like I got thrown into fire, few words of advice, don't get hit man." Wally said as two figures approached.

"Robin what just…oh crud." Gar said as Dick aimed the pistol.

"Get down!" Wally said pushing him down to avoid the bullet.

"Can you turn into something like a T-rex and kick their butts or something? I'll jack their weapons and take care distract 'red'." Wally said as Gar nodded. Wally sped past Dick grabbing the weapon out of his hand.

"Huh? Shit." Dick said as Gar turned into a T-rex and hit him with his tail.

"Hello ma'am how's it going? You're looking particularly hot today." Wally said speeding from one place to another with Koriand'r's attack's trailing him.

"Quit hitting on my girlfriend." Dick growled.

"Whoops too slow." Wally said going from behind the table to the front of it.

"Beast boy now!" Wally shouted as Gar changed into a pterodactyl, using his claws to pick up and throw a metallic elongated table at them. They both sighed and leaned on the wall.

"Heh…aren't so tough now." Gar said before the table was thrown at them. Gar changed into a gorilla and caught it.

"Ouch…that actually hurt…now it's our turn." Dick said with a murderous grin.

* * *

"Come on Kory, please say something…anything." A voice said after pouring some water in down her mouth. Kory's eyes slowly opened. 

"Robin?" Kory asked weakly. She was now in a white room filled with other beds and patients. Her wounds were also bandaged.

"It's ok, you're safe. Jinx and the HIVE opened up a small medical facility. We're away from all the danger…I just wanted to make sure you're ok." Robin said. She observed him for a while. He was still wearing the same orange jumpsuit, only now he had a belt filled explosives, 'freeze disks', and several red projectiles.

"What are those?" Kory asked pointing to them.

"Oh…uh they're called birdarangs…I sort of made them as a prototype. I guess I'll see you later." Robin said before turning towards the exit.

"Wait…please do not leave." Kory said grabbing his arm.

"I have to Kory…they need me." Robin said. He gazed into her worried eyes filled with pain.

"Will…Will I ever see you again?" She asked softly, he managed a weak smile.

"Don't worry…I'll come back in one piece, I promise." Robin said kissing her forehead.

"Richard…I love you." Kory said, her eyes brimming with tears as he walked towards the door.

"I know Kory…and I love you too… stay safe." Robin said walking out, he didn't look back. He wasn't sure if he would've left if he did.

* * *

A.N. It's hard to balence a project and this at the same time. BTW thanks for the reviews. 


	18. Escape

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Wally West said as the clone shot another star bolt at him, he dodged it. 

"You have anything that could help us escape?" Wally asked.

"Wait a sec… I think I still have those weird grenades with those chemicals." Garfield Logan said taking one out of his pocket.

"Here's the plan, when I throw it, you make a tornado to scatter it, then we both run as fast as we can to the exit, maybe pass a few rooms on the way down, got it?" Gar asked as Wally nodded.

"On the count of three…THREE" Wally said as he started running around in circles at an alarming speed. Gar threw the glass containers before he morphed into a cheetah. The containers started exploding in different areas around the room as Wally and Gar ran out of the room.

"Damn it, we lost them." Dick said agitated.

"We'll just have to do better next time, did you plant those tracking devices on them?" Koriand'r asked.

"Already done, babe" Dick said holding up a device that looked like a PDA, there were two red blinking dots on the grid.

"That's strange. These are the exact coordinates of where we're standing." Koriand'r said. They both looked down at their clothing to find blinking red devices on them.

"He must've flung it back when he made the tornado." She said.

"God I'm going to kill that bastard." Dick muttered.

* * *

"Can you please turn the station? You've been listening to that for hours." Toni Monetti said, still bored, more annoyed. 

"My car. My rules." Jason Mc Culver said.

"Fine, forget it, I'll just go out and hitchhike a faster ride." Toni said.

"Hitchhiking is illegal." Jason said.

"Please, and I'm talking to some guy who couldn't stay out of jail for over two weeks." Toni said rolling her eyes.

"We're here." Jason said parking his car and running towards the entrance of the airport, one obstacle, the extremely broad street with cars zooming back and forth.

"You're the one talking about speed and you're not even moving." Jason said folding his arms.

"There are at least ten cars moving back and forth do you expect me to- AHHH!" Toni yelled as Jason ran dragging her to the entrance. The speeding cars abruptly stopped, the drivers honking the horns of their cars.

"What are you crazy?" A driver yelled. Jason slammed his fist on the hood of his car.

"Shut up." Jason yelled as a dent formed on the car. He dragged Toni to a part of the side walk.

"N-Never d-do that again." Toni said stuttering.

"Least we're here." Jason replied as he pushed open the door to the airport.

"Just great" Toni muttered as they were greeted with rows and rows of people on line for airline tickets.

* * *

Robin followed Larry out of the medical institute. He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's not that bad." The pink haired sorceress said.

"I feel like crap every time I think about it." Robin muttered not even bothering to turn around.

"She's still alive. That's good enough." Jinx said.

"It's not that. I might not make it back. Every time I think about what she's going to do without me…it makes me think I-I guess I love her as much as she loves me. I don't really know if I could call it that… I guess I never really felt love, ever since Babs… You probably have no idea what I'm talking about." Robin said realizing he was rambling.

"Eh. Half and half, I've heard about Gordon and you once. Then again first crushes and relationships don't always work. Don't worry. Knowing you and your thick head, you'll be fine." Jinx said.

"Sure hope so." Robin replied before walking out of the room.

"Wait. You forgot these, Gizmo and I spent all day working copies of your prototypes. He kind of buffed them a little. Check this out." Jinx said throwing a 'birdarang' at a chair.

BEEP BEEP BOOM

"Whoa. How did he manage to do that?" Robin asked ducking from the flying woodchips, then examining the weapon.

"Remember the samples of chemicals Tara gave us. He managed to store them in a small compartment here." Jinx said flipping the weapon. There seemed to be some form of glass tube with liquid in it. She handed him a belt with identical birdarangs.

"Three seconds, that's all you'll need before it blows, don't drop these or you're road kill. There a few more different ones. I could explain what they do but you have a job to finish. Kick ass bird boy." Jinx said saluting him.

"Will do" Robin replied grabbing the belt of weapons before running out.

"Cool, can I try one?" Larry asked looking at the weapons. Robin took belt and placed it over his shoulder. He grabbed the buckle and attached it, so it went over his chest, like what some army shoulders would have.

"When we get there, I think there's some tracking technology still in Jubilee, that's where we're going first." Robin said looking at a nearby motorcycle.

"Wish I had the keys though." Robin muttered.

"Here you go." Larry said holding up a key.

"Thanks- Where did you get that?" Robin asked.

"I told you I can do a lot of things." Larry said as Robin took the key and inserted into the keyhole. The roar of the engine came as Larry materialized two helmets out of thin air.

"Hang on." Robin said as he gripped the handle.

* * *

"You're telling me you don't know anything about your little friends?" Tara Markov asked Animal Man. He had a bruised cheek and his eye was starting to swell. 

"I never even saw the other clones." Animal Man said before she punched him again.

"Then how do you know there were other clones? I asked about your friends. I never specified _who_ or _what_. Now talk." Tara said taking out her switchblade.

"I thought you were my best friend." Animal Man said in a voice that mimicked Gar's pleading, hurt one.

"I'm not your friend." Tara said bringing the switchblade closer to his throat. He spit in her face.

"Ugh gross." She said wiping her face. She blinked then saw a different person tied to the chair.

"Dude what was that for?" 'Gar' asked.

"Beast boy?" Tara asked confused.

'_I thought that- He was just- Oh…nice try.'_ Tara thought.

"You're not Beast boy." Tara said folding her arms.

"Tara, what're you talking about?" He asked.

"Give it up. Now where are the rest of the clones?" She asked.

"So you're not just another dumb blonde, of course you are a gothamite. No surprise there but you forgot one thing." 'Gar' said, before turning into a massive creature that resembled Big Foot. Animal Man threw a punch that flung her against the wall.

"Shit." Tara said as he transformed into some deformed mutant with blades on each hand.

"Wondering how I can transform into anything or anyone? My powers are far more advanced than your little boy friend's." The deformed mutant said ramming its blades into her arm. Tara didn't scream, instead she grinded her teeth, she'd die before admitting weakness to this guy. Her eye's widened as his other hand full of blades plunged into the side of her abdomen.

"He's not my boyfriend." Tara said as her eyes glowed and a pillar of rock shot up and hit him in the stomach.

"You can't win, you're bleeding too much and you'll pass out." Animal Man stated.

"Screw off" Tara said before she raised a pistol and shot him in the head. Animal Man's massive form immediately fell back and landed with a THUD.

"One down, five to go." She said with a grin before falling to her knees.

* * *

"Raven, I hate to be the one to tell you this I really do, but my batteries are running low." Cyborg said before firing his sonic cannon. 

"Get a Duracell." Raven Roth said as she used her powers to repel a computer from crashing their skulls.

"Doesn't work like that. I have to recharge." Cyborg said.

"Didn't you do that already?" Raven asked as both of them took cover behind an overturned desk.

"Yeah but that was yesterday and I haven't slept or ate all day. It's like an alternative resource, I'm still human." Cyborg said.

"What a lousy way to spend a Tuesday afternoon. We can't win like this." Raven muttered.

"Question is how're we going to get out?" Cyborg asked.

"Hang on. Azerath Metrion-"

"What are you-?"

"Zinthos" Raven said before he was enveloped in a dark energy. A raven flew threw several floors of the building then reverted back to a girl. Cyborg fell out what seemed like another portal, shivering.

"That…was creepy." Cyborg said.

"I never said it'd be pleasant." Raven stated.

"I've got two- one heat signal up ahead, should we go?" Cyborg asked as Raven closed her eyes.

"What've we got to lose?" Raven said as they both walked towards the signal.

* * *

"Everything here is rubble." Robin said flipping a rock with his foot. 

"Hey Robin I hear something from this door." Larry said pointing to a maintenance closet.

"That door locks from the inside. Wonder what could be in it." Robin said as Larry handed him a paperclip, once again appearing out of nowhere. Robin took out paperclip and jimmied the lock. What he saw mortified him.

"Robbie Poo!" Kitten screeched. Robin slowly backed away.

"How did you? Why are you in there?" Robin asked about to break into a run.

"That stupid slut locked me in there. What day is it?" Kitten asked.

"It's Tuesday." Robin said regretting, backing away towards the left. Kitten was blocking the exit.

"I thought you said it locked from the inside." Larry whispered.

"It does." Robin replied.

"I was in there for four days, but now you're here. Who's that?" Kitten asked with disgust, looking at Larry.

"I, uh. That's my, uh son. Larry." Robin lied.

"WHAT?" Kitten yelled.

"It's been a few years and I- I got married. Yeah, uh sorry we can't be together." Robin said hoping she was stupid enough to believe that.

"NOOOO YOU MARRIED THAT BITCH DIDN'T YOU?" Kitten yelled.

"RUN!" Robin yelled as Larry and he pushed past Kitten. They managed to get back to the motorcycle with an angry Kitten gaining up on them.

"Come on, start." Robin said as the engine blew a fuse.

"Oh for the love of-"

"YOU'RE MINE ROBBIE POO!" A voice screeched.

"Well Larry it was nice knowing you." Robin said with defeat. Larry's finger glowed as he touched the engine. It reverted back to its previous state, good as new.

"Can you please drive?" Larry said looking back as the insane girl ran towards them.

"Right" Robin said as he gripped the handle and sped off leaving Kitten to 'eat his dust'.

"How do you think she survived for four days?" Larry asked.

"There's always a storage room under the maintenance where the janitors eat. She probably found their stash of tacos." Robin replied.

* * *

"Ugh what's that smell?" Gar asked holding his stomach before barfing. 

"It smells like blood or some…dead thing." Wally said.

"Heh. Last time I checked I'm still alive." A voice said as they both ran into the room.

"Tara, what happened?" Gar asked.

"I let my guard down, won't happen again." Tara said as Gar helped her up.

"We need to take you to a hospital." Wally said.

"I don't need one. Just give me the box." Tara said pointing to the first aid kit. Gar handed it to her.

"What did…this?" Wally said motioning his arm, signaling the rest of the room.

"Could you change into different people?" Tara asked taking out a gaze pad.

"No, technically this is my human form. Why?" Gar asked.

"Just wondering" Tara said before shivering.

"You cold?" Wally asked.

"Nah just a little freaked out. I couldn't get anything out of him." Tara said pointing to the green boy on the floor.

"That looks just like…me. I mean like future me or something like that. I…need to work out more huh?" Gar said looking at him.

"Advanced powers, something like that. This guy's like some cockroach on steroids. You guys know how to patch a cut?" Tara asked as they both look at her then shook their heads.

"Rae probably didn't think there'd be any bodies floating around. Heh nothing's ever that easy." Tara said unrolling some tape.

"How exactly do you know this stuff anyway?" Wally asked.

"Actually Raven taught me. In Gotham either you learn how to fight or you die. That was part one of the code, second one a few of the guys and I made up. We stick together." Tara said lifting her shirt a bit and inspected the large gashes. She stared at them uncomfortably.

"For crap's sake turn around, can't a girl get some privacy?" Tara asked, her face flushed, both of them quickly turned around muttering apologies.

"Okay I'm done. As much as I'd hate calling up on him and believe me I wouldn't if there were any other way. We have to find Robin. I'm out of ideas other than we need back up." Tara said.

"That's weird." Wally said inspecting the unconscious body.

"What's weird?" Tara asked getting up. Gar let her use his shoulder as a support as he helped her walk over.

"It won't come off." Wally said trying to yank a paper clip off Animal Man's forehead.

"What…is that?" Tara said grabbing her switchblade. She limped over and dug the blade into Animal Man's shoulder blade, a yellow fluid squirted out of the wound.

"What is it?" Wally asked as she yanked the blade out and stared at the fluid drip.

"Look's like…oil." Tara said. She saw a dull glint in the gash.

"His bone's are…metal." Tara stated.

"You're telling me this guy isn't human?" Wally asked.

"It's some kind of synthetic robot." Tara said.

"That was…weird." Gar said shuddering.

"Well… now we know how to get rid of them." Tara said.

"You've lost me." Gar said confused.

"Either there has to be a control somewhere to shut these guys down or we find some way to stick 'em to a giant magnet." She said.

"We have to take you to a hospital." Wally told her.

"I'm fine." Tara said.

"You're still bleeding." Gar said.

"What?" Tara said staring at her shoulder. The black cloth was darkened with what appeared to be blood.

"Shit, didn't notice. It's not a big deal." Tara said limping forward.

"You're going to a hospital." Gar said sternly.

"What hospital? Everyone's out of the city." Tara said

"Well you can still rest there and we can stock up on supplies." Wally said.

"No way you're going to-"

She was cut off when Gar karate chopped a space in the back of her neck. She fell into his arms, unconscious.

"Cool…where'd you learn to do that?" Wally asked.

"Movies. I didn't think it'd work." Gar said shrugging.

* * *

"What the heck happened here?" Cyborg asked looking at the wrecked room. 

"Tara was here." Raven said.

"How can you tell?" He asked walking over to where she was kneeling.

"She got her hands on a Colt .45." Raven said picking the bullet out of the body with a nearby scalpel.

"Anyone could've done that…" Cyborg said before finding an electrical outlet. He pressed a button on his arm as a compartment opened, with an extension cord in it. He plugged it in.

"I saw her practice with a dummy, its dead center, definitely her work." Raven said pulling up a chair, still inspecting the body.

"They aren't really clones. They're actually made from the same technology as you." She said staring at the pool of oil.

"And Slade would go to all that trouble with the fake set up because?" Cyborg asked lazily, staring at his arm, waiting for the charging bar to load.

"Who knows?" Raven said her head on one arm.

"Stupid 32 k modem." Cyborg muttered tapping his arm with his finger.

"Your father didn't upgrade it?" Raven asked walking over.

"He didn't think it was necessary, it wasn't like he knew we were going to kick bad guy butt." He said still tapping his arm.

"So, you and Kid Flash huh?" Cyborg asked as she took a seat leaning on the wall, next to him.

"In his dreams" Raven said.

"Come on Rae, I saw you ogling him without a shirt." The metallic teen said with a grin.

"…You need to get that head of yours fixed." She said closing her eyes for a moment.

"You're thinking about him now huh?" Cyborg said with a grin, she glared at him and then got up.

"I'm not." Raven said looking a table, unknowingly to Cyborg they were full of few power tools.

"Denial's the first step…" He said with a grin.

"Come here and I'll rearrange that head of yours." Raven said holding an electric screwdriver.

"Hey keep that thing away from me, alright I'll stop." Cyborg said backing away slowly, his hands in front of him in a defense position.

"Good." Raven said, putting the device back on the table.

"You do like him right?" He asked after a long moment of silence, she sighed.

"I don't know." She replied.

* * *

"You should get some rest, he'll be fine." Jinx said to her new patient, bandaged up beneath her clothing like a mummy. 

"I am still concerned, though…disappointed. I should not have fallen into such a simple trick." Kory Anders said lying back on her pillow.

"LET GO OF ME I DON'T NEED A DOCTOR." A voice shouted beyond the door that was eventually opened.

"Oh hey, Kory, get off of me." Tara said soon continuing her trashing and trying to escape from several people holding her down, she was eventually subdued with a sedative.

"That was…most awkward." Kory said as Tara was placed in a bed next to hers. Kory stared at the television out of boredom, at least her favorite program, World of Fungus, was on.

"How long?" Tara asked as Kory shifted her gaze from the television.

"You were unconscious for several minutes." Kory said.

"Thanks, you okay?" Tara asked.

"I am feeling a bit of the 'cramp' in the lower abdomen, because of the monthly problem that persists in females that involves the process of ovulation-"

"Okay too much information." Tara said not wanting a repeat of health class, some reason this stuff always made her squeamish.

"I'm out of here." She said then paused.

"Why can't I move my legs?" Tara asked agitated.

"Because all brawn and no brain, we figured you'd try getting yourself killed, that drug we gave you paralyzes the lower half of your body for a while." Jinx said.

"How am I supposed to use the bathroom then?" The geomancer asked glaring daggers at her.

"We'll have someone help you, besides its better here than it is out there." Jinx replied.

"While there's a major fight going on outside, you expect me to watch-" Tara looked at the television then turned back to face her.

"-World of Fungus?" She asked.

"Go back to sleep Markov." Jinx said as Tara 'plopped' her head on her pillow.

"This sucks." She said as Jinx walked out of the room.

"Friend Tara?" Kory asked, responded with a grunt.

"Did…you happen to see Friend Robin?" Kory said in a meek voice almost afraid to ask.

"Yeah…I saw him, he was fine." Tara lied, then turning to face her.

"That is pleasant to hear." Kory said finally able to rest after the long battle. Tara stared at her sleep for a while.

"Shoot kid, you learn to worry over a guy so much, you'll end up road kill." Tara said after sighing. She peered over the edge of her bed to find wheels on the legs of it. She grinned as she pushed off her bed from the wall towards a nearby wheelchair. Tara opened up the wheelchair and after spending several difficult minutes, was able to get on in the proper position.

'_Damn it Grayson, you're coming back alive, for her sake, I'll make sure of it.'_

_

* * *

_

A.N. I made a mistake on a chapter naming before, it's changed now, so...er yeah. Same old homework, writers block and a dash of depression and crap like that. I'll try getting the next chapter by next week. I'm working on a sequel for this, little or noaction, but humor and some romance.


	19. Duty

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Why won't this stupid thing open?" Tara Markov asked slamming the key pad with her fist. Kory Anders rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed.

"Friend, where are you going?" Kory asked.

"Getting out, you feeling better?" the geomancer asked.

"I still have the aching feeling in several joints, but I believe I am fine. Are you searching for the others?" the red head asked groggily, as she nodded. Tara cocked her head to the side, she never really thought Kory would sound…_tired_. The girl always seemed peppy and cheerful, even in the morning.

"Do you require assistance?" Kory asked.

"Just a few more seconds," Tara said slamming the key pad.

BEEP

"YES!"

"ACCESS DENIED" a mechanical voice said as Tara glared at the machine.

"…Perhaps you require assistance now?" Kory asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Tara muttered as Kory's hands glowed a yellowish green color. She melted the door with her powers.

"…How did I not think of that? You might want to change first," Tara said as Kory looked at her hospital gown and nodded.

"Kory and Tara are down…which leaves Rob, KF, Cy and me. Ah-ha that proves it, dominate species," Garfield Logan shouted pointing his finger in Raven Roth's face. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Kory's a newbie, and Tara's an idiot when it comes to common sense…much like you," she stated as he glared. She looked at each person individually, reading their expressions marked on their faces.

"Anyone have a plan?" Raven asked as Robin opened his mouth.

"Besides boy blunder," she said as he closed it. No one else said anything.

"One out of four…dominate gender eh?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, girls are supposed to be smarter," Wally West said.

"Look at Albert Einstein," she countered. Wally opened his mouth again then closed it, tapping his chin in wonder. Gar had the expression he was concentrating so hard he was going to wet himself, the two boys were left speechless.

"We need a way to shut down the robotic copies," Robin said.

"Cyborg, download the building schematics. Beast boy, Robin, you'll provide distractions for the other clones," Raven commanded.

"The main computer is in the center of the building. It can shut them down, only problem is they trashed it before KF got the chance to," Cyborg stated as he took the lead and led them to the central computer lab.

"Can you fix it?" Raven asked.

"It's going to take-"

"It doesn't matter how long, is it repairable?" she asked as he nodded.

"We'll stall them, work on getting that machine fixed," Robin ordered. Wally swallowed a mouthful of air before walking up to the empath. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Raven…if we don't make it out, I just wanted to tell you that I…sort of…uh-"

"It'll have to wait," she interrupted an astral body in the form of a raven rose from the ground. Five teens appeared as the bird disintegrated.

"I told you they were here," Rachael said as Stone rolled his eyes.

"Pay back time," Dick said punching the palm of his hand.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted as they squared off against the counterparts.

"Oh a battle cry, how cute," Koriand'r cooed before she kicked Robin in the side, sending him flying until he hit the wall.

"Stronger that she looks," he muttered grabbing a birdarang from his belt.

"I don't want to fight you," Gar said to his crush's doppelganger.

"You killed my boyfriend," Terra said, tears pouring down from her glowing eyes. Bits and pieces of dirt pelted him.

"Cyborg, it wouldn't hurt if you could hurry up," Gar said dodging flying spikes.

"Easy to say if Rock-o wasn't trying to wreak this thing," Cyborg stated, firing his sonic cannon at Stone.

"Raven can't you create some kind of portal?" Robin asked.

"I can't and even if I did it would be countered," Raven said as Dick fired two bullets. With a wave of her hand they stopped in mid air, before falling to the floor. She then flung him to a wall.

"Why aren't you belligerent as all those other fools?" Rachael asked.

"I don't know," Wally said with a light smile dodging a flying table. He stopped for about a second to watch what it hit, that was more time than she needed. His shoes were engulfed by a dark energy, then suspending in the air, hanging him upside-down.

"No where to run," Rachael said with a smirk.

"Here's a new trick I learned," Wally said, before he started vibrating rapidly, so fast it seemed like a haze, before the black energy subsided.

"Vibrating through solid molecules, I didn't know if that'd actually work on your telekinesis but I guess it short circuited it. I so rock," the speedster said as Rachael's eye's glowed white again.

"Vibrate through this," she muttered before miscellaneous objects bombarded him. Dick slowly got up as Raven went to help Wally. He grabbed a gun and aimed it at Robin.

"Hey bird boy, dodge this," Dick said grinning like a mad man as he fired the shot. About an inch away from his face, a rock, seemingly, fell from the sky.

"Weren't going to start the party without us where you? I brought a few friends," Tara said with a grin. She lowered her rock as several other teens were behind her, armed with weapons.

"Commander did you just bring in about twenty forces locked and loaded?" Raven asked.

"I believe I did General," Tara replied.

"Nice work. I can't imagine how weird this is going to sound but…Titans Together!" the telekinetic yelled as they all came crashing though the ceiling, several lowered by rocks.

CRASH

"You moron, you didn't have to break the entire roof," Jinx muttered, several pebbles and debris falling on her head, as Baran Flinders or Mammoth, shrugged.

"Cyborg hit the switch!" Robin yelled.

"Actually it's a button," Gar stated as Cyborg slammed his fist on the shiny red button. The clones short circuited then shut down.

"That's it? We didn't even get to smash anything," Mikron O'Jeneus, Gizmo, grumbled, arms folded over his chest. A wall fell as more Slade-bots poured in.

"Remind me to duct tape your mouth," Jinx said as she sent a wave of pink energy at the robots, more flowed in.

"Friend Tara is it not possible that you may open up a hole and swallow them up like you had done with us before?" Kory asked firing a star bolt at the massive army.

"It has to go somewhere Starfire. Under all this is the sewer system, so you guys want a clogged toilet or what?" Tara asked as spikes arose from the ground impaling the robots.

"Do any of us even live in Jump City?" Cyborg asked as they all paused, followed by murmurs of no and not really.

"Okay then," Tara said as her eyes glowed. The earth shook then split apart. They all fell into the dark abyss malfunctioning from the water.

"What now?" Raven asked.

"We find Slade-" Robin said in a dark tone before another wall broke down.

"For the love of, what now?" he muttered angrily as several large bulkier robot commandos trudged forward. They were white with black metallic bands on their joints, a red camera was located in the top of what appeared to be the head, black claws attached to its arms.

"That's…really bad isn't it?" Gar asked.

"Gee what gave you that idea," Tara muttered sarcastically.

"Robin, Raven, go get Slade…every one else you're with me," Cyborg shouted as they went to pummel the newly formed army.

"These guys are tough, but we can take 'em," Roy Harper said firing an array of arrows, some freezing the machines, exploding, or turning into boxing gloves upon collision. Kory ran up to Robin and hugged him. He returned the gesture patting her on the back.

"I'll be back I promise," Robin whispered in her ear.

"And I shall wait, friend," Kory said as she looked tearful into his eyes. Wally looked at the couple, "okay…last chance you've got," he muttered to himself.

"Raven, wait" he said running in front of her.

"Not now West-"

She was cut off as his arm encircled her waist, bending her backward he kissed her on the lips. Meanwhile…

"Take cover!" Gar yelled as groups of robots engulfed in a dark energy exploded along with windows, mailboxes, fire hydrants, and lamp posts. Raven blushed, shoved him off, and stared at him with hurtful eyes. She ran towards Robin, to teleport them to the warden's office in Jump City Juvenile Hall. Tara patted Wally on the back.

"It's been a while since she really well…least you took out most of the army," Tara said trying to say something to comfort him.

"Yeah…I guess," Wally muttered as a robot part flew over his head.

"Give her some time, after all everyone needs someone to lighten up her day. Now are you just going to stand there or are we going to finish this?" Tara asked motioning to the battle field. Wally nodded before speeding off and taking down every robot in his way.

* * *

"It's here, only question in where?" Raven muttered looking around the office. On the desk there was a photo. It had a white frame, plastic frame around it, appearing to be taken several years ago at a park. In the photo was Slade, his arms around a woman with brown hair, two other blonde boys. The one to the left had a cocky grin, arms folded around his chest, the other boy was shorter, his right hand gesturing a peace sign.

"Didn't know the monster had a family," Robin muttered.

"Maybe there's more to Slade than meets the eye," Raven replied leaning on a wall.

"There's got to be a switch, button, trick wall any thing here," Robin said desperately, plucking off every book off the shelf.

"You're watching too many movies," Raven said as the bookshelf was now empty, Robin moved to another corner of the room.

"I can't believe we forget to ask _where_ the room was," the boy wonder muttered.

"I can't be that hard…even _Beast boy_ found it," the empath said as Robin began to banging his head on the wall.

"I'm not sure if I should be alarmed or amused," she said looking at the pitiful scene before her. Robin stopped then began to pace around the room.

"How hard could it be to find a stupid-?"

THUMP

"Looks like you've found it. Even with the lack of brain cells from banging your head. Way to go boy blunder," Raven said as Robin looked at the lump on the carpet. He pulled it back to reveal a handle on a floor board. Robin pulled the handle back, it didn't budge.

"It's okay, I can do this. Just a little male muscle," Robin said as he pulled again. Raven started whistling, checking the wall clock every few seconds.

"Quit it," Robin said.

"Apparently your brain capacity was lower than I thought it would be…the lock is still on the side," Raven said pointing to the bolt. Robin blinked then pulled the object out of place. He pulled the handle, this time it opened.

"Eh thanks," he muttered as they walked down the steps.

"So much for Santa's workshop," Robin mumbled attempting to peer through the darkness. The room was surrounded by moving gears. Robin wondered how anyone to train or even work in these conditions. The darkness was no surprise to him, but the mechanical sound of the moving gears…it was driving him insane.

"Hello Mr. Grayson, Ms. Roth. I regret to inform you that this area is off limits," a voice said as a circular array of lights turned on. The glimmer of the armor against the light blurred their vision. They were surrounded by robots…lots of robots. Behind the machines was a balcony, where Slade stood atop. Slade pressed a button on the controller on his wrist. All the robots began to move forward as Slade took a few steps out of their view.

"Got a plan?" Robin asked clutching a birdarang.

"Kick their asses as hard as possible?" Raven asked, eyes turning white.

"Works for me," Robin replied throwing the birdarangs as fast as he could.

"Get Slade," the empath said using her powers to slice the robots in half.

"What about you?" he asked kicking a Slade-bot in the head.

"The real reason you went to Jubilee Hall and went through all the trouble to fake the murder records was to bring Slade down. Robin, I've known you for four years," she said before levitating a robot and throwing it against three more, "if you're going to throw all that work away, then I really don't know a thing about you. Go get him," Raven said as he nodded.

She created a spherical shield and a rising platform with her powers. Robin jumped on the moving platform and did a back flip, landing on the balcony ledge. He looked at the room, blank…with only one door, the one probably leading to Slade. If only he could've let her know how much he loved her before this. He couldn't back out now, all that effort wasn't going to go down the drain, but Kory… he told himself love wasn't going to get in the way of duty. Robin narrowed his eyes before running towards the door.

* * *

A.N. Finally, I've had this chapter on my computer for a while but didn't get a chance to post this.


	20. Final Battle

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Brother Blood ran toward the emergency escape entrance. Slade's plan was taking a spiral for the worst. If he got out now he might still have a chance to escape. 

"Fools," he muttered with a grin. Constant bickering was heard before he hid behind a building. Two teens walked by. One dressed clad in black clothing, a skull mask with a red X over several parts. Another had chalk white skin, presumably red contacts, wore baggy jeans and a black tank top.

"-I told you we should've printed a map but you said no… We had to wait, who knows how long for the plane to leave for Steel City," Jason Mc Culver better known as Red X muttered.

"Least we were lucky enough to get past the cops and would you quit whining?" Toni Monetti asked.

"I'm whining? You're the one that wouldn't shut up about my car going too fast and the plane going too slow. Jeez you're a riot," X exclaimed.

"This city is huge. There's no way we can find them in this-"

BOOM

"Ugh," Kory Anders rubbed her head, after being flung _through_ several building, causing several holes in brick walls, miraculously she was alive.

"Hey cutie, where're all the fireworks?" the masked teen asked.

"Your voice…you are the clorbag that was pestering friend Terra," Kory said, hands glowing a greenish color.

"Yes we clearly know he's an asshole. What's going on? Is everyone okay?" Toni asked.

"You must leave. There is danger ahead. I shall bring you to a safe area," Kory said grabbing both with inhuman strength and flying to a safer area.

"So you are a fallen angel-"

THWAP

"No wonder she dumped you," Toni said shaking her head.

"…That's what she wants you to think," he mumbled.

"Sure… Wait, umm…miss we have to get over there. Is Raven there?" Toni asked worried.

"My name is Kory. Friend Raven has gone to subdue the warden with Robin-"

"Always has to be the goddamn hero," X said.

"Kory we can help you guys. Red has the tech and…lets just say I've got a few abilities myself," she said as Kory shook her head.

"I…can not allow harm to come to another," Kory said setting them down on a building before flying back to the site of the explosions.

"Pfft like that's going to stop us…" X said grinning behind his mask.

* * *

As soon as he entered the void, another replica of the dark room with gears he had previously seen, appeared. Little would he know, this summer he would experience a similar predicament in a place known as 'Mad Mod's Camp for Wayward Boys', strangely next to 'Mother Mae-Eye's Camp Improper Girls'. 

He was concerned with the task at hand, living through a savage beating he would receive, and hopefully throwing this mad man in prison. Robin swallowed a bit of his own saliva, throat throbbing, heart beat racing.

"End of the line, Slade. My team is taking down your army as we speak. You've got no where to run," Robin said with all the confidence he could muster. Before he could stop it, he felt several blows to the abdomen, sending him into a collision course with the wall.

"So sure you've won, Grayson? Far from it, your team…is losing the battle. Quite brutally I might add. The more of my machines they take down, more will come to replace them. My plan was to create a diversion with the clones. Within time your friends have begun to grow exhausted. I wasn't aiming to kill them, for you see that suit used to control Ms. Markov, I planned to enslave the entire group of meta-humans," Slade said.

"Why are you telling me this?" the boy wonder asked, half terrified, more determined to stop him. Slade chuckled, as he slowly walked towards him.

"Because, my dear boy, there isn't the slightest possibility for you to beat me. You can't stop me. No one can," the warden said before lifting Robin up by the collar, then using his other hand to choke him. Robin felt his stomach tighten, before kicking Slade where it hurt. He took a few gulps of air as his enemy bent over in pain.

Robin wondered how much longer he could keep fighting. Barely even ten minutes and he was exhausted. He was snapped out of his reverie as the sole of Slade's shoe hit his face.

* * *

Roy Harper launched an array of arrows at the army. They divided themselves into groups to cover more ground, leaving him the leader of a team full of rookies, just great. However he couldn't help but constantly looking over his shoulder at two beautiful ladies, Donna Troy and Jade Nguyen. He jolted out of his reverie when his arm was shot with a taser. 

"You okay Roy?" Donna asked helping him up, Jade cast over a worried glace as he nodded.

'_Yeah, it's good to be me,'_ Roy thought with a grin before picking up his bow.

* * *

She felt herself getting weaker. Tara Markov sent several more rock-made-spikes at the army. The geomancer wondered if Kory was alright. Tara told herself she should've been more careful, everyone on this team was her responsibility. Her heart almost jumped out when she saw the red head fly past her. 

"I'm not going to die," Tara muttered all of a sudden, she had no idea why, but she kept repeating the phrase. Her alter ego had a tendency of talking to herself in times of peril, she must've pick up the habit.

'_I'm not going to die. Not here, not now. I'm going to grow old, settle down have a few kids and- whoa…where'd that come from?'_ Tara thought before she dodged a blast.

'_Fight now daydream later,'_ she reminded herself.

Kory flung energy blasts at a building, causing the ledges to fall on the robots. She wondered at this rate was there any hope left at all, holding an immense longing to follow Robin to the warden's office. Hopefully he was able take Slade down and then come back to her. It would've been like some fairytale, another happily ever after tale. Reflecting on most of her life seemed like a living nightmare unfolding with each and every step. First her sister framed her before summer vacation, then ending up as the new kid in a world of possible criminals.

Kory saw her life flashing before her eyes as she was flung towards the ground. Instead of meeting the ground, she fell into cold metallic arms.

"Don't worry kiddo I gotcha," Cyborg said.

"Thank you," Kory said before thanking X'hal she had such great friends.

* * *

Raven Roth tried not to imagine how she would react to a situation if a boy were to suddenly come in and see her like this. Her orange jumpsuit was nearly ripped into shreds. Thankfully it was covering her private parts but the uniform now looked like some kind of beach wear. The empath bit her bottom lip as she casually walked past the destroyed machinery. Exhausted, she shut down a device creating copies of the Slade-bots. 

Raven walked through the empty corridors of Jump City's Juvenile Hall and stopped at her room. As soon as her hand touched the doorknob the door fell, she walked in and quickly changed into another jumpsuit, grabbing her journal, along with a spare box of collected evidence, incase something in her plan had gone astray.

She wondered what would happen to her after this was all over. Her mother was dead meaning she had to live with her father. Then again she could find a faster way to get him in jail. Perhaps she could probably stay at some kind of government funded agency. She sighed as she walked towards the control room.

Raven sat on a chair and lifted the head set placing it over her head. Maybe she could still establish a signal. Most of the machinery behind her was trashed but the transmitter remained in tact. She flipped several switches before speaking.

"Raven Roth to Steel City Police Department. Do you read me? Come to the Jump City Juvenile Hall ASAP," she said, answered with static. She threw the headset to the ground before teleporting to City Hall. The sight didn't surprise her, a few holes here and there. A light peach color caught her sight.

"Come out Mr. Geller no one's here to hurt you," Raven said, not sounding the least bit comforting. This man's city was being destroyed. Instead of sending out policemen, he cowered under his desk. The large mayor crawled out.

"You! You're one of them aren't you? You're one of those freaks at Jubilee Hall. You must've hired Batman to shut down that Containment Field," Herbert Geller shouted, pointed his finger accusingly. Raven leaned on the wall lazily.

"Incase you haven't noticed, your city is under attack. Other than that, your failure of action will put you out of office. Sources say that you were planning on using a Level Four Containment Field to sustain minors in a facility, where the guards happen to be picking fights with those minors. Face it you're at a dead end. You're getting kicked out of office and you'll be serving a number of years in jail," Raven said.

"You don't have any proof-"

"Oh that's where you're mistaken. I have lots of evidence. Truck loads even. Now I'm going to strike a deal with you Herb. I'll let you go along with all that evidence," Raven said fixing a picture up on the wall, then looking back at the politician.

"There's a catch. You're going to resign and you're going to tell me where and how to shut down that barrier Slade designed covering the entire city," she said.

"How do I know you won't lie? And-and I can still get you into jail for destroying the town," Mr. Geller said. He wasn't even beginning to make sense. Raven could tell these were the words of a desperate man, only one thing to do…intimidate him further. She chuckled as more beads of sweat fell from his forehead.

"The thing is you don't have any evidence against me or my teammates. Your security camera's destroyed. Not to mention the many witnesses who can tell the judge about your failure to do anything during a crisis. Well you kind of pissed me off by _threatening_ me. Tell you what, you're going to tell me where that controller is and if I _feel_ like it I won't slip this information to the authorities," Raven said. For a second she almost shuddered, she was using _his_ tactics.

"Alright, t-the controls are behind that portrait. You just flip the s-switches down and the force field is gone," Mr. Geller said as Raven followed his instructions. She stared out the window and saw people flowing into the town.

"Now you're going to let me go free, right? That was our deal,"

"Actually Mr. Geller. I lied," Raven said as her eyes turned white. Telephone wires snapped out from the poles outside. The wires moved in through the window and wrapped itself around Herbert Geller. They weren't electrical but they worked as well as rope. As Raven walked up to him she dropped a portfolio a few feet away from him.

"There's all the evidence connection you to him. If you can get it, you're good to go. If you can't…well, we'll see what happens in court," Raven said walking out of the room. She ignored his cries for help, each time feeling like she should bolt in and actually destroy the evidence. Raven had no idea why she left him like that. For a moment she sounded like her _father_.

* * *

Robin's face met the ground once again. He struggled to get up before a boot smashed on to his back. 

"I offered you a chance to become stronger," Slade said as Robin's memory flashed back to all the times he needed help from his mentor.

"You're pathetic. I could've given you everything, but you denied my offer. Impudent child-"

"Shut up!" Robin yelled as he managed to find the strength to knock his opponent off and send an onslaught of attacks at him. He grabbed his bo staff and slammed it at the side of Slade's stomach. Robin grabbed one of his arms and slamming him into one of Slade's own gears. Sirens echoed throughout the room as policemen stormed the room.

"Slade Wilson put your hands up you are under arrest for child abuse and conducting unauthorized cloning procedures," a middle aged man said as the entire crew aimed their guns at him. Slade glared as he was shoved into a wall then handcuffed.

"You okay son?" the commissioner asked helping Robin up. He was dripping with sweat and covered in bruises.

"I'll be alright. Is everyone else-?"

"We've brought a few medics along, several minor injuries but no casualties. It's amazing… how did you kids survive?" the commissioner asked as reporters stormed the building.

"I'm here with Richard Grayson, the ward of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Now Richard how does it feel to be a hero?" a perky reporter asked shoving a microphone in his face. Camera flashes blurred his vision.

"Uh…good, though I'd have to add none of this would've been possible if it weren't for most of the kids at Juvenile Hall. Turns out that numerous experiments were being conducted on the residents. We have evidence to prove that," Robin replied, exhausted.

"Don't you people have any sanity? This child needs medical attention," the commissioner shouted angrily. Robin chuckled at the cowering newscast as he was lifted onto a stretcher.

* * *

One Week Later… 

"Mom… I'm fine," Garfield Logan said as Rita Farr shook her head.

"You were almost killed. How could you possibly be-?"

"It's okay Rita. He's been through worse…I can tell," her husband, Steven Dayton said as Gar groaned.

"Can we get out of here quick? They're trying to feed meat to me. It's killing the animals!" Gar yelled as he stared at the tray near his bedside. He got off the bed, after stretching.

"I'm going to take a walk around. Just to see how the others are…is that okay Rita?" the shape shifter asked. Rita opened her mouth as Steve placed his hand on her shoulder. She reluctantly nodded.

"Isn't that dye supposed to come off by now?" Steve asked as Gar ran out of the room.

* * *

Most parents weren't allowed to see their children after a week in the hospital. After all it did take a while for the nurses and doctors to get back to the hospital. Not to mention security. Needless to say most parents attempted to reconcile with there children. 

Raven walked barefooted across the corridor. Numerous amounts of parents/guardians were hugging their children. Trigon had his arms open, Raven just walked right past him. She didn't need him to look good for the press. It was just sick.

"Not much of the hugging type…but, it was nice working with you," Tara said with a smirk.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself. We're going back to Gotham right?" she asked.

"Unless something messes up my schedule, yeah, looks like your old man's warming up to some of those journalists. You got to admit, he might be a sleaze but a good actor," the blonde said.

"To be a crime lord, you'd have to be," Raven said looking at the television screen.

"Recently Mayor Herbert Gellar of Jump City was arrested his trial will take place on-"

She turned off the television screen then stared at the floor. Tara walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I destroyed that tape in the hidden security camera at City-"

"What hidden security camera? Where was it?" Raven asked cutting Tara off.

"Whoops. Man I have to stop doing that. It was a trade secret around the guys down under. Apparently no one informed Gellar about it when he took office," the geomancer said.

"You watched it…didn't you?" the empath said, guilt dripping from her tone.

"I…didn't think you had it in you. For a sec there I thought I wasn't watching Raven Roth. I thought it was her father," Tara said. Raven felt a vibe of regret flowing off her.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving me the truth… The future has much to hold. Either way, I'll let you know I'm not taking over the family business, no matter what happens," Raven said.

"…Want to sneak into the cafeteria and get some ice-cream?" Tara asked in a suddenly different tone, a perkier one, filled with excitement.

"I bet I could eat more than both of you combined," Cyborg said walking into the room.

"You're on," Tara said as they both darted past the double doors. Raven shook her head. Rough times will come ahead but for now…

"Better go stop those two before they stay a few _more_ months in the hospital,"

* * *

On the other side of the hospital sat Richard Grayson. He lied in his bed, left arm in a cast. 

"Aren't you going to give me a 'you did good speech'?" Robin asked. Silence followed his question.

"Right…for I second I forgot-"

"You're headstrong, unprofessional, and reckless. If you ever jeopardize yourself or your teammates again by running off half-cocked without a battle plan, I will personally see that you'll never patrol Gotham again. I want you to know that was one of the most stupid things you could ever do. However you miraculously came out alive…and I'm proud of you," Bruce replied as he grinned.

"I'm almost eighteen now. Does that mean I can drive the-"

"Don't push it," the billionaire said before a knocking was heard at the door.

"Friend Robin," Kory said coming in.

"Oh…many apologies, I was not aware that he had company," Kory said, about to leave.

"I was just about to leave," Bruce said, grinning on his way out.

"I am returning to Metropolis tomorrow and I heard about your return to Gotham soon. I came to bid you farewell and a safe trip home," Kory said sadly.

"Wait," Robin said scribbling a phone number and an email address on a piece of paper, "Just because this is over doesn't mean we still can't stay in contact. I hope your parents don't mind long distant calling,"

"I am sure we will manage. I shall contact you daily through the strange box-like device," Kory said as Robin began to wonder if she even knew how to use a computer.

"Koriand'r!"

"My k'norfka wishes for me to pack before my departure. Good-bye friend," she said sadly before turning towards the door. Robin got out of bed and walked up to her, limping.

"How you weren't expecting to leave with out a good-bye kiss," he said with a slight grin. Before he was able to do anything, Kory grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him.

SWOOSH

Three certain teens fell into the room. Raven just stood there.

"There's a reason why people don't lean on sliding doors anymore," Raven said.

"Beast boy, I told you not to press that. Whoa," Cyborg said after staring at the scene before him.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Robin asked after they parted.

"It's not spying…we were just eavesdropping," Gar said.

"God you're an idiot," Tara said shaking her head.

"What do you think about the new guy?" Cyborg asked pointing to the television screen.

"They've elected a new mayor already?" Gar asked.

"Mayor James Hall will be visiting Jump City Hospital today to thank our young heroes for their courageous efforts. This is Brenda Walker with Jump City News…"

"Should we leave believe before being attacked by reporters and stalked by fan clubs?" Tara chuckled.

"I have a fan club?" Gar asked looking through a nearby newspaper, "hey they posted some of my jokes up here, and most of these people think I'm funny,"

"Statistically, I suppose someone has to," Raven muttered sarcastically as Gar glared.

"The James Hall appears to be a glorious decision for the city-"

"Not exactly Starfire. Looks can be deceiving, but I checked his records. He used to be the captain of the police force in New York. He can't be all that bad," Cyborg said as Robin nodded, trying to get up again.

"Easy there big guy. Don't need you trying to get yourself killed again," Cyborg said.

"Uh, Raven a little help here?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, this could be another way of keeping you out of trouble for awhile," Raven replied.

"Rae give the guy a break. Slade's in jail, it's all good," Tara said to his defense, much to everyone's surprise. Raven healed several bruises and strains on his legs. She held her hand over his arm, a light blue glow flowed from it.

"You should be able to walk. As for that arm I've reduced it to a minor fracture," Raven said.

"I wasn't ever expecting to see my face on a newspaper…especially for something good actually," Tara said chuckling.

"Oh no…" Cyborg said in realization.

"What's wrong Cy?" Robin asked.

"Slade's in jail but the cops didn't get Blood," Cyborg said.

"Where ever he's escaped to he couldn't have gotten far," Raven stated.

"Dude it's beena week and he's just an old geezer," Gar said reassuringly.

"I don't know, something just gives me a bad feeling about this," the half robotic teen said.

"Well guys. You know how time flies. Come on Rae, Cy, BB lets go do that thing we were going to do," Tara said as Cyborg and Raven got the hint and began walking towards the door.

"What thing? I don't remember that- AHH AHH Ouch that hurts dude,"

Gar was cut off when Raven dragged him out by the ear. Cyborg stuck his head in the doorway one last time.

"We're going to be gone a long time…so that leaves you two alone for some time. Have fun you two," Cyborg said with a grin before pressing a button on the key pad closing the door.

"So…where were we?"

* * *

A.N. First off I'd like to say I'm really sorry for not updating in months. I had a lot to finish up on and I hope the ending of this chapter wasn't too bad. It was a bit rushed. I should have the epilogue up by tomorrow. For all you Rob/Star fans, the reason I kept you waiting for the kiss part is because, unlike some other authors, I like making it a bit morerealistic. A relationship takes time to develop. You don't know someone for a week and then start making out with them. 


	21. Epilogue

Jubilee Hall

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

At Ten thirty in the morning, Metropolis, Dunkin' Donuts, an impatient blonde waiting in line.

'_Finally,'_ Tara thought as she stepped up to the counter.

"Can I get a large regular coffee and a cream cheese bagel?" Tara said looking up at the list of beverages on the billboard. She placed a five dollar bill on the counter.

"What if I said no anorexic bitch?" a shrill voice said as Tara's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the familiar voice.

"Kitten?" Tara said in disbelief, trying to contain the joy of actually seeing the girl do manual labor.

"Daddy canceled out my credit cards after being sent to that jail cell. Can you believe _my_ daddy did that to _me_?" Kitten yelled.

"Actually it doesn't strike me as a surprise," Tara said before shrugging.

"Bitch! Do you know how miserable my life is?" Kitten yelled.

'_I can't imagine,'_ thought Tara, blocking out Kitten's complaint.

"Get out of here before I call the cops," Kitten sneered.

"I didn't even do anything," Tara remarked, "Just give me my bagel, coffee and I'll let you keep the change,"

Tara was answered by being spat in the face.

"Okay, that's it," Tara said grabbing a gun from her holster, "give me my order and no one gets hurt."

* * *

Meanwhile Ten forty five, Gotham City Cemetery, a lavender and orange haired teen stood in front of a tombstone. 

"The last thing I did at Jump City I would regret for life. I promised you I would never be influenced by him. I broke that promise. When I left Gotham, I left you unprotected. I apologize for that as well, but if I had a chance to turn back time and change things. I can't really say I would. I brought a city to justice and aided many other teens like myself. Confused and angry was I back then. However I did what you wanted me to do. I stopped locking myself up and learned…to see all the beautiful things in life. I learned to see the world the way you did," Raven said as a tear leaked down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry. She would've been proud of you," Wally said. Before he could say anything else, he was grabbed from around the waist, held in an embrace. Raven was sobbing wildly. Wally patted her back.

"She was the only one who understood me," Raven said in between sobs.

"She won't be the last. I'm here for you Raven. No matter what," Wally said as he sped away in a flash then came back with a box of tissues. Raven wiped the tears from her face as she regained her composure.

"I never really knew you too well…but I liked your cookies," Wally said

"What?" Raven asked.

"Hey the chocolate chips ones were the best. I waited all week for Ray Palmer to bring some of her cookies over. No one wonder you wouldn't share," the speedster said folding his arms and pouting.

"You never asked," Raven stated.

"Hey maybe one day she'll come back. You know…like a mutated zombie," Wally said.

"And Tara's holding up a Dunkin' Donuts now," Raven said sarcastically.

"So…are we officially dating now?" Wally asked.

"Not exactly…meet me at Ray's Café and we'll see about it-"

"Way ahead of you," Wally said speeding off. Raven took a look at the grave again.

"By all means. I'd hope you'd approve," she said. Before leaving, she dropped a rose by the tombstone.

ARELLA ROTH

A LOVING MOTHER

WHO SAW LIFE THOUGH THE EYES OF AN ANGEL

* * *

"All summer and nothing to do," Richard said lying on the couch and flicking through channels, "five hundred channels, but nothing to watch," 

"Have you tried one of his training simulations Master Dick?" Alfred, his butler said.

"Five times already," Richard muttered as Bruce walked into the room.

"The school mailed this. Why was it in the trash can?" Bruce asked throwing a packet. It slid in front of Richard. He gulped as Bruce cocked an eyebrow.

"Summer packet, including a copy of homework you were supposed to get for last year. I'm sure you won't be bored," Bruce said with a grin before retreating to his room.

"Great," Richard mumbled opening the packet, spilling its contents out.

BRRIIIIINGGG

"I'll get it," Richard said, finding the easy distraction to keep him occupied. He picked up the phone quickly.

"Hi. Oh, how's it going Kory?"

* * *

"I thought you said no," Victor said scratching the side of his human head. 

"I figured after all you went through…this would be your reward, and a chance to prove your responsibility," Silas said with a weary grin.

"Wow…I mean I don't know what to say-"

"You can start with a thank you," Silas said as he opened the store.

"Thanks, dad. It…it means a lot to me," Vic said as the looked at the building. It read CYBORG'S AUTO SHOP.

"I've also… had this building it hasn't been used for a while, but I've bought the property. I'm having it rebuilt. Since I don't have quite a use for it, I'm handing it to you. Perhaps as some kind of workshop, I'm beginning to see a bit you myself in you. If you would ever need to work on anything there's the place for it," Silas said.

"It's more than I deserve," the boy said, his head down.

"Take it as a few missed birthday gifts and an apology. I should have been there for you," the Star labs scientist said, "the architect has an interesting plan for this building. He's planning on making it a letter if that's okay with you. Now all it needs is a name."

"I've got something in mind."

* * *

"This better be good, Blood. I have a meeting soon," Trigon muttered angrily. 

"Oh it's better than good. It shows you _do_ have an influence on her," Brother Blood said with a wicked grin. Trigon cast the lackey a suspicious look before taking out a tape. Trigon's grin slowly broadened as the screen turned black.

"All she needs is the right…persuasion. I maybe use full to your services," Blood said.

"I still don't see the reason you need to be _alive_. I have methods of my own of course. That is…if you doubt my power," Trigon said getting out of his chair.

"No. No of course not. I would never," Slade's former employee said with panick.

"What exactly do you have to offer?"

* * *

"Mom, you don't have to _give_ me a bath!" Garfield said running away from Rita. 

"We have to get that dye out somehow," she said.

"Rita…I think if it was dye, it would've gotten off by now. Now do you have something to tell us son?" Steve asked.

"While I was there…I got this new power. I didn't want to show you because I thought it'd freak you out and stuff," Gar said.

"…Well let's see it," Steve said, disbelieving.

"Okay here goes," Gar said as he thought of a random animal. In front of his parents, was not a green skinned boy, but now a monkey with covered in green fur; Gar changed into several more different animals before returning to his human form.

"We still love you. You're our son. Nothing can change that," Rita said hugging him. Steve picked up the phone.

"Gar it's for you. It's a call from Metropolis so make it quick," Steve said handing his son the phone.

"Beast boy,"

"Tara is that-"

"I have to see you its urgent. Meet me at the Gotham Docks. Warehouse Fifty Two at seven,"

"But do we have to meet at a warehouse. I mean it's creepy and-"

CLICK

"That a girlfriend of yours?" Steve asked.

-Hours Later-

Gar flew over to Warehouse 52 and checked his watch again, six fifty-nine.

"Tara? What was so important?" Gar asked as Tara stepped out of the shadows.

"After an incident today, involving knocking out an employee and causing a few cops to show up…" Tara muttered.

"Just tell me," Gar said as Tara looked away.

"Clark decided I needed to get away for a while. He said maybe I needed a short vacation. Away from the city, so I can relax. Not too many stores, no crime…well not as much as here-"

"So you get a vacation, you called me over to some creepy and…smelly place. You're insane," Gar said, turning away to leave. Tara grabbed his arm.

"You don't understand," she said shaking her head, "he's sending me to Kansas. He already enrolled me in Smallville High School," Gar stopped in his tracks, shocked.

"I wanted to say good-bye," Tara said in a low tone. She walked towards the exit.

"When's the plane leaving?" Gar asked.

"Tonight at eleven, why-"

"Come on, the Carnival's in town. Want to go ride the Ferris wheel?" Gar said pulling her arm towards the bay. In a distance was a lit up ride.

"I don't…" Tara looked at his sadden expression, before shelacing their fingers together and rantowards the Carnival, dragging him along.

* * *

"_I'll see you next week,"_

Kory smiled remembering his voice. She jumped, arms and legs spread out, landing on her circular bed.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" her sister yelled as she muttered an apology between fits of giggles. Then she remembered her summer assignment. Kory didn't have to do as much work as Richard, since she was sent to Jubilee after school, more or less, homework was still boring.

Kory dug through her school bag and pulled out her half finished English assignment. The only part that was left blank was her English honor's assignment.

'Your summer assignment for English Honors is to write an essay on your greatest adventure. Use proper grammar and specify where the location was and what you did. There is no page limit.'

Kory smiled as an idea popped into her head. One that would not bore half the class to sleep like most of her essays would. She ran over to her computer and began to type.

_I never really was accepted, no matter what I did. I was admired, but never truly felt like I fit in. My greatest adventure taught me the true meaning of friendship. In a place called Jubilee Hall…_

* * *

A.N. First I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and put up with my long months without updating. Last question is: should I quit while I'm ahead or make a sequel to this? 


End file.
